Remember Me
by 71star
Summary: Emmett and I were inseperable, we were 14 when he moved away. I never dated after he left, noone compared to him. I knew we'd find each other again, I just didn't expect this... **Summary Sucks Story Better**
1. Prologue

**Remember Me**

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

"**Fuck you Edward!" I screamed at him. **

"**MOM! Edward is reading my diary!"**

"**Edward Anthony Cullen! Leave your sister alone! Quit reading her things!" Esme yelled from somewhere downstairs.**

"**Mom and dad will shit when they find out what you and Emmett did." Edward smiled.**

"**That was 3 years ago Edward! Leave it be!" I threatened.**

**He just smiled and finished helping me unpack.**

**Let me start by introducing myself.**

**I'm Isabella Marie Cullen, my brother is Edward Anthony Cullen, we're twins and we're 17.**

**We're moving into our new house over Spring Break, we didn't have to move far, just to the outskirts of Forks, Washington.**

**My mom had found a house to 'fix' and over the past 2 years she's been working on this house.**

**My father is the Chief of Staff at Forks General.**

**The 'thing' he's referring to is a hot and heavy make-out session, leading us to get to second base with my then boyfriend Emmett McCarty.**

**His sister Alice was my best friend, they were twins as well.**

**They moved 3 years ago and we've since lost touch. I haven't dated since, I miss him and no one compared to him, he was a big huge teddy bear.**

**Enough with all that.**

**Spring Break pretty much sucked, our best friends and also twins Jasper and Rosalie (Edwards girlfriend) came over everyday to help us unpack and swim. **

**I was thankful when Spring Break ended, I wouldn't have to be stuck in this house any longer, it was driving me crazy, I kept thinking of Emmett, ever since Edward pulled that stint on me and read my diary.**

**Thankfully, the rest of the year went by fast and after an all to fast summer, spent in Europe, me getting a 'tramp stamp', that my parents were going to freak out over, it read "Memor Mihi' meaning 'Remember Me' in Latin.**

**I got it in memory of Emmett, that's all his goodbye note said to me and I told myself, that I'd have that tattooed on me one day.**

**And now to the present….**

**A/N:**

**O.K. I know the prologue isn't the greatest, but the story gets better…**

**Please read and review…**

**Thanks!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Remember Me**

**Chapter 1**

"Edward please, for the love of God, leave me the fuck alone!" I spat.

"Bells, you need to fucking date someone, at least fucking get laid! You're 25 and are still a VIRGIN!" he spat back.

Edward and I were total opposites for twins. He was tall and muscles, I was short and skinny, well, a few curves, but I wasn't a super model.

We lived in a townhouse our parents bought us while in college and since neither one of us was married, we still lived together, it was beautiful, it over looked the ocean and had tons of windows for all the wonderful California sunlight.

"I can't help it if you've dated Rosalie for 8 years and haven't taken the next step! Don't harp on me for being a virgin! Someone will come along." I yelled.

"Bella, he's never coming back! There, I've finally said it!" he yelled with venom in his voice.

I ran to the key rack, grabbed my purse and keys and bolted.

'_**fuck him! I can't believe he just fucking said that! Stupid ass mother fucking brother! I wanted to kick him in his shit! Tell Rosalie that he was a dog last summer when we went to Reno skiing for our parents anniversary, tell her about the fucking brothel that he went to with our nasty cousin James, but I couldn't I loved Rose too much and she for some reason loved him, he did treat her good and never cheated on her, except for the brothel thing. Any way, this isn't about him! How does he know that I'll never see him again, I might… I hope I do!**_

I hoped in my brand new Audi R8 convertible and sped off down the road for some release!

My gigi C and gpa C (dad's parents) bought it for my 25th birthday. Edward got a brand new Aston Martin Vanquish.

Yes, we were somewhat spoiled, but our family had the money and we weren't spoiled to the point where we expected it, like most of our 'friends', our only true friends were Rosalie and Jasper, they were like us, their parents were oil tycoon's, they each had their own houses, not far from ours, I was home alone, a lot since Edward practically lived with Rosalie. Jasper lived about 2 miles away, also on the ocean, he was basically a man whore, always a different woman, he even tried his 'seduction' tactics on me, I laughed in his face! He was like a brother to me. I thought of all of this as I drove.

I looked up to where I had driven to and saw that I was at my 'friend' Angela's house. She was a nice girl, but she was a follower and always felt she had to keep up with us, I liked it because she listened, even if she did gossip occasionally.

I knocked and heard noises, she answered the door wrapped in a sheet. "Shit! I'm sorry, I'll just go, tell Ben I'm sorry." I turned on my heel and sprinted back to my car.

UUUGGGHHH!!! Everyone was having sex but me!

I had fun with guys, but mostly I took care of myself. I hated the way other men's hands felt on my body and they always wanted more, which I wasn't willing to give.

I turned around and went home, glad to see Edward was gone.

I went in to the bar and poured a shot and then stripped off my shirt and only had my sports bra and jogging shorts on and went for a jog on the beach to clear my head.

I was jogging and feeling better, getting ready to turn around, I stopped and bent over to catch my breath.

All of a sudden I was on the ground with this huge guy on top of me.

"Sorry, ma'am. I didn't see you there, I was running backwards and…" I cut him off. "You dumb ass! Watch where you're going next time!" I shoved him off me, not even bothering to look at him and jogged off, hearing his friends laugh at him as I jogged away. Shit, I was going to have a huge fucking bruise on my waist where mammoth just tackled me!

I got back to my house to see Jasper sitting on the deck, drinking.

"What's up sexy?" he yelled as I jogged up.

"Hey man-whore!" I yelled back.

He made fake stabbing motions at his heart.

"Shit Bells, what happened?" he grabbed my side and looked at it.

"I was jogging down the beach and some huge fucker tackled me, all 300 pounds of him and all his friends were laughing as I shoved him off and cussed him out." I smiled.

"Well, was he at least cute?" Jasper asked, always someone trying to get me laid!

"I don't know, I didn't look at his face, nice voice though." I smiled.

"Edwards going to shit when he see's that!" Jasper smiled.

"Well, then he won't see it, now will he?" I smiled.

"Um, Bells you walk around half naked, how is he not going to see it? Besides, we're going out Saturday night and you've got that sexy cut out dress you and Rose bought last week. You look fuckable in that dress." Jasper smiled and raised his eyebrows at me.

"I'll never be that drunk Jasper, sorry. You're sexy and kiss great, but fucking, not going to happen." I smiled and stripped off my clothes to go shower.

Jasper sat on my bathroom counter while I showered and talked about his latest conquest, but then he told me about this cute woman he'd seen at the grocery store, where he was buying condoms. I rolled my eyes, knowing he'd be buying something to fuck someone, while fantasizing about fucking the woman in front of him.

"Bells, I want to find my forever woman! And she was it!" he stated with finality.

"Did you get her name or number?" I asked.

"No, she was with some huge man, I'm guessing her boyfriend, they were laughing and giggling together." he stated.

I finished and stepped out to dry off, motioning to the lotion for him to put it on my back.

He leaned his head on my shoulder and started kissing my neck.

"Jazz, stop. It's not happening. Go get one of your beach whores." I kissed his cheek and dressed in a pair of Victoria Secret 'PINK' sweat pants and a black tank top and a pair of flip flops, pulled my hair in a ponytail and was headed grocery shopping.

I jumped in our shared SUV, because my car wouldn't hold all those damn groceries needed to feed Edward and myself, plus whoever stopped by for the week.

I was on the cereal aisle when an adorable little girl ran into me.

"Cuse me, lady. I wost my nanny, can you help me?" she looked up at me and smiled.

I wasn't really a kid person, but, she was lost, so I helped her and she was so damn cute! Black hair and striking blue eyes and dimples.

I picked her up and we started talking about names.

She told me her name and I gasped, my name is Isabella too, but everyone calls me Bella, I remarked.

"No,no. Only Isabella or Izzy, never Bella. Daddy says so." she crossed her arms and huffed.

I giggled and smiled.

She was 5 years old and loved Dora and Hanna Montana.

We walked around for about 20 minutes until she yelled out "Nanny!"

The lady came running over and hugged her tightly and then thanked me.

She asked for my name and number so her parents could call and thank me properly, I declined and just said I was doing my duty.

I waved bye and continued my shopping.

After 2 hours, my basket was over flowing and I checked out, $350.00 dollars later, I was headed home.

I called Edward and told him to get his sorry ass home to help with the groceries or I'd put a lock back on the cabinets and fridge. I'd done it about 6 months ago, he and Rosalie were fighting and then made up and we were having a party that weekend, I had bought 3 grocery carts full and spent close to $1000.00 dollars and had to do it all myself, I was pissed and put a lock on everything, he couldn't get to anything food related, it was hilarious.

He was home waiting with Rose by his side.

I told them about the cute little girl that I'd helped at the store today, they laughed, because they always said that I 'eat children for breakfast', because I'm usually grumpy in the morning.

Rose and I talked while Edward finished a paper due in one of his few medical classes he still had, mostly he worked as an intern, but still had class work for this last semester.

I was a teacher at a private school, trying to get on at the local high school, to many rules and old fart teachers at the private school. Hopefully by the time summer was over I'd have a new job.

We talked about tomorrow night and I showed her the bruise, she said the dress should o.k.

Edward was done and he said he was staying at Rose's tonight, surprise!

I ordered pizza and sat on the back patio and ate pizza, drank a bottle of wine and went to bed.

AAAHHHH… the life of the single woman!

A/N:

What do you think???

Don't worry, they'll meet soon!!!

PROMISE!!!

Read and Review!!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Remember Me**

**Chapter 2**

EMPOV

"Wow, man she was hot! And what the hell kind of tattoo was that? What did it say?" I asked Dmitri.

"I didn't get a good enough read, so I don't know, sorry bro." Dmitri shrugged.

"She's got a tight ass body! And that hair!" Felix made mock growling sounds.

"What are you guys staring at?" Alice came jogging down the steps towards the beach.

"Emmett just pissed off this hottie. She was HOT! Doable!" Felix laughed.

"Emmett doesn't need to be thinking of any woman, no one besides his beautiful baby girl. She's asking for you, she got in trouble at the store." Alice smiled sadly.

Damn it! What the hell did she do now. I had no idea how to control her. She was 5 and every bit the instigator like I was. And she was sweet like Alice, one bat of those eyes and I was done.

"Izzy!" I bellowed.

She came walking slowly with her head down "Yes daddy?" she whispered.

"What did you do today to get in trouble at the store?" I frowned.

"I was playing hide and seek with nanny." she whispered again, still not looking at me.

"Haven't I told you a million times it's dangerous for you to leave our sides at anytime?" I said sternly.

"Yes, sir." she still wouldn't look at me.

I picked her up and held her gaze.

"Daddy, I met a pretty lady for you." she smiled.

"Princess, I have you, I don't need anyone else." I smiled and kissed her head.

"I need a mommy, Alice isn't a mommy!" she crossed her arms and pouted.

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Izzy, remember I told you mommy went to heaven." I smiled sadly at her.

Her mother hadn't really went to Heaven, but, she left us the day after she delivered, she only stayed long enough to give me my daughter. I knew it was going to happen, we had parental right papers drawn up, she relinquished all rights and she was never to come around her again. We didn't love each other, so it was no biggie, I was drunk and depressed and had sex with a woman I'd only met twice. She called me three weeks later, telling me she was pregnant.

I provided her with all the medical care she needed and even gave her $10,000.00 after the baby was born.

My family thought I was crazy, but I had to, I wanted a child and now I had her.

I had to name her Isabella, because the one and only love of my life had been Isabella Cullen, no one will ever compare.

I'd been so sad when we moved away so many years and wondered if I'd still feel the same way if I ever saw her again.

I shook my head and focused back on my daughter.

"Izzy, no Hannah or Dora this weekend. And I will tell grandpa and granny!" I scolded.

She crossed her arms and huffed up to her room.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled as I made my way to the back yard with my sister and friends.

"Emmett, you need a woman!" Alice scolded.

"Ali, let it go!" I grumbled.

I couldn't wait for school to start back, then these people would get off my back.

The rest of the summer went by pretty quick.

They set me up on several blind dates, all that failed miserably, either because they didn't want a ready made family or because they wanted my money.

Well, not my money, but the families money.

None of them understood why I worked, I had a trust fund and could live way beyond my means without ever working, but I wanted to do something for me, I didn't care about the money.

It was nice, I mean I had a fabulous house and we could take vacations anywhere in the world, I had the nicest cars and I could buy my daughter whatever her heart desired, but the one thing I wanted, I could never have, no money could ever get me my Bella back.

Yeah, I could hire a P.I. and hunt her down, but that would be creepy.

So, I will just enjoy my daughter for now.

BPOV

It was 3 weeks before school started and I got the call I'd been waiting for.

They had an opening for an English teacher and I gladly took it.

It was a decrease in pay, but that didn't matter to me.

I was happy, for the first time in a long time I was happy.

I called Rosalie and told her we needed a shopping trip.

She was so excited, she squealed.

She came by and got me and we shopped for 7 hours straight.

I had to get a new wardrobe for my new job and Rosalie was trying to get me a man, so she got me 'sexy' teacher clothes.

"Rose, where do you think you and Edward are headed? I mean, he's now a resident and has a somewhat normal life, do you think you 2 will get married soon?" I asked.

"I sure as hell hope so! We've been together all this time and nothing, he's bought me nothing… I mean I don't want him to always be buying me things, but I've never got a promise ring or anything!" she growled.

"Sorry Rose, I didn't mean to make you angry, I apologize." I smiled at her.

"No worries, I know he means well. I just have to be patient.' she smiled.

I loved Rose, she was always so positive.

After a late lunch, she headed back to her house and Edward and I ran by the school, I had to get my class list and lesson plans.

I found the principal and introduced myself. He seemed nice enough, but I felt his eyes on my ass as I walked out the door.

I looked at all my stuff and headed to my soon to be classroom.

It was a blank canvas, I'd have to call my mom to come help, she'd love it.

I pulled out my phone and called her, asking her and dad to come visit, it's not like they were far away, but enough.

She agreed to come and help, dad had surgeries, so it was just mom coming this time.

I couldn't wait, I chatted with her for a few and told her I wanted the class to resemble the renaissance romantic periods.

She squealed and said she'd pick up supplies and she'd be there by the weekend.

I finished up and walked back to the office, I asked Principal Marcus if I was allowed in the school on the weekend so I could fix up my classroom, he handed me keys and showed me where everything was and then pointed to the car outside "Your husband is very handsome, you 2 were made for each other." he stated.

I blushed "No, that's my twin, I'm not married." I held up my hand and showed him my ring finger.

"Oh, well, that's even better. There's a shortage of beautiful single women here. I'll have to let my wife know, she will play match maker. It's her favorite thing to do." he smiled with his thin lips.

I smiled and shivered, told him goodbye and walked out to the car.

I told Edward mom was coming in visit and he growled at me.

"Bells, now she'll want to know when I plan on proposing to Rosalie." he sighed.

"Well, since you said that, when do you? Rose and I were talking about that the other day!" I smiled, for once the topic of me being single wasn't going to happen.

"What? Is Rose pissed or something? SHIT!" he shook his head.

"No, she's actually just kind of upset. You know, you've never even given her a promise ring or anything? I think I'd have left your ass a long time ago, I can't believe it… It's been almost 9 years. How the fuck Edward?" I spat.

"Look, just because you can't get laid, don't put your shit on me. Fuck!" he spat.

"Oh, I can get laid Edward, don't worry your sweet ass about that! I just choose to wait until the right person comes along!" I growled at him.

"Bella, Emmett is ..!!!!" he screamed at me.

"Why do you always have to throw that shit in my face!" I screamed, tears now falling down.

We were a couple of block from our house and I sighed.

"Look, all I'm saying is Rosalie loves you so very much and wants to be your wife! You've been together through everything and she's stuck by you, so she obviously loves you, just make an honest woman of her! She's got a perfect house for you two and I know she REALLY wants to have kids, you guys don't have to go through all the 'I want to travel before kids and I want to do that, before we have kids' you guys have seen and done it all, good careers and families who love you guys!" I looked at him honestly.

"Bells, I do love her and I want to, but I'm scared." he looked into my eyes.

"Scared??? What???" I asked shocked.

"Just being with one person the rest of my life." he sighed.

"WHAT? Have you've been thinking about breaking up with her?" I asked, crushed.

"Not breaking up, just taking a break." he sighed, pinching his nose.

"Edward? You've been with her for almost 9 years and you're just now thinking this?" I was puzzled.

"I've been thinking about it quite a lot, actually. I mean I love her, but I just think I need to see what it's like out there, I mean I've only slept her, no one else. I've been with her since we were 16!!! Can this be healthy?" he asked.

"Um, you forgot you slept with the lady at the brothel???" I smiled.

"No, I didn't, she just gave me a blow job and it wasn't that great." I sighed.

"Oh, wow, I never knew that." I smiled.

"Maybe you need to go see dad for a few days and talk with him, I love Rose, but if you don't think this is right, I don't want to force you into anything." I smiled and grabbed his hand to squeeze.

"You, I think I will, maybe give you and mom time this weekend." he smiled.

"Dad's got some surgeries, but should have enough time for you." I smiled.

We got out of the car and he walked around to the back of the house and called dad.

I felt bad for him, I had no idea that he felt that way. I felt like something was off, but not in that way.

Wow! I felt so bad for him, everyone always expects so much from him, I never really thought about that before. I had it pretty easy, come to think of it.

I was in all AP classes in school, Edward and I were always top of our classes and honor roll students.

We were actually Valedictorian and Saldictorian in high school and in college, it was quite funny. He pushed himself and I just did what I had to do, it came easy to me.

I snapped out of it and decided to go for a swim.

I ran upstairs and put on my swim suit and did my 50 laps.

When I got out he was standing there. "Come on, throw on some shorts, were going for Chinese." he smiled.

We walked into a casual restaurant and ordered and he said he was going to leave in the morning for mom and dad's, dad had called the hospital and said we had a family emergency and he needed Edward at home.

Since dad was good friends with the head of the hospital, it was no problem.

We ate and talked and then I went home and showered, he went to call Rose and tell her he was leaving in the morning to see dad.

She was fine with it and told him to be safe.

He looked guilty as he hung up.

"Edward, you're doing the right thing by talking to dad, he'll know what's best for you." I smiled and hugged him before bed.

"Thanks sis! You're the best! And I'm sorry about earlier and the whole 'getting laid' thing. I guess if you've waited this long, then you want it with someone special." he hugged me again and I went up to bed.

A/N:

So???

What do you think???

Let me know…

I hope you enjoy this and they might meet in the next few chapters…

Read and Review!!!

**Stephanie owns all**


	4. Chapter 3

**Remember Me**

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

My mom arrived and we set up my room, it was beautiful.

The Principal came by to check on things and was amazed.

"You've done wonderful things in here Ms. Swan, I'm guessing your teaching skills are just as good." he smiled.

"Yes, sir. I was the top of my class in High school and college and all the teachers I interned under said I did a fabulous job and all the parents loved me as well." I boasted.

"I think you'll make a wonderful addition to our team. Oh! Before I forget, my wife is throwing a back to school dinner this Saturday night, no date needed, as she makes sure there is plenty of singles to mingle, it's kind of her thing." he smiled.

"O.K., if you'll just e-mail me directions and attire, I'll see you there." I smiled.

"Fabulous!" he smiled and walked out.

EPOV

I went to my dad's and made it just in time.

He finished his last surgery of the day and said he was famished, so we went to a wonderful steak house, ordered our food and drinks, after my second scotch, I told him my problem.

"Oh, I thought you and Rose would be together forever." he smiled.

"Well, I do love her, but I'm not sure if it's forever, I've only been with her and don't know if I should experience someone else." I blushed while telling my father.

"Your mother is the only one I've been with and vice versa." he smiled at me.

"What?! Really?!" I gulped.

"Yes, we were each others firsts and I'm so glad that I only have her, knowing no other man has touched her and she's proud that no other woman has touched me. It really does make for wonderful sex son. Knowing you're the only one to make her feel the way she does and knowing my name is the only one she screams and will ever scream, it's euphoric!" my dad smiled.

"Um dad, TMI! I don't want to know about you and mom." I gave a fake shiver.

He laughed and said he had something for me when we got back to the house.

We had a wonderful dinner and a few more drinks and then went back to the house.

"Edward, this is for you and you're only to give it to the love of your life. And one day you'll pass it on to your son." he handed me a box and inside was the most wonderful ring.

"Dad, this is perfect for Rose." I smiled.

He smiled back "That was an easy decision." he smiled.

"Well, after what you said at dinner, it made me think of someone else touching her or me and it made me feel sick. I only want to do those things for her, like you do for mom. Speaking of which, you and mom need to come up for dinner, next weekend, I'm going to propose then. I'll make dinner reservations and maybe Bella will actually have a date." I smiled.

"Edward, leave your sister alone, you know she only wants one person and until he either finds her or she finds someone else, she's not going to date! She only wants Mr. Right." dad smiled. "And too bad, we had this really nice looking intern, he's your age and he's an orthopedic. All the nurses want him." dad smiled again.

"You're right dad. Maybe she'll find someone at this new school, there's got to be a few single men there." I smiled.

We had a great weekend, we played golf and hung out, it was nice to have a guys weekend.

I left late Saturday afternoon, so I could see Rose for our Sunday brunch.

BPOV

It was Saturday and mom and I went shopping for a semi-formal dress.

I found the perfect dress, mom and I went to get a manicure and pedicure, our hair and makeup done, so when I got home, all I had to do was get dressed.

Principal Marcus had called earlier in the week, saying that limo's were picking up the singles, so we could enjoy ourselves and not have to worry about driving ourselves home.

My mom left shortly after we arrived back form shopping, saying she missed falling asleep in dad's arms.

My parents were so in love, it made me smile and a bit sad, I wanted to find love like that some day.

I was just finishing getting dressed when Edward walked through the door.

"Wow sis, where are you going? You've actually got a date?" he smiled.

"No, it's a back to school dinner at Principal Marcus' house. My limo should be here in about 15 minutes. How do I look?" I smiled.

"You look fabulous sis, like always. Some man will be sporting a woody tonight, if not several!" he wiggled his eyebrows.

I slapped his chest "So, why are you so happy?" I asked.

He pulled out the box and I smiled.

"Dad finally gave it to you? So that means?" I laughed and gave him a huge hug.

"You knew about the ring? Did you also know that mom and dad were each others one and onlies?" Edward asked.

"Yep and Yep!" I smiled.

"How did I miss that big piece of info.?" he smiled.

"You're a guy, it doesn't occur to you. You guys think that you have to sleep with tons of women to be a man." I smiled and then there was a knock at the door.

Edward answered and the gentleman asked for me.

I smiled and came to the door.

Edward kissed my cheek and I turned around and asked Edward "when?" He smiled, "This coming weekend, maybe you'll have a date!" he yelled as I got into the limo.

I was smiling the entire way, so happy for my brother and Rosalie.

I arrived at the house and was escorted to the door by the chauffer.

I walked in and all eyes turned to me.

Marcus walked up and introduced me to his wife and then around to some of the guests whom were already there.

"This is Dmitri, he's our baseball coach, Felix our soccer coach, Jessica our school secretary, Lauren our school nurse and Mike our assistant football coach. There are a few others, they're just not here yet, I'll introduce them as they arrive, now have fun and mingle, my singles." he chuckled.

Dmitri and Mike both grabbed my hand at the same time. I blushed.

"Do you both need to be touching her." Jessica sneered at Mike.

"Jess, get over yourself, we've been over for 2 years, it's not happening again." Mike sighed.

"Sorry." he gave me a weak smile.

"So, what do you teach?" Dmitri asked.

"English Lit." I smiled.

"Wow. So you like all the boring books, then right?" Felix piped in.

"Boring? No not at all. You can get so lost in them, I plan on making my students realize that, this year." I smiled.

Jessica and Lauren started laughing "good luck, all those male students are going to want to do is pound you." the laughed and walked away.

"They are quite vile, aren't they?" I asked.

"Very! They think everyone wants them. Most of us have had them, seeing as though there is a shortage of single women at our school." Dmitri added.

"Oh, well, that's just being a whore, why would they flaunt that?" I asked.

"Wow! You sound just like our buddy, too bad he won't be here tonight, previous engagement and all." Felix laughed.

"Well gentlemen if you'll excuse me, I'd like to meet some of the other staff." I smiled. Mike grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Ms. Swan." he nodded.

I mixed and mingled and met most of the staff, most seemed pretty nice, some too nice.

Dinner was fabulous, Marcus' wife was a wonderful host.

After dinner and desert, she had drinks and dancing, I don't dance, so I asked if they could have the limo take me home.

Marcus' wife Jane, gave me a hug and I thanked her for inviting me. She told me she'd love to come observe my class sometime and I told her she was always welcome.

I arrived home and a note from Edward was on the counter.

"_Dearest sis, went to Rosalie's see you later! Xoxo~E"_

_I went upstairs and changed into sweatpants and a sports bra and was going to go for a jog on the beach._

_I put my iPod shuffle on and ran, I did about 2 miles, before I turned around and headed home._

_Once home, I took off my sweats and dove into the pool, yes in just my panties and sports bra._

_I did 50 laps and then relaxed into the Jacuzzi, letting my stress leave my body._

_I finished and showered and hit the bed._

_I spent all day Sunday going over lesson plans and finding the perfect outfit for the first day of school._

_EmPOV_

_I was sitting at home on a Saturday night, kind of glad my babysitter cancelled last minute._

_I was currently watching Aladdin with my baby girl, thanking my lucky stars I didn't have to see Jessica or Lauren tonight. They made my skin crawl. I'd only had sex with one person and she left me after our child was born, which like I said earlier is fine by me. Irina was only focused on herself and didn't want our child, so I was more than happy to raise my daughter._

_How Dmitri and Felix could have done them both, was beyond me, well not really, they were man-whores and would fuck anything that would let them. I was waiting for them to call and tell me if they'd seen any hot new teachers._

_As soon as the movie was over, I tucked my daughter into bed and walked downstairs to take a dip in the pool._

_As I was getting out, I saw a lone figure jogging down the beach, I couldn't believe it was a female jogging by herself at almost midnight, then my phone rang._

"_Damn man, you missed the hottie tonight!" Felix yelled._

_They had me on speaker._

"_We're going to a club, you wanna come?" Dmitri asked._

"_No, I don't have a sitter, that's why I wasn't there, stupid!"_

"_Oh, yeah. Right." Felix said._

"_So, tell me about the one tonight? Did she get along with the other skanks?" I asked._

"_Oh. No! she was too funny as well. She called them whores! It was hilarious and every time they said something negative, she gave it right back. She might be just the thing for you. But, Mike's smitten with her, so you'll need to move fast." Dmitri said._

"_She wasn't interested in him, was she?" I asked._

"_No, she didn't seem to be." Felix said. "She actually didn't look at anyone twice, the only one she really talked to was Marcus' wife, they got along great. Of course her and Jane are probably close in age, mentality wise, she seemed too deep for me, she likes to read the classics. I feel sorry for your football players man, she's going to make them eat, breathe and live that shit!" Felix grunted._

"_What's wrong with the classics?" I asked._

"_Oh, yeah, we forgot, you like that shit too!" Dmitri laughed._

"_Well, we're at the club, see you later, bro!" Felix said, hanging up._

_Damn, the one time I should have went. Oh well, I'll see her sooner or later._

_Oh, maybe I can have a pool party with the teachers, I usually did that the first weekend back to school._

_I'll call Alice and ask her for help, like always._

_Sunday had me talking and planning things with Alice._

_She made invitations and I would put them in everyone's mailbox on Monday morning._

_I was suddenly looking forward to the first day of school._

_Hoping my team was ready for some serious practice, we would be 1 this year, not 2 for the third year in a row, against Jacob Black's team_

_This was going to be my year, all the way around! _

_I was even ready to start looking for love!_

_A/N:_

_I hope you enjoy this Chapter…_

_Sorry if it got your hopes up, but it was too soon!!!_

_It'll be happening, I promise!!!_

_Really!!!_

_Read and Review!!!_

_Thanks for Reading!!!_

_**Stephanie owns all!!!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**I know I'm using Ms. Swan in here for school, that's b/c Bella doesn't want anyone to know her last name is Cullen, her father is largely famous and for professional reasons uses her mother's maiden name. Sorry for not saying so in the beginning of the last chapter.**

Remember Me

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

**I was very nervous on my first day.**

**I had everything ready, I had on my 'power' outfit as Rose had called it.**

**It was a simple black pencil skirt with a slight split in the back, a deep blue cap sleeve satin button down shirt, black heels and black stockings with the seams up the back. I pulled my hair into a bun with a few loose curls and light makeup I packed up my laptop bag and purse and walked downstairs.**

**Edward whistled at me and said again that the hormonal teen were going to be all over me. I rolled my eyes at him and made him snap a picture of me for Rose. She text back **_**'hot for teacher' **_**and said that was my new ringtone. I groaned and shook my head at Edward.**

**I pulled into the teacher parking lot, seeing mostly Toyota's, Honda's and Nissan's of all types there were 2 other sportier cars there, one was Principal Marcus', it was in his spot and it was a sporty black Mercedes. The other was a Maybach 57 S, a very expensive car. Must belong to the Superintendent or something, those start at around $350,000.00.**

**I took a deep breath and walked to the office, greeted by Principal Marcus and him telling me how beautiful I looked and how much his wife enjoyed my company. He gave me her cell phone number and said she wanted to do something sometime. I smiled and told him that I'd be delighted.**

**Went to my mail box and grabbed the few things in there and headed to my room.**

**As I was reaching for the door, it was opened for me, I looked up to see Mike holding the door for me, smiling.**

"**Thank you." I smiled and walked in.**

"**Would you like to have lunch with me today?" he asked.**

"**Oh, no thanks, I have so much to catch up on, I'll just grab an apple and water and eat in my room, some other time?" I asked politely.**

**He smiled and said yes and told me to have a good day.**

**I sat at my desk and went through the roster for the first hour.**

**Luckily it was a block schedule, so there were only 4 classes a day.**

**The bell rang and students shuffled in and took their seats.**

**I heard male voices groan as I stood up and say things like 'MILF' and 'I'd tap that'.**

**I made it clear I was the teacher and wouldn't accept anything less than their respect.**

**A few bigger guys kept going and I asked if they needed to go see Principal Marcus first thing.**

**They apologized and said something like Coach isn't going to like her.**

"**I think your coach would be very unhappy to know that you are disrupting my class for the 3rd**** time in 10 minutes. I can also guarantee that you won't play in what ever game is happening this Friday if you keep running your mouths." I said sternly.**

**That kept them quiet the rest of the class.**

**After class I asked the 2 hecklers to stay.**

"**I expect a 2 page report tomorrow morning on my desk about respect. Dismissed." I waved them out.**

**I heard grumbling al the way down the hall.**

**My next class started and went smoothly, they were a very calm bunch. 3****rd**** period was the same, but with 4****th**** period, I got every jock and cheerleader possible. I groaned.**

"_**I heard she was a hard ass from Sean and Jesse, they have to find time to write a 2 page report, that's after regular homework and football practice." **_a blond girl smirked at her friend and nodded towards me.

"Ms. Green do you have a problem this afternoon?" I asked.

"No ma'am." she smiled fakely.

"Good" I stated firmly and proceeded with class.

Finally the day was over and I sat at my desk to look through this mornings mail.

Mostly catalogs for supplies and such and then an invitation. I looked at it and read it over.

"**Please join me for a back to school pool party, teacher style on Saturday 10a.m. until 3p.m.**

**I've got a new address this year, so here it is and hope to see you there!"**

I thought to myself, this might be a nice way to get to know the fellow teachers in a more relaxed setting.

There was no name or number, so I guess I just show up. I also know that the person lives a few houses down from me. I smiled and called Rose, told her we needed to go shopping for a new swimsuit.

I met Rose at her house after I changed into a pair of peach Juicy Couture sweats and a white wife beater of Edwards and my white Converse.

We went to the mall and shopped for everything, including the sexy swimsuit I wanted for Saturday.

Rose was proud I was getting out there and trying to date.

We called Edward and asked if he wanted to meet us at the local pub for drinks and dinner, he agreed and said Jasper was coming too.

I asked if Jasper had found his 'mystery' girl yet. He replied no.

I told him we could go out Friday night if he was interested, but he said he had plans with some beach bimbo. We all laughed.

We finished dinner and I took Jasper home and I told him about the party I was going to on Saturday.

He said he was happy for me and hoped I got laid!

I slapped his arm and practically pushed him out of my car.

I drove slowly down the street looking for the party house and found it.

I could easily just jog down here on Saturday I thought to myself.

I hurried home and prepared everything for the next day.

Morning came and I quickly got showered and dressed, today in a pair of black Capri's, red button down top and red ballet flats, left my hair down in soft curls and left for work.

The same 2 fancy cars were here today, so it must belong to a teacher, but who could afford that.

I walked into the office and was greeted by Marcus and his wife.

"Bella I would love for you to join Marcus and I for dinner tonight at a new Japanese restaurant our friend is opening, it's invitation only and we'd love to have you." Jane smiled.

"Of course, where and when?" I smiled.

"We'll pick you up at 7p.m. dear." Jane smiled and hugged me goodbye.

I left for my class and prepared for my rowdiest class yet.

On my desk was a note.

"_**Ms. Swan,**_

_**I would appreciate it if you would come to me with anymore problems from my players.**_

_**I will make sure they do not get off so lightly, my extension is 552, so please, call if any problems and I hope to see you on Saturday."**_

_**Coach M**_

The bell rang and the two players came in and apologized to me and set their reports on my desk.

I placed them in the front row for now and told them if they were good the rest of the week, they could move back to the back.

The day was finally over and I went home to take a bubble bath and relax before dinner.

Edward walked in and sat on the toilet while I was in my bubble coma.

"Everything is all set for Saturday night, I made reservations at the new Japanese restaurant for all of us, Rose is going to freak!" he smiled.

"Oh, that's where I'm going tonight with Jane and Marcus." I smiled.

"They really like you, huh?" he smiled. "Do they have a son they're trying to fix you up with?"

"Oh, I hope not, I don't think they have children, Jane just really likes me, Marcus said she's really picky and doesn't have a lot of friends, because of that." I smiled.

Edward walked out and I finished my bath.

I straightened my hair and let it fall down my back.

I pulled out my simple black satin dress and my Jimmy Choo heels.

I applied light makeup and simple jewelry.

Put my phone and lipstick in my clutch and headed downstairs.

Edward smiled again and said he bet they had a secret agenda for me.

I shook my head and soon after the door bell rang, I answered it and there was the limo driver again, I blushed and walked to the car.

When I sat down, I noticed another gentlemen in the car and Marcus introduced him as his nephew James.

He took my hand and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you Bella." he smiled, it was a beautiful smile and wonderful blue/grey eyes and long blond hair.

"You to James." I smiled and blushed again.

We had a wonderful dinner and dessert, after the limo driver took Marcus and Jane home and James rode back to my house with me, to make sure I'd be O.K.

James walked me to my door and told me he had a wonderful time.

I thanked him and told him I had a nice time as well.

He kissed me softly on the lips and walked back to the car, waving before he stepped inside.

I walked inside and ran upstairs to call Rose and Edward.

Rose was giddy and Edward told me they had a secret agenda. They asked a few questions about him and I told him that he was an attorney in Hollywood and very successful.

We said our goodnights and I fell fast asleep.

As I walked into school this morning, there was a big bouquet of flowers and Jessica sneered and said they were for me.

Marcus walked out about that time and reprimanded her for being rude.

She apologized and Marcus smiled and said they were from James.

I read the card and it asked me to dinner tonight with a number to call, if interested.

I smelled the flowers and took them to my room, dialing his number before class started.

He answered after the 3rd ring, as I was about to hang up "Hello?" his voice was groggy and thick with sleep.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you James?" I asked.

"Bella, Oh, no, it's fine, anytime of the day or night is fine." he was smiling I could tell by the change in his voice.

"Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful" I smiled.

"Nothing is more beautiful than you, Bella." he smiled.

"Um, what time for dinner? And can it be casual? Please." I fake begged.

"Oh, well I guess so, don't you like fancy things?" he asked.

"Sometimes, but I prefer a good burger or pizza most of the time." I said.

"O.K., um I have a late client, how about 7:30? I'll pick you up, jeans and t-shirt night?" he asked.

"Sounds great!" I smiled. "See you then." he replied.

The day went by fast and I was home in no time, flowers in hand.

Edward was leaving as I was coming in, saying he had a 72 hour shift, in order to get Saturday and Sunday off. I told him I had a date and I'd call him when I arrived home, so he knew I was safe. He gave me a hug and I went upstairs to get dressed.

7:30 on the nose, James was there and he was in a pair of faded jeans and a simple Gap t-shirt and sneakers.

I had on a pair of boyfriend jeans, a white button down sleeveless top and white flats.

We walked to his car, which was a Classic Mustang, Mach 5.

We had a great time,deciding to go for pizza, talking about some of his famous clients and things he defended them on and we talked about our families and friends, he was surprised that I didn't have a boyfriend and I told him I hadn't found the right person yet and how my brother picked on me about it. He was surprised to find out I was a twin as well.

His parents had passed away when he was a senior in high school and his Aunt Jane and Marcus raised him and put him through college.

I told him I had to call it an early night tonight and he asked if we could do this again in a few weeks when he was back in town.

I gave him my number and to call and we'd see where I was at.

He agreed and gave me a kiss at the door and waved again as he got in the car.

The rest of the week flew by quickly and I was so excited for Saturday.

EmPOV

I couldn't wait for this party.

I was excited to see this 'Ms. Swan' that the entire male staff was going crazy over.

I remember hearing about the beautiful flowers she received from Principal Marcus' 'big time lawyer' nephew last week, asking her for a date. I groaned, thinking she was a money hungry type. But, I still had to see her for myself.

Stupid Newton was the most infatuated with her, all he did was talk about her. Her long luxurious mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes and legs that went on for miles as well as a beautiful smile, even though it was missing the sparkle they said. I was a sucker for brown eyes, always had been.

I was in my bathroom shaving and looked at the tattoo over my right peck, it was 'remember me' written in Latin, I got it as soon as I was old enough and it reminded me of Bella everyday. Why couldn't I get her out of my head? We were 14... Never even had sex, only kissed and 2nd base, but when I told her we were moving, the look on her face killed me and I saw it everyday, that's when I knew I would name my daughter after her, when I had one, but she would not be called Bella, I wouldn't be able to handle that, she was Izzy and that was easy for me.

I finished in the bathroom and threw on my new blue swim trunks that Alice had bought for me and threw on a wife beater while getting things together.

Alice arrived and shortly after her the caterers and bartender arrived.

Alice had them setting up and I tended to Izzy, debating to letting her stay or not, Alice solved that.

"I'm taking Izzy with jazz and I today, we're going to the movies and shopping." she smirked.

I groaned, "Alice, please she doesn't need any more damn clothes or toys!" I stated.

"Em, a girl can never have too many clothes!" Alice smiled.

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to finish setting up.

My partners in crime showed up as well as Mike and his flunkies, Tyler and Eric.

I was surprised to see Marcus and Jane show up, "Emmett, how is your beautiful girl?" Marcus asked.

"She's doing great, started kindergarten this year." I stated.

"Sorry you had to miss our dinner party, I think you and Ms. Swan would have hit it off great!" Marcus smiled.

"Ah, yes, I heard your nephew has taken a shine to her as well." I smiled.

"Yes, he has, but I don't see Ms. Swan too interested in him, she all but turned him down for a second date, saying she'd have to think about it. And left him hanging, quite a bruise to a hot defense attorney in Hollywood," Marcus smiled. "She's one tough cookie."

"Well, it looks like she might stand me up here today as well." I smiled.

The party was in full swing when I heard wolf calls coming up from the beach.

I looked and saw all the guys playing football and a cute young thing jogging up the walk way.

I turned to go get some food from the buffet and heard a magical voice.

"Isabella, so glad you could make it!" I heard Jane exclaim and my plate fell to the floor, shattering.

"Oh, are you o.k.?" a soft voice said beside me and grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the sink.

She turned on the water and I looked up and down her body, noticing her hair and her tattoo, she was the girl or rather, woman from the beach.

She looked up into my eyes and gasped and then fainted.

I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it, until I talked to her.

I carried her up to my room and Jane followed, making sure she was safe and I went to clear out the party, telling everyone I was sorry.

Marcus made Felix and Dmitri stay and clean up.

When they were done, Marcus came and got Jane and I walked them all out.

I sat in the chair in my room with soft music playing, watching this beautiful creature in front of me.

BPOV

I arrived at the party later than I wanted, thanks in part to my overprotective brother, thankfully Rose arrived when she did, or else I might have clawed my brothers eyes out.

He was complaining about the swim suit I was wearing. I yelled at him and told him he was the one who was always wanting me to get laid.

I took off out the back door pissed, but determined to have a good time.

I arrived and all the guys started to wolf whistle.

I saw Jane and ran up to greet her.

"Welcome Isabella" she smiled and I caught this huge man looking at me and smiling to himself.

All of a sudden I heard a crash and saw this man bleeding, I rushed over to him, pulling him to the sink.

I looked up into his eyes and that's all I remember.

I heard a voice whispering and sat up, knowing this wasn't my bed and then I saw him and her, both standing there, slowing they turned around after hearing me gasp.

"Bella? Is that you?" the female asked.

"And you are?" I said, not wanting to sound to crazy.

"It's me Alice and stupid Emmett." she giggled.

I looked up and locked eyes with him, a slight smile and then anger on his face.

"Emmett?" I asked.

He walked slowly over to me and pulled me into a hug and started crying.

We both broke down and sobbed for what seemed like forever.

I slowly peeled myself away from his chest.

I looked up and asked if it was really him and then I noticed his tattoo and giggled.

"What's so funny Bella?" I asked, caressing her cheek.

"I have the same tattoo on my back, I got it as soon as I turned 18, to always remind me of you." I smiled.

As we sat there in silence, studying each other, the door came busting open and my beautiful daughter came running into the room.

"Daddy, Daddy!' She yelled and jumped into my arms.

My eyes got wide and I jumped out of the bed and down the stairs and out the back door, down the beach.

I collapsed half way down the beach and started crying so hard I felt sick.

All of a sudden I felt arms around me and looked to see it was Emmett.

I jumped up and yelled at him to stop.

"I knew I was crazy for thinking you would be single after all these years, I knew someone would snatch you up!" I was crying and then took off down the beach again, running for my house, my sanctuary.

A/N:

Let me know what you think???

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

More drama to come…

Read and Review…

**Stephanie owns all**


	6. Chapter 5

Remember Me

Chapter 5

EPOV

Damn! What just happened.

One minute she was smiling and the next she's out the door.

I followed her to her house and was banging on her back door.

After 10 minutes, I sat on one of her lounge chairs and pulled out my phone to call Alice to let her know what happened.

"What did you say to her stupid!" Alice yelled at me.

"Nothing! I was holding her, that's it, she was crying so hard and shaking." I replied.

"She kept mumbling something about she knew I would be taken and wouldn't be available." I sighed.

"Stupid! She saw Izzy running in and yelling Daddy! Daddy! Of course she thinks you're married!" Alice yelled. "Get back to the house and I'll try and do some damage control." she sighed.

"Fine, I'll be there in a few." I replied.

I was walking down to the beach when I saw a guy running up the boardwalk to her house.

We stopped and looked at each other.

"Emmett?" the voice said.

"Yeah? And you are?" I replied

"It's me Edward!" he smiled.

"Wow! You've changed since you were 14, you're not the skinny, boney kid anymore." I smiled and smacked his back.

"So, did Bella call you?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's really messed up right now." he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Can I go in with you, I need to clear some things up for her, she has a BIG misunderstanding about me." I sighed.

"Oh, the part about you being married and having a kid?" he asked.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I'm not married, never have been, Bella is all I've ever thought about, but, I do have a daughter. Her name is Isabella." I smiled.

"What? You named her after Bella?" he laughed.

"Yeah, I told you she invades my thoughts all the time. I've only slept with the one woman and it was after a very drunken night, she got pregnant and didn't love me or want the child, so I had papers drawn up, she gave away all parental rights and I got my daughter, she's 5." I smiled.

"Wow, a dad at 20? How did you do that with college?" he asked.

"My parents helped a lot. While I went to school, they took care of her. She is so beautiful, I can't wait for you to meet her." I pulled out my phone and showed him a picture.

"You know Bella hasn't been with anyone, she had this feeling she'd find you again and things would pick off where they left at 14." he sighed and shook his head.

"Well, that's been my dream too. How long has she lived here?" I questioned.

"We have lived here since college, our parents bought us this place, I'm actually proposing to my fiancé tonight and after we're married, Bells will have this huge place to herself, well she practically does now anyway, I'm never here, but she'll be lonely, I know." Edward sighed.

"Do you think she'd talk to me?" I asked.

"Let's go find out." he smiled.

BPOV

I ran inside, feeling completely broken, I guess after Edward proposes to Rose, I'll go home with Jasper and get it over with. Emmett was married and had a daughter, the same one from the store and I'd have to get over the fact that I'd never be his. Here's to a night of heavy drinking and forgetting about everything." I got into the shower and tried to let the hot water wash away my stress.

"Bells?" I heard Edward shout from the hallway.

"In here, come on in." I yelled.

I was wrapped in my robe, putting on my lotion when the door opened.

"Edward, I'm really not in the I told you so mood, let's just get tonight over with, I want to get drunk and forget about Emmett!" I sighed and tried to hold back the tears.

I felt two strong arms around me and then a strange 'shhh,'.

I jumped out of the arms and looked to see none other than Emmett standing in my room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

"I came to talk to you." Emmett replied.

"Don't you have a family to get back to?" I snapped.

I didn't know why I was mad at him, it's not like it was his fault he'd moved on.

He stepped closer to me.

"Yes and no. It's not like you think. Can I explain?" Emmett asked.

She looked down and then shook her head yes and motioned to her bed.

"O.k. talk!" I demanded with her arms crossed.

"O.K., first, I'm not married, NEVER been married, I don't have a girlfriend, I'm a single father, I have been since I was 20. I got drunk one night after being so frustrated of not being able to find you, Alice and I had a huge fight and I had sex with a girl I'd went out with a few times. She found me again two months later, to let me know she was pregnant. She didn't want anything to do with the baby or me, so I had a lawyer draw up the papers and she signed her rights away, that was 5 years ago and it's been Isabella and I ever since, with hints of Alice here and there. She's a wonderful Aunt." Emmett smiled.

"What? You're not married?" I smiled.

"No, I always had this crazy dream that I'd find you again and didn't want to be into a relationship and not be able to have you." Emmett smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

I jumped on Emmett's lap and deepened the kiss.

"Oh, Emmett, I have never been with anyone for the same reason. I'm still a virgin because of it." I blushed.

"What? You've waited all this time for me?" Emmett smiled.

I shook my head yes and kissed him again.

His phone started going off.

"What Alice?" he asked without looking.

"Oh, O.K., I'll be there in a few." Emmett replied.

"Sorry, Izzy fell down and scraped her knee and won't let Alice clean it, only me." he smiled.

"Wait. What is your daughters name?" I asked.

"I told you Isabella." he smiled.

"Y-you named her after me? Why?" I asked.

"Because if I couldn't have you, I could at least have a memory of you." he smiled and I melted.

"Can you come back after she's cleaned up? I'd love to talk more." I smiled.

"Yeah, can I get your number?" he asked.

He handed me his cell and I typed in my number.

"Oh, you know I met your daughter at the store a few weeks ago, she's adorable." I smiled.

A huge grin spread across his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You're the one she kept going on and on about." he smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She came home and got in trouble for running off from the nanny and when I was done getting on to her, she told me she found her a mommy and me a wife." he beamed.

"Wow! Perceptive, huh?" I smiled.

"Well, I better go." he gave me a quick kiss and walked out the door.

"Hey, if it's too bad, bring her down and have Edward look at it, he's a doctor now." I smiled.

"Oh, nice to know. Thanks Beautiful!" he said as he walked out the door, down to the beach.

"Well, someone's happy now!" Edward smiled.

"Yeah, he told me everything and I did the same." I smiled.

"Should we invite them tonight?" Edward asked.

"What? Can you do that? Would you do that?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's not a problem, I'll go call now." Edward smiled.

"I'll go down there and see if the can or want to go." I yelled on my way to my room.

I threw on a pair of short and a tank top and jogged down the beach.

I ran up his boardwalk and saw them sitting on the back porch.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Daddy, it's her, the one I told you about, the one who could be my mommy." his daughter smiled.

"Um, Alice take Izzy inside and get her some juice O.K." he asked.

Alice smiled and took Izzy inside.

"Edward wants to invite you guys to dinner tonight." I smiled.

"Really? He wants us to be there for his proposal?' He asked.

"Yeah, they're a really big part of our lives, like you and Alice were and hopefully will be again." I smiled.

"O.K., that sounds great, what time?" Emmett asked.

"Reservations are at 7, but the limo will be here at 6, if you'd like to ride with us." I asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great, we'll walk down to your place around 5:30." he smiled.

"O.K., well that gives you a little over an hour to get ready, so hurry." I got up and kissed his cheek and jogged down the beach.

"Edward, they're in, they'll be here at 5:30 to ride with us." I yelled on my way to the room.

"O.K." he yelled back, must be in the shower.

I ran into my room and took another quick shower and quickly dressed and applied light makeup and curling my hair.

I quickly went to my closet and found the dress for tonight. It was simple slip dress that plunged in the back and came mid-thigh, it was deep blue and I had matching heels.

I walked out and Edward whistled.

"Mom and dad are going to freak, that shows your fucking tat." he smirked.

"What the hell do I care Edward. I'm 25!" I smirked back. "Besides, Emmett has the same tattoo on his left peck, much smaller, but same saying. Think that's karma?" I asked.

Edward shrugged and the door bell rang.

It was Emmett, Alice and Isabella.

She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

I picked her up and hugged her back.

"Well, don't we look beautiful tonight. Like a fairytale Princess." I smiled at her.

"You look beautiful too, doesn't she daddy?" she smiled at me.

"Um, yes. The second most beautiful one in the room, next to you Izzy." he smiled and took her from me, kissing me on the cheek.

We sat and talked for a few minutes before the limo arrived.

Once we were in, we drove to Rosalie's house and picked up her and Jasper.

"Whoa! Who do we have here?" Rose asked.

Jasper got in and his breath caught.

"Hello beautiful." he grabbed Alice's hand and kissed it.

Alice blushed.

We made introductions and told everyone the story.

Jasper kept staring at Alice all the way to the restaurant.

We finally arrived at the restaurant and waited for our reservations and parents.

A/N:

O.K. they've met!

They've made up, now they need to date!!!

All is coming up soon!!!

Next chapter is the proposal.

Read and Review!!!

**Stephanie owns all**


	7. Chapter 6

**Remember Me**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

**We were finally seated and everyone was properly introduced, while waiting on our parents, mom called and said dad got out of surgery later that he thought.**

**We had a nice round table and we were seated as followed, Jasper, me, Emmett, Izzy, (2 empty seats), Edward, Rosalie and Alice, so of course she was next to Jasper.**

**Japer leaned over to me "She's the one from the store I told you about. I am so ready to be a one woman man." he whispered.**

**I giggled and rolled my eyes.**

**We all sat around talking and 20 minutes later my parents walked up.**

**They looked at the new additions and I stood and re-introduced my parents to Emmett, Alice and Isabella.**

**My parents beamed and hugged Alice and Emmett and welcomed them back into our lives.**

**My mom sat by Isabella and started talking to her, she loved kids and couldn't wait to be a grandmother.**

**She asked Emmett about the name choice and he actually blushed but told her the story.**

**My mom naturally could tell Jasper was interested in Alice, but gave him a look that said 'only if you mean it, or else!' She asked Alice if she was married or serious with anyone, she said no, she'd ended a long term relationship 7 months ago, when he'd cheated on her. My mom said she was sorry and Alice shrugged and said she was over it, it wasn't meant to be, something better would come along soon and she looked over at Jasper and smiled, Jasper beamed and smiled goofy, it was too funny, I kicked him under the table and he snapped out of it, Rose giggled, because she saw it too.**

**We had drinks and appetizers and talked, dad and Emmett were talking about football and I was sitting there, watching everyone, my mom was already head over heals with Izzy and she'd already loved Emmett from years past.**

**I excused myself to go to the restroom and Izzy asked if she could go to, I smiled and took her hand and my mom followed too.**

"**Bella, she's adorable and Emmett is so handsome, I see the look of love on your face." She smiled.**

**I shushed her and giggled.**

"**Oh, Bella, why did you wear that dress, dad isn't going to be happy, he hates that thing on your body, you know that." she lightly scolded.**

"**Emmett has the same thing on his peck, it's that karma, mom?" I smiled.**

"**It's something" she smiled.**

**We got Izzy and walked back to the table.**

**Emmett stood up and pulled out Izzy's chair and mine and my father got my mothers.**

**We ate and talked, my mom helping Izzy with her food, my stomach doing flip-flops, because I can't believe I have Emmett with me.**

**After dinner, we chatted while waiting for dessert.**

**When everyone's came out, Alice ordered cheesecake w/ strawberries, Jasper the same, but with cherries, I ordered apple pie a la mode, Emmett the same as me, Izzy a bowl of vanilla ice cream with sprinkles, mom and dad split a piece of plain cheesecake, Edward and Rose were going to split a piece of molten chocolate cake, but hers was last, because the waiter ran out of 'room' on the tray. When he walked out, Edward nodded and got on his knee, when the cake was sat down, the ring was on top in the whipped cream.**

**She turned to look at Edward and noticed he was on his knee. He took the ring, licked the whip cream off and proposed, Emmett squeezed my hand and I was crying, along with my mom and even Alice and of course, Rose.**

**She jumped on Edward, knocking them both on the floor, he was laughing and they were kissing, until my dad cleared his throat, reminding them they were in public. They both blushed.**

**We finished dessert and when everyone was getting up, Emmett scooped up a very tired Izzy and she reached for me "Will you be my mommy?" she asked.**

**I looked at Emmett and I told her we'd have to see. She smiled and put her head on my shoulder, nuzzling into my hair.**

**Emmett grabbed my hand on the way out and held it firmly, until we got to the limo, he took Izzy from me and then handed her back after I got in. She snuggled back into me and hugged me close, Emmett just siled and sighed a happy content sigh.**

**Rose and Edward were in there own little world and Jasper and Alice were setting up a date for the following weekend, because she had to go out of town this weekend for a business meeting.**

**Emmett asked me to join him and Izzy tomorrow to a street fair and I happily agreed.**

**We dropped Edward and Rose off first, they were practically having sex in the limo, next was Jasper and then Alice and Izzy, Emmett said he'd go with me and walk back to his house.**

**We walked in and as soon as I shut the door, he picked me up and kissed me with so much passion, that I thought I would rip his clothes off.**

"**No, not now." he stopped us.**

**We were breathing so hard that we couldn't talk.**

"**I want it to be special, Bells, I don't want it rushed, I want to stay with you and hold you, so we'll need time to ourselves, maybe a weekend away. Would that suffice?" he smiled.**

"**Yes, I would love that." I kissed him again and again he had to peal me off of him, he let out booming laugh and said he'd have to go take a cold shower now, I told him I'd have to do the same.**

**One last kiss and he darted out the door, telling me to be ready by 9.**

**I leaned against the door and smiled.**

**My phone was ringing and it was 'Womanizer', meaning Jasper.**

"**Bells, Oh. My. God! She is perfection! I want her, I feel this connection with her, I want to wine and dine her and I didn't picture her naked once during dinner, that's a first. If she agrees to be exclusive, my little black book will be burned, I swear!!! I want her so bad, but not even meaning sexually, I feel a draw to her. WOW!" he finished.**

"**Jazz, I know what you mean, I feel the same with Emmett. I always have." I sighed.**

"**Good night Bells, Love ya!" Jasper smiled.**

"**Night Jazz and good luck." I smiled.**

**I walked into my room, took off and hung up my dress and fell asleep in only my underwear.**

**I heard this awful noise and looked around, I didn't se anything, so I laid back down, a few minutes later I heard it again. I got up, put on my robe and walked out into the living room, nothing, but I heard the noise again. I looked at the clock on the VCR and it read 7:45a.m., I groaned, someone was going to pay.**

**I walked into the kitchen to the cutest thing I'd ever seen.**

**Emmett and Izzy, cooking.**

**I stood there for a second, they hadn't noticed me yet.**

**Emmett and Izzy were singing a Hannah Montana song and dancing around while making breakfast, he's picked her up and spun her around, mid spin he stopped and gave me a sheepish grin.**

"**How did you get in here?" I questioned.**

"**I asked Edward for the key last night, I had this planned out already." he smiled.**

"**Bella, we're making your favorite, bacon, eggs and French toast." she smiled and I walked over and scooped her up, kissing her nose.**

"**Where's Alice?" I asked.**

"**Oh, she had to leave for a business trip, Jasper called her and asked if he could take her to the airport this morning." Emmett shrugged his shoulders.**

"**Jasper, called? This Morning? As in before 2p.m.?" I gasped.**

"**Yeah, it was like 6a.m." Emmett smiled. "I guess this isn't normal for him?" he asked.**

"**Hell, oopsss, sorry, no way!" I blushed.**

"**It's O.K., you've met my two retarded friends, they're always getting in trouble for cussing around Izzy." he smiled. "Right Izzy." he smiled.**

"**Yep! I get a quarter every time they say a bad word, my jar is half way full. You owe me one now Bella and so does daddy, because you shouldn't call people names." she crossed her arms and smiled.**

"**Yes, Princess, that's right I do and so does Bella, but in all fairness, she didn't know the rules." he smiled at her.**

**She ignored him and continued "When it's football day at the house, they all bring rolls of quarters and I make out like a bandit." She smiled.**

**We sat down and ate breakfast and then they waited for me to get ready and we walked down to their house and into Emmett's garage**

**He had 4 cars, I gasped, he did explain the yellow Porsche was Alice's. The Jeep, Maybach and Lexus were his. Today we were taking the Jeep.**

**We made it to the street fair and he carried Izzy on his shoulders most of the day, we looked at the art, played games, looked at crafts, Izzy rode on the ponies, we ate from the local vendors and had a wonderful day.**

**He asked me to come back to their house for pizza, I agreed and we had a great time. We watched Lion King, my favorite movie and Izzy and I sang to all the songs.**

**We were all cuddled on the couch watching Little Mermaid, when she fell asleep in my arms.**

**Emmett looked over to me and smiled.**

"**She really likes you." he kissed my head and was going to take her. I shook my head and wanted to hold her for a while longer. I never knew I'd like a little child so much, I usually only liked 11 and up, most little one's cried and screamed. After while, my arm was falling asleep, so I stood up to walk her to her room and tuck her in. She woke up when I kissed her cheek. She hugged my neck and said "I love you Mommy Bella." and she snuggled into my hair, not letting go of my neck.**

**Emmett was smiling and had a tear down his cheek and I had tears streaming down my face.**

**Emmett covered her up and kissed her head, she relaxed her hold on me and I got up and walked past Em into the living room.**

"**I liked that." I smiled at Emmett.**

"**I honestly have never thought about being a mother anytime soon, but being here, with you two, it seems so normal and right. I hate leaving, Edward is never home and that place is so big." I sighed.**

**Emmett smiled at me and said "You're a natural at this mother thing, she really likes you. She talks about you non-stop and keeps asking when you're going to be her mommy." he smiled at me.**

"**We've only been at this a couple of days Emmett, we can't rush into anything." I sighed.**

"**Who's rushing? We've been waiting since we were 14! I think we're ready! I know I am." he beamed.**

"**Emmett, please." I sighed.**

"**O.K., O.K." he sounded defeated.**

**I snuggled into his chest and we sat there and just enjoyed each other.**

**My eyes started closing and I told Emmett I needed to go.**

**He didn't want me to go, but I told him I had to.**

**I called him once I got home, so he knew I was fine.**

**We spent Sunday on the beach and cooked out with Rose and Edward.**

**It was nice.**

**I kissed Emmett good night and told him I'd see him at school in the morning.**

**He wanted me to ride with him, but I declined, I didn't want to wait until after football practice to get home.**

**He conceded and said he'd see me sometime tomorrow.**

**EMPOV**

**I walked into the office on Monday morning with a huge bouquet of lilies' and smiled at Jessica and said good morning.**

**Principal Marcus smiled at me and looked at the flowers. "Everything worked out?" he raised an eyebrow at me.**

**I smiled and shook my head yes.**

**I asked for Bella's room number and Jessica reluctantly gave it to me.**

**I put the flowers on her desk and wrote a note on her board for everyone to see. "Have a Fantastic Day! xoxo ~ Coach M."**

**I walked to my office, ready for the day to begin.**

**About 10 minutes later, my phone beeped. "Thanks for the flowers, they're beautiful. xoxo ~ B"**

**I smiled to myself and knew that Bella and I needed to go away this weekend, I needed her more than she knew. I called my parents as the students arrived and told them about Bella and they were so excited. I asked if they'd keep Izzy for the weekend and they readily agreed, seeing as though we hadn't seen them in a couple of months.**

**I told the students today was lap day (only because I couldn't think of anything but brown hair and eyes), they groaned and said no fair on Monday, but one blow of the whistle and they were off.**

**I took my lap top out to the field with me and started looking up places for a relaxing weekend.**

**We were going to leave after our game on Friday night.**

**Our first game of the season and our first time up against Jacob Black's team.**

**BPOV**

**I walked into my classroom to see the flowers on my desk, I smiled and pulled out my cell and text Emmett, telling him I loved the flowers.**

**My kids started coming in and Jesse, started laughing and fell out of his chair.**

"**Jesse? Do you need to go to the office? Or better yet, write another report?" I scolded.**

"**Oh, are you going to tell Coach M about it?" he and his friends burst out laughing.**

**I pulled out my phone, turned around to call Emmett about his players, when I saw the note. I had no idea.**

**I turned red and proceeded to call Emmett, I made my class start reading as I called.**

"**Hey beautiful. What do I owe this pleasure?" he smiled.**

"**Your players! Especially Jesse, he saw the note and started laughing and the rest of the class followed. You need to do something about him or he'll be suspended." I warned.**

"**Bells. Calm down. That won't be necessary. Tell him he'll be answering to me at practice and the same goes for any of the others that mess around in there." he grumbled.**

**I sighed and agreed.**

**I walked back to the class and told Jesse about seeing the coach before practice and told the others what he said as well.**

**I couldn't wait until the end of the day.**

**Emmett told me he'd be over to talk to me tonight and kissed the phone.**

**I left school and went to the store to pick up stuff for dinner.**

**Got home and started, cooking dnner for Emmett.**

**An hour later, I was pulling the chicken parmasagn out of the oven and felt two arms snake around my waist and Emmett kissing my neck.**

**I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed.**

"**I want this, always." I smiled at him.**

"**Really?" Emmett asked.**

**I turned around in his arms and smiled and shook my head at him.**

**He kissed me and then pulled away "let's eat." he smiled.**

"**This weekend we're going away, just the two of us," he smiled.**

"**Really? I asked.**

**He shook his head and said "I need just you and me time, I don't want you out of my arms for one more minute." he smiled.**

**We carried on about school and life and he asked how the kids were today, I told him I had a little trouble with fourth period, because that has has most of his players in it. He said he'd have a talk to them tomorrow about it and then reminded me that I needed to be readt, because after the game on Friday, we were going away.**

**I kissed him goodnight and was excited for the weekend.**

**The week past by quickly and it was now Friday.**

**Everyone had on the school colors and I let my classes have a free day and we had a mini-party each class.**

**The kids said they liked the silly Ms. Swan better.**

**Emmett came in during 4th period to get his players and whistled when he saw me, causing the class to erupt in laughter.**

"**Ms. Swan, you look amazing. I like my couching jersy on you, it kind of swallows you, but with the black tights and flats, it works on you, especially with your hair in pigtails, he growled "I can't wait for tonight." he called his players and they left, with promises of running 5 laps and serious stretches.**

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter… **

**Next one will be the game and weekend away.**

**READ AND REVIEW….**

**Thanks for reading!!!**

****Stephanie owns all** **


	8. Chapter 7

**Remember Me**

**Chapter 7**

EMPOV

I was standing in the locker room with my boys, giving them a pep talk before the game.

There was a light knock at the door and I asked Jesse to get it.

I watched as he walked around the corner with a huge grin on his face and then saw Bella.

I jumped down from the bench and picked her up and spun her around kissing her.

All the boys made kissing noises and cat calls.

I dropped Bella to her feet and call the boys to order.

I gave them their speech and then Bella gave her own incentive…

"If you boys go out there and beat the Wolves, you won't have to read Romeo and Juliet next week. Does that sound like a deal? And to make it even better, we're watching the movie next week, but… If you beat the Wolves by more than 20 points, I won't make you watch the movie, you can come help out Coach M or have study time in the library, your choice! And one more… If you win by 30 points, we'll have a huge celebration at Coach M's house next weekend!" she was beaming.

We got a round of hoots and whistles, the boys all yelling 'we can do this'.

Wow, she can really motivate, I pulled her in for a big hug and kiss and whispered "what do I get if we win." I kissed her ear lobe.

She shuttered and whispered back "I'll make this a weekend you'll never forget" and then sucked on my ear lobe.

The boys were all watching us and shouted "kiss, kiss, kiss!" So, we did just that, I gave her the most passionate kiss I could give without ripping her clothes off.

I stopped and pulled us apart, "Alright boys, lets get out there and win this, there's a lot riding on this win for you guys!" They ran out to the waiting area, to be announced.

I pulled Bella by the hand and told her she'd be sitting on the bench for encouragement and motivation.

I walked out a head of my team to be greeted by Jacob Black, himself.

"Coach McCarty, nice to meet you again. I hope your boys play a better game this time, my boys have gotten bigger and your guys look skinner." he smiled and then noticed Bella beside me "Well, who is this beautiful creature, she is breathtaking." he smiled and grabbed her hand, kissing it before pulling it away. "Don't touch me! I don't know you, nor will I ever know you!" she turned on her heel and stalked over to the bench."Don't you ever touch my fiancé again Jacob Black!" I spat.

With that the announcer started talking, we shook hands and glared at one another before walking away.

They announced each team and then the guys came over to the bench, ready for the first play. I gave them what they needed and told them what was riding on this game, thinking to myself, not just for them, but, for what promises to be a great weekend!"

It was halftime and we were up 15 points, the guys were beaming and knew they'd accomplished a great deal! Bells being so proud of them, called them into a huddle. "O.K. boys, you're doing great, I'm going to sweeten the pot one more time, so you can bring this home. If you guys do all of the above requirements, we'll invite the cheerleaders to the pool party as well, deal?" They all nodded in agreement and got a second wind, they played the next half of the game hard, I was worried about a couple of them but they wanted what Bella offered, sure getting out of reading a love story and movie were great and even a party at the Coach's house was great, once she threw in the cheerleaders, it sweetened the pot and made them want it more.

By the end, we were up 31 points, Jacob's boys did not like losing and neither did Jake, he was yelling at his guys saying that they were weak and no good. It really was sad.

I pulled Bella into a hug and she kissed me so passionately, I couldn't hide my excitement from her.

I was right, this was going to be a great year…

BPOV

That nasty, vile Jacob Black kissed my hand and smiled at me like he wanted rape me, it was quite disturbing. Emmett pushed me behind him and yelled at Jacob Black to never touch me again.

He just gave a disturbing smile.

I walked over to the bench and sat down, I was pissed at this point and wanted to beat the shit out of him.

Some of the boys came over and asked if I was O.K. and if Coach M was going to have to beat down the 'dog' as they referred to him. I giggled and told them everything was fine, but we needed to beat their asses tonight. They all gasped in fake shock over my cursing and Jesse was the first one to tell me he would be good in my class, the rest of the year, because I was 'cool' and not to mention 'the hottest teacher in school.', for the guys at least.

I blushed at that and they all started laughing until Emmett called them over to set up the first few plays.

He walked over to me and told me that I was going to be his good luck charm this year, kissed my head and walked back to the sidelines.

We ended up winning by 31 points, the guys were delirious and for the ones that had cheerleader girlfriends, they ran over to them and pick them up, kissing them chastely as most parents were there in the bleachers.

Emmett and I picked up all the supplies, locked them up in the locker room, making sure everyone was gone and left for our weekend,

As we were driving, he took out his phone and called his parents, asking if everything was O.K. with Izzy and they assured him it was.

"Em, is this the first time you've been away from her?" he nodded sheepishly and said 'yes'.

I felt tears in my eyes. I felt bad for taking him away from her.

"We can go back and have time together with her, we don't have to have the entire weekend to ourselves." I suggested.

He shook his head "No, this is for us Bella. We've got to get reacquainted with one another and this is the only way. I want this, I really do. I need this, I have to let her go a little, I know I can't be there 24/7 for her, one weekend will be fine." he smiled.

"Are you done talking yourself into this?" I enquire.

He smiles and blushes.

We arrive at this beautiful B&B, it looks turn of the century.

When you walk in there is a sign that states 'no electronic devices beyond this point.'. As we walk you the check in desk, the woman behind the counter asks if we have cell phones or lap tops, we both hand over our cell phones and she locks them in a safe, turns the combo and locks the lock, handing us the key and says we may get them when we check out. She also assures Emmett for the 5th time that all emergency calls are transferred to rooms right away and if we go out and about in town, we're allowed our phones back then. Emmett was a little more relaxed after that.

We made our way to our room, it was down a corridor all by itself, which was incredibly romantic, opening the door, was even more of a surprise.

The fire place was burning, there were candles lit everywhere a bottle of champagne chilling, assorted fruits on the table as well as soft music playing, the bed was a huge California King poster bed with sheer white fabric wrapped and flowing around the bed.

Emmett sat our bags down and we both took in the beautiful sight of the room.

He walked over to me and grabbed me in a hug, "You, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever encountered in my life. I am so glad we found each other again." he kissed me ad sat me down, pouring each of us champagne.

We sipped is for a few moments, wandering around the sweet, looking at the wide vastness of forest behind us.

He made his way into the bathroom and I heard water running, when I walked in, he was in this oversized claw foot tub, motioning for me to join him, in the mounds of bubbles.

I undress in the corner, sliding in the tub, Emmett closes his eyes so I can have privacy while entering the water. Once I'm in, I sit between my legs and can feel that Emmett is more than excited to be here with me.

He kisses the back of my head and wraps his arms around me. "You know, you've made me the happiest man in the world tonight." he smiled.

'Oh, really and how did I accomplish that?" I ask.

"Well, you would have given up our romantic weekend, just so I didn't have to be away from my daughter. And you, being so sweet and wonderful with all my boys tonight, I think your classes will go a lot smoother now. And lastly, just being here with you, like this, I know I never ever wanted anyone as badly as I want you, right now." I turned and straddled his lap and began to kiss him with as much passion as I had in my body. "Emmett, I hope this doesn't sound horrible to you or anything, but I love you!" I smiled.

He stared at me for a few minutes, blinking and I started to feel like shit, so I began to get up off him, when he grabbed me and hugged me, "Oh, Bells, I love you too!" he kissed me again.

We relaxed for a few more minutes, then the water started to cool.

I leaned forward for Emmett to get out of the tub and wrap a towel around him and then held out my towel for me, closing his eyes once again. Once I was finished, he picked me up and walked us to the bed.

"Bells are you sure you want to do this?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I want to give myself fully to you Emmett McCarty!" I blushed.

He sat up and removed his towel, I almost changed my mind, and he knew I was having second thoughts, but he was gentle, he reached down for my towel and asked permission with his eyes, I nodded and when he took it off, he gasped and I became completely embarrassed. "Is something wrong?" I asked and began to get under the cover.

He stopped me and smiled.

"Bells, you are perfection and romance and sex all wrapped into a tiny package." He started kissing my neck, shoulders and every part of my body. His hands rubbing everywhere, until I felt like I was going to explode.

We made love for the first time and it was fantastic, yeah I hurt like hell, he was fucking huge, but after while it felt so very right.

After we finished making love, we laid there, my head on his shoulder and he was caressing my back.

"Bella?" he asked, making sure I was awake.

"Mmmm" I replied and looked up at him and he was holding a small black box.

My eyes got wide and I must have looked like a deer in headlights.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I would love it if you would make me the happiest man in the world, by becoming Mrs. McCarty?" he smiled that irresistible smile.

"Yes!" I didn't even have to think about it, I knew I loved him and that I wanted to be with him forever.

He slipped the ring on my finger. "Just so you know, I asked your parents and brother before buying this and asking you. Alice helped me pick this ring out, she said simplicity and elegance for you." he smiled.

We made love several more times that night and slept right through breakfast and lunch, waking and looking at the clock, it was 2:30 in the afternoon.

I tried to get up, but strong arms held me down.

I finally gave up and snuggled closer to him, waiting for him to wake.

Finally around 3p.m., we jumped out of bed, showered (made love in said shower) and got dressed for dinner and a carriage ride he told me.

We were finally ready around 5p.m., he offered me his arm and we were off to dinner.

The entire weekend was fabulous, we opted for room service the rest of the weekend, not wanting to get dressed and get out of bed.

"Bella, I want to marry you as soon as possible, a simple beach wedding with family and friends and a beach/pool party for the reception and we can honeymoon anywhere you'd like." he smiled at me.

"Then we should do it during summer break, then we have the entire summer." I suggested.

"That sounds great, but, I don't want to wait that long for you to move in, I want you with us now!" he smiled.

"What about Alice? She's still living with you." I asked.

"Why don't we move her into your house? I'm sure she'd love it. She's never lived on her own before and maybe she'll finally find a man." he smiled.

"Let's talk to her about it and if she agrees, we'll do it during Spring Break, that'll give me more time to get to know Izzy as well." I smiled.

He shook his head to agree and then leaned down to kiss me and start our last couple of hours before returning to reality.

EMPOV

I text Alice and asked if she could get reservations for everyone at a nice restaurant. Call Bella's family well as our family, let them know where and when, we want to celebrate Bella and I being together again." I smiled.

"Can I invite Jasper as well?" she beamed.

"Of course, how did that go?" I questioned.

"Oh, he was a complete gentlemen. We ate at a restaurant on the beach, the entire back deck was our, he reserved the entire area! We had a wonderful meal and walked on the beach and talked. He's so calm and quiet compared to me, but we work. We're going out again next weekend and I need to talk to Bella when she gets back." Alice said.

"We'll be home in a few hours, would you pick up Izzy and have her dressed and ready for tonight?" I asked.

She agreed. Bella and I checked out and began the drive back to reality.

Bella smiled the entire ride home and looked at her ring.

"What are you thinking, Bells." I asked.

"Just that I can't believe that this is actually happening. I feel like I'm dreaming." she smiled.

"When we get home, you need to put the ring in your pocket, so we can tell everyone tonight." her face fell as I suggested that, but I reminded her it would only be for a couple of hours.

Alice called when we were almost home and let us know everything was a go and everyone would be there at 7p.m.

"O.K., Bella. We'll have about 2 hours to get ready. So I want you to wear something ravishing because after, we're going back to your house and make it double official!" I smiled and wiggled my eyebrows.

She blushed, but agreed.

BPOV

I shaved, plucked and exfoliated every part of my body, wanting tonight to be just as perfect as the weekend, this would make it really official, since our families would know.

Just as I was finishing my lotion, there was a knock at the door, I ran out there and answered it, it was Alice bouncing up and down.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, since you and Emmett are making a big deal out of tonight, I thought you deserved a dress that screams, take me!' she smiled.

I rolled my eyes at her and she smiled.

"Let me see the ring." she stated.

"Wh..what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Bella, I know Emmett was acting all strange and pacing in his room before the game Friday and I watched him, he had a black box and kept opening and closing it, he was down on one knee and smiling the next. So… ..RING!!!" she demanded.

I sighed and retrieved it from my purse.

If shrieks broke glass, that would have done it.

"Alice, please, I think my ears are bleeding." I smiled.

"So, when?" she asked.

"Summer time." I smiled.

"Oh, that reminds me, I have something to ask. How would you like to live in my house? Emmett asked me to move in during Spring Break and he said you've never been on your own, so I thought you'd like this chance, but it's only if you want to, if not, we'll wait until we get married. I know he wanted to be with me, but I had to do this on my own." I smiled.

"I'd love to." she smiled. "I've been dying to find a place of my own, but couldn't stand to leave Em and Izzy." she was bouncing again.

"I'll leave anything you want, everything else, we'll sell or donate and you can have complete decorating freedom." I suggested.

I pulled out the dress she'd gotten me, it was beautiful.

It was a deep scarlet color, it was mid-thigh and had a dangerous front dip. She'd also picked up matching shoes, somehow.

She insisted on doing my hair and makeup as well.

She ran home after to get ready and said she was riding with Jasper. I smiled and let her know we needed to talk and soon.

Emmett called and said he'd be there in 5 minutes to get me.

I got my purse, made sure my ring was in there and headed out the door.

As I opened the door, there stood Emmett and Izzy with flowers for me.

I invited them in and Emmett couldn't keep his eyes off my chest, he leaned in and whispered 'we'll have lots of fun tonight'. I blushed and led them to my kitchen for a vase.

We put up the flowers, Izzy walked up and asked if I was her mommy yet, I shook my head, not yet, but soon. Her shriek mirrored Alice's, I scooped her up and kissed her and she put her arms around my neck and told me she loved me. I had to hold back my tears as did Emmett.

We went to the restaurant and while we were waiting for dinner, Emmett told everyone.

I thought my mom's face was going to break, she was smiling so big, my dad, he was happy, but I'm his baby, enough said. Everyone else was happy for us and they knew Emmett was going to ask me, they just didn't know it's be so soon, they were happy, as long as we were happy.

We told them of all our plans about Spring Break and a summer wedding and that Alice would be moving into our house, since Edward was moving into Rosalie's.

We enjoyed dinner and congratulations, Alice took Izzy home and Emmett and I proceeded back to my house, to make everything official.

We were both beaming going into school on Tuesday morning.

A/N:

So, what do you think???

Sorry it took so long, I had a migraine this weekend.

Hopefully the next Chapter will come easier…

Any suggestions on who can throw a kink in their happiness???

Let me know, PM me!!!

Read and Review…

30 would get the next chapter up tomorrow, any less, a few days… :0)

Thanks for reading!!!

REVIEW!!!


	9. Chapter 8

Remember Me

Chapter 8

EMPOV

When Bella and I walked into the staff meeting on Tuesday holding hands and looking like 2 teenagers in love, everyone stared.

"What's up with you?" Lauren nodded towards us. "Yeah, you look like you just had a night full of sex. Jessica said.

Bella giggled and I smiled.

"Ugghh" Jessica said and Lauren made a gagging noise.

"We're engaged! Bella busted out.

Then the screeching started, even if they didn't like each other, babies and engagements always brought squeals from women.

They all looked at Bella's ring and oowweed and aahhheeddd over it.

"What is all the fuss?" Principal Marcus said.

"Bella and Emmett are engaged!" Jessica shouted.

"Well congratulations!" Marcus came up and hugged Bella and shook my hand.

"Thanks you sir." I smiled at him.

"Well, I just wanted to let everyone know that we'll be having a new teacher finish out the year for Mr. King, he had a stroke this weekend, instead of a slew of substitutes. She is on a trial period, so I'd like you all to observe her and report back to me. If she's good, we'll keep her for next year. Now Bella, since Mr. King was the head of the English Dept., I would like to promote you to the head of the English Dept. I think you've got the background and you bring out the best in your students, I hear them praising you in the hallways and they all like to come to your class, I think you can turn this program around and make us one of the best!" Principal Marcus said.

Bella stood there with her mouth open, not knowing what to say.

"Um, I'd be honored to. Thank you Principal Marcus." Bella whispered.

I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"O.K., the new teacher starts next Monday, so remember, you're my eyes and ears, my entire staff must get along, animosity will not be tolerated. The children see and feel it, we have less fights in out school than any other in the U.S., I won't have a squeaky wheel! Now, have a great week! Oh, Bella I need to see you during your planning period, you'll need everything to be the head of the department and we'll discuss your raise." Principle Marcus smiled and Bella nodded.

I walked Bella to class and she was in a daze.

"Bells, hey, snap out of it, this is fantastic! This is what you've wanted, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I can't believe it." she smiled.

I hugged her again and gave her a deep kiss, as some of the students started to arrive.

Jesse was one of the first. "Get a room Coach M!" he shouted.

I popped him on the back of the head and kissed Bella once more before going to Gym.

BPOV

I can't believe this is happening…

WOW! I've only been here a few months and I'm head of the Dept. It's been my dream.

When I go into meet with Principal Marcus, I'm telling him to keep my raise and put it into my English budget. I have many ideas for next year, more classes to offer, etc… Emmett and I don't need the money. We both work because we love what we do. I know Emmett told me he's had the same salary for years, he has all his raises go into the football budget, so that's why we had a ton of new equipment and next year, we would have our own team Doctor, Emmett was going to talk to Edward about it. Hell, Edward would probably do it for free or ask the money be donated to one of his special causes.

I was snapped out of my thinking by the last bell.

"Good Morning class, now, I have some news for you, first off, give a big round of applause to our football players, they beat the stuffing out of the Wolves." I smiled and continued "so, the players get out of reading Romeo and Juliet this week, as well as the movie, sorry to everyone else, but if there are complaints, you will be writing a 1000 word essay on it as well. And players, if I hear you bragging, you'll not only watch the movie, read the book, miss out on the other, deal with Coach M and you'll write a 5000 word essay, so pass it on, I will not tolerate it. Do we understand?!" I exclaimed, putting on my best mean face.

They all nodded in agreement.

I dismissed my few players for the library or gym and this went on for all my classes.

During my planning period, I had my talk with Marcus and he agreed to my demands.

He told me he was happy about Emmett and I and said he'd talked to James, because James was going to call me and ask me to go away with them this weekend to Marcus' lake house, James understood and had a back up date already, some actress, Marcus dismissed.

I giggled, James wanted to ask me out over a movie star. Yeah right. I decided I had to tell Emmett about that, he'd get a laugh out of it.

The day finally ended and I walked to the gym to meet Emmett.

He'd snuck up behind me and grabbed me, spinning me around.

"Helloooo, Beautiful!" he kissed my neck.

"Hey!" I kissed him.

"Let's go get Izzy and get pizza tonight." Emmett suggested.

We picked up Izzy and went for pizza and then a walk on the beach, before placing her in bed.

Emmett and I had some wine and watched Mr. and Mrs. Smith and had a heavy make out session on the couch.

"Stay" he whispered in my ear.

"Not yet, Izzy isn't ready yet. We'll talk with her and see how she feels about me having a 'sleepover' with daddy." I smiled and kissed him again.

"O.K., if you say so." he pouted.

I giggled and said "That's why I love you Mr. McCarty."

He walked me to my car and I drove away, it felt like it took me hours to get home, when it was only 10 minutes away.

I called Emmett and let him know I was home.

As I was walking from my bedroom, I heard the front door slam and I jumped.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I frowned.

"Rose and I got into a fight, I'm going to bed. Night!" he slammed his door.

Oh, hell No, he wasn't getting away that easy!

"Edward Anthony Cullen, get your ass out here!" I yelled.

"What happened?" I accused.

"It wasn't me, it was her, damn it!" he yelled, pulling at his hair.

I went into the kitchen and poured us each a glass of wine.

"Here, now talk!" I sat on the couch crossing my legs.

"Well, we were talking over wedding plans and she's got like this fucking million dollar wedding planned all of a sudden and she was asking my opinion and I told her I didn't care, that I just needed to know the time and place and type of tuxedo to get and that's it and she went all fucking Bridezilla on me!" he sighed.

"Edward, you shouldn't have told her you didn't care." I smiled a small smile.

"I told her I didn't mean it like that, I just don't care what color or flowers or anything, that's for all the girls to do, I just want to plan our honeymoon." he smiled.

"Where do you have planned?" I asked.

"Australia for a month! I talked with my director and he gave me the dates that weren't good and I relayed those to Rose and told her I did my part for the wedding and she slapped me." he growled.

"Edward, I think you need to give her time to calm down and then go over with a huge bouquet of flowers and chocolates, at least that what dad always does and it works, with a sincere apology." I smiled.

"O.K. I've got Saturday off, I'll do it then." he smiled, gave me a hug and went to bed.

Edward and Rosalie made up, she was PMSing very bad, Edward was sending her to a specialist. He didn't do moody.

The rest of the weekend went fast and before you know it, Monday was here.

I had to go in before Emmett so I drove myself, smiling as I passed his house.

I had e-mailed my staff on Friday night and let them know about a meeting I wanted to have on Monday morning and left one for Marcus, so he could let the new teacher know.

They were all seated in the Teacher's Lounger and were enjoying the bagels and donuts I brought in with the coffee and juice.

About 5 minutes before the meeting was to begin, Marcus pokes his head in and asks if he can introduce the new teacher.

I motioned for them to come in, "Everyone this is Irina Denali and she'll be here for the remainder of the year, lets make her feel welcome and help her adjust, she just moved from Alaska." Marcus smiled.

I was the first to greet her, I held out my hand "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm the head of the English Department, so any and all questions, don't feel afraid to ask, we're like family here." I smiled.

She was about 5'9, slender with curves (built like Beyonce') she had dirty blond hair and blue grey eyes, she was pretty, I'd better watch Emmett I chuckled to myself.

"Nice to meet you Isabella." she replied.

"Oh, sorry, call me Bella, everyone else does," I smiled.

She nodded her head.

"So do you have a significant other? I'd love for you to come to dinner with me and my fiancé and we can show you around, if you'd like." I smiled.

"No, I'm here staying with my cousin, I lucked out on the job, it was so last minute, I've had my resume in here for 2 years now. I'm also here looking for some long lost family." she smiled.

A/N:

Hope this is a good chapter…

Let me know what you think???

PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!

READ

AND

REVIEW!!!!!!!

Thanks for reading!!!


	10. Chapter 9

Remember Me

Chapter 9

EMPOV

I felt uneasy all day, not knowing why.

I had everything I'd ever dreamed of.

I had my beautiful daughter and sexy as hell fiancé and a wonderful family, I couldn't ask for anything more.

I was sad I didn't get to see Bella at all today, I had performance reviews to write and she had the new teacher to deal with as now her duties of the Head of the English Department.

I called Bella when I got home and asked if I could come over for a while.

She agreed and I was there in a flash. As soon as she opened the door, I jumped her.

I couldn't get enough, she was insatiable. Our sex as well as our closeness was wonderful, we were just made for one another.

The next couple of weeks went like this, she was so busy with work, I'd come over for drinks and a quickie, sometimes we'd just talk, but we usually didn't have time for anything too in depth.

Sunday she called bright and early and asked if Izzy and I wanted to go to brunch, I agreed and told her we needed to start talking to Izzy about her moving in, she agreed, as Spring Break was only a few weeks away.

At lunch we were talking to Izzy about Bella moving in and Izzy squealed so loud, everyone turned and looked at us, they smiled and weren't upset, obviously guessing there was good news.

I told Bella we'd get a moving company to move her stuff, she shook her head no and said there was little she was bringing and that she was having an estate sale, if Alice didn't want anything.

We talked to Alice and she decided to just keep the stuff Bella had, as things were getting hot between her and Jasper and as Alice said 'you never know', so she didn't want to spend money on new things.

So, all Alice had to do as well, was pack the belongings of her room and head out, her and Bella were done swapping by the end of Sunday and Edward had most of his stuff gone as well, only a few of his sculptures were still there, because they didn't match Rose's décor, so they'd have to wait until they bought a new house.

BPOV

It had been a month since Irina started and she seemed nice enough, not very outgoing I noticed.

I told her that we were having a BBQ during Spring Break, gave her the address and told her to bring a guest if she liked. She said she'd try to make it.

Emmett and I were at the store Sunday night, after the last of my things were packed and Izzy was with the nanny.

I was walking when I became faint and passed out.

I awoke to beeping noises and a very worried Edward, Emmett and dad.

"We're waiting on the test results and MRI, Bella." Edward stated.

"What did you feel before you passed out?" my dad Carlisle asked.

"Nothing, I was picking up a can of soup from the bottom shelf, stood up and down I went." I giggled.

"Bells, this isn't a laughing matter." Emmett growled.

"Am I not allowed to make myself unworried by joking about it, Em?" I spat.

"Hey, you're in a hospital, control yourself Bells!" Edward stated.

I sighed and put my head in the pillow.

"How much longer do I have to wait, I am so bored!" I shouted.

"You'll stay until they tell you to leave, Bella!" Emmett stated.

"Damn it Em! I'm not a fucking child!" I growled.

Emmett slammed out of the door and I burst into tears.

Edward went after Emmett and dad stayed with me.

"Bella, when was your last cycle?" dad asked.

"What are you talking about dad?" I growled.

"Bella, I'm not playing games with you! When was your last period?" he asked.

I had to stop and think.

"Um, dad, hand me my purse please, I have it written in my calendar." I smiled.

I looked through my calendar and I felt it drop from my hands.

My dad looked at it and smiled, "I'm going to go get the boys and the test results." he smiled.

I laid in bed crying, Emmett was going to freak out and I going to be left to raise a child on my own, I know he doesn't want another one so soon, does he?

The boys came bursting through the doors and Emmett had been crying, "Whatever I can be for you, I will, whenever you need anything, just let me know." he held me in his arms.

Edward and Carlisle looked delighted.

Carlisle handed over the results to Emmett and said "Now, this problem with Bella is totally treatable. She just has to remain calm and not over exert herself. This will be a relatively long process and the worst will be the next few months, ending around 5 months or so." Carlisle smiled.

Emmett opened the page and there were pictures and notes, he looked at the blue post it and it read 'yes stupid, she's pregnant!' In Edward's neat handwriting.

Emmett beamed and looked like he was going to explode!

He picked me up and held me "Bells, we're having a baby!" he exclaimed!

"We're going to have to move up the wedding." he was panicking.

"Emmett, please! Let's just calm down." I'm only about a month, no biggie.

"I don't care, let's just go to the JOP and get married, to make it legal and then have our real wedding later, like planned. PLEASE!!!" Emmett begged.

"Can I get out of here now Edward? Please?" I begged.

"Only if I get uncle hugs." he smiled.

Dad told us to wait, he wanted to get Esme on the phone, Edward agreed and got Rose on the phone and Emmett pulled out his and got Alice on hers. "Hey we got some news to tell you guys," Carlisle stared.

"Um, yeah. It's about Bella." Edward sighed. There were gasps and ohhhhsss. "Yeah, um it appears that Bella has got a BABYINHERBELLY!!!" Emmett screamed.

A round of what's and crying came through the phones.

"We have one more thing to ask you guys though." Emmett sighed. "We'd like all of you at the court house tomorrow morning, we're getting married, so Bella starts off this pregnancy on the right foot, then there's no confusion later on." Emmett finished and I could tell her was in deep thought and crying.

I just brushed it off as nerves and happiness.

Everyone agreed, as long as we had our real wedding later.

We agreed and told them we had to go, I needed out of this damn hospital.

Edward got my papers and I was released.

Emmett and I returned home to find the house completely ready for tomorrow.

We looked at each other 'Alice' and burst out laughing.

Emmett went into the kitchen, got himself a beer and handed me a water. "Bells, we need to talk." he smiled a sad smile.

"Please don't tell me that you're leaving me." I burst into tears.

"Oh, God no! It's quite the opposite! I love you and want to spend forever with you." he smiled.

I smiled and he gave me a kiss.

"No, this is about what went through with Izzy." he smiled.

"Emmett, you told me and now we're going to make us all one big family. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere without you!" I stated.

"I know Bells, but I've just felt uneasy lately. I don't know why. I just want everything to be perfect for us." he smiled.

We talked for a while and I told him I needed some sleep, he agreed and we both turned in, knowing what a big day we had tomorrow.

We woke up bright and early to Izzy jumping on our bed.

Emmett grabbed her and started to tickle her, then told her we had a couple of surprises for her.

She was bouncing up and down like Alice.

"O.K. first off, what is the one thing you want most?" Emmett asked.

"Bella to be my mommy." Izzy stated without thinking.

I started crying.

"Well, in a few hours, she will be, so you can call her mommy now!" Emmett smiled.

She jumped in my arms and gave me kisses and squealed.

"I have a real mommy now! I can't wait to tell everyone next week." she was beaming.

"Now, for the next news. You're going to be a big sister!" I smiled.

She sat there for a minute and you could tell she was thinking.

"How? There's no babies here." she asked, very seriously.

"No silly, it's in Bella's belly." Emmett smiled.

"It's in mommies belly?" she smiled and laid her head on my stomach.

I laughed and told her yes, but it'd be a while until she got to meet the baby. I also let her know that we'd make a chart for her to keep track of and buy her a book on how to be a big sister. She was so excited and ready to tell everyone of her mommy and baby…

Emmett told her we had to go out for a while to make Bella her mommy and she was happy because she was going to her best friends house for the day, since we were having the BBQ later today.

Emmett and I got dressed in simple clothes; I had a white sundress and sandals and wore my hair in a French braid. Emmett wore a pair of khaki shorts, long sleeve white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and flip flops.

We waited for everyone to arrive so we could go to the courthouse.

Carlisle insisted we ride with him and Esme.

They talked to us about everything that was happening with us and to make sure we stayed focused on Izzy and the growing baby.

Before we got out, Carlisle handed us a box. Emmett opened in and inside were matching rings. "These were the set your grandparents wore, we'd like you to have these Emmett." We both smiled, because we'd forgotten about wedding bands.

Everyone arrived right on time and Alice even had a small bouquet of flowers for me. When we arrived, they called us in. They let us know there was a gazebo we could go out to, if we'd like. We agreed on that, knowing that it'd be a little more personal.

Edward was now glad the pictures would look better too.

We all walked outside, Edward with camera in hand.

It took about 15 minutes and we were husband and wife.

Emmett grabbed me and picked me up and kissed me with so much passion, I though I would burst.

We were all so happy and ready to get the BBQ started.

Everyone came back to our place and changed into swim suits and the guys got the grill started, Emmett and I were on a high and everyone could tell how in love we were.

The party was in high gear, when the door bell rang again.

I ran to answer it and to my surprise it was Irina and a guest.

"Irina, so nice of you to show up. The food is almost ready." I smiled.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought my sister, Tonya." she smiled.

"Of course not, I told you to bring a guest." I smiled and led her outside.

"Emmett, I'd like you to meet our newest teacher." I smiled.

When Emmett turned around, he dropped the spatula and pulled me to him and had an angry look on his face.

"What are you doing here." he spat.

By that time Alice and Jasper walked up and Alice growled, yes, she growled.

"Irina what the hell are you doing here." Alice yelled.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked. "Emmett, what's the matter?" I asked and I saw tears in his eyes.

"Let's take this inside, Alice will you get Edward and ask him to man the grill. Please. Bella and I need to talk to our guest in private!" he stated.

Alice shook her head and walked outside with Jasper.

We went to the study and Emmett closed the doors.

"O.K., now, please tell me what the hell is going on!" I stated and crossed my arms.

"Bella, Irina…Iri" Emmett started.

"I know who the hell she is Emmett, please tell me what this is about." I spat.

"Bells, you've got to remain calm, remember what your brother told you." he encouraged.

"Fine, jut get on with it." I stated.

"Bells, this is OUR daughters bio-mom." Emmett stated.

I gasped "What? She's been at the school for a month and you haven't managed to run into each other?" I stated.

"I've known he was there and I've been keeping tabs on him." Irina smirked.

"What the hell do you want?" I spat.

"Simple, my daughter." she stated.

"WHAT?!?!" I screamed. "She isn't, you don't have any rights! You signed them all away!" I yelled.

"Emmett I don't feel so well." I sat down.

"What's the matter?" he turned his back on the others in the room.

"I feel sick to my stomach and dizzy." I sighed.

"Just sit here and calm down." Emmett stated and turned to face the women.

"Irina and Tonya, I want you to leave, you have no rights to Bella and my daughter." he stated firmly.

"Oh, yes, I will get a lawyer, if you're going to make this difficult." she smirked."You signed away your rights and wanted nothing to with her, so go ahead and get a lawyer, I will fight you every step of the way!" Emmett spat.

With that, they turned and left.

I was crying into Emmett's chest, he pulled out his phone and called Edward into the study.

"She's hyperventilating, she won't calm down, I don't know what to do." Emmett stated to Edward.

"Bells, come on, you've got to calm down or else you're going back to the hospital." Edward stated.

"I think I need to go lay down. I don't fell very well." I stated.

Emmett carried me to our room and laid me down, I let him know I just need to be alone for a while, that he needed to go back to the party.

After I finally got him to leave, I broke down an cried. I don't know how long, but my body hurt and I finally found sleep.

When I woke up, it was dark outside, but the party was still going. I sat up in bed and decided to go outside to find some food, I was starving.

I stood up to walk out and as I did, all I saw was red and had a horrible pain in my stomach. I screamed and everyone ran into the room, Emmett grabbed me and was crying, Edward ran in, saw me covered in blood and called 911 and instructed Emmett not to move me anymore.

The ambulance came, Edward rode with me and Emmett rode with my parents and Alice and Jasper and Rose rode together.

I was in the ambulance crying and asking Edward what was wrong, he had tears in his eyes, but wouldn't answer me. I finally figured it out and cried even harder. Edward held my hand and comforted me all the way to the hospital.

They took me straight to a private ER room and my entire family was there. Alice and Rose had to walk out, they were getting sick.

Edward was pacing back and forth, waiting for the results to come back.

Finally the nurse came though the door with the results and Edward broke down, my dad took them from him and relayed what I'd already known. Emmett was devastated. He sat in the chair and broke down, everyone left the room to give us some private time.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry." I cried.

He came over to me and hugged me.

"It's not your fault baby, I know who's fault it is and I will take care of it." he stated.

"We have to now tell Izzy that she's not going to be a big sister for a little while, that'll be the hardest part."

They took me away and got everything done and said I'd have to stay overnight.

I made Emmett go home and get Izzy and explain to her, Edward stayed with me and we talked and cried and I told him what had happened.

He said we'd be able to try again in a few months, if we wanted.

Edward took me home the next morning, I was still sore, so he said to get plenty of rest.

I walked through the door and Izzy tackled me and was crying.

"Daddy told me what happened mommy, I'm sorry." she sniffled.

I hugged her to me and told her to come and snuggle with me on the couch.

We all sat there watching movies and being a family.

A/N:

I hope that you don't hate me after this chapter…

It does get better, I promise…

Read and Review…

Thanks!!!


	11. Chapter 10

**Remember Me**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

**I awoke in bed with Emmett wrapped around me.**

**I snuggled closer to him and let our a sigh."What's the matter baby?" Emmett smiled and kissed me.**

"**Just thinking, even though something really bad happened, I still have you and Izzy and my family and I know we'll be able to try again, when we're ready." I kissed his neck.**

"**You know, you're right. I'm still glad we're married though and I know that Izzy is too. I want to go have your name put on all her legal documents today, I don't want to waist anytime and we need to be prepared for anything Irina tries. I also want to call Marcus, he needs to know, she can't be working there." he hugged me closer.**

**We showered, which was a little painful to stand for so long, but I did it, thanks to Emmett's strong arms and got Izzy dressed, she was spending the day with Alice and Jasper, they were going to play putt-putt. She was so excited.**

**Emmett called his lawyer and got an appointment for 2p.m. that afternoon.**

**We called Marcus and explained everything to him, he apologized and gave his condolences and said Irina would not be welcome back on Monday, he'd be calling her this afternoon and Emmett warned him to be careful, she was a conniving bitch.**

"**Emmett, I love you so much, I just want everything to work out, I'm kind of scared." I said.**

"**Bells, nothing to worry about baby. We'll get through this, we had top notch lawyers then and we still do now…Everything will be fine." he kissed my head as we walked into the restaurant.**

**EMPOV**

**We finished lunch and headed to my lawyers office, Mr. Jenks.**

**He was a creepy man, but he knew his way around the law.**

**He had all legal documents ready to add Bella on as her mother.**

**We signed everything and Jenks put his notary seal on them and then we discussed what Irina was trying to do. Jenks said there was no legal leg for her to stand on since she threw her own daughter under the table and sighed all her rights away to her.**

**We finished up and I felt 100% better about everything after leaving there.**

**I grabbed up Bella and carried her to the car, placing kisses all over her.**

**We headed home to a waiting and frazzled Alice and Izzy.**

"**We were out playing putt-putt, we went for ice cream after and guess who was at the ice cream shop?" Alice looked pained.**

**Bella gasped and I punched the wall.**

"**Izzy, go to your room please, we have to have an adult conversation, O.K. sweetie." I said.**

"**Yes daddy." she smiled and kissed us all before we she went.**

"**Fuck! What the hell did she do Alice? Why didn't you call me?" I snapped.**

"**Well, for one I didn't want to scare Izzy and two, we walked in a few minutes before you. We drove around taking back roads and such, making sure we weren't followed and Jasper is patrolling around the neighborhood." she smiled.**

"**Remember Alice, she was at my house, she knows where I live, I'm sure you've thought about that." I smiled.**

"**I know dumb, dumb. I just didn't want her to know we were alone." Alice smiled.**

**Spring Break was over in a flash and we returned to work Monday morning.**

**When Bella arrived, she wrote her new name on the board and wanted to see how long it took the students to realize we'd married.**

**Of course, not even 5 minutes into class she text me saying that Jessie had detention for making a crude comment about why we'd gotten married. I told her to send him to me.**

**I took Jesse off starting lineup for Friday's game, which killed me, but he had to learn and he'd run 10 extra laps today and during detention, he'd have to start reading Romeo and Juliet, needless to say, he knew we were a force to be reckoned with and apologized to Bella after returning to class.**

**After school, Bella came and sat on the bleachers to watch us practice, since I drove today.**

**After practice was over, we drove home to find Irina in our drive way.**

"**What the fuck do you want?" I growled at her.**

"**I told you, my daughter!" she snapped.**

"**Listen, your rights went bye-bye when you signed that dotted line bitch and took the money!" I snapped.**

"**Tell you what, you hand over more green stuff and I'll forget all about the snot nosed brat!" she sneered.**

**Bella was in her face in an instant. "You will not talk about my daughter like that!" she screamed**

"**Bells, she's not worth it, she's a low life scum sucking leech! She'll never have our daughter and she'll never see another cent from me again." I said grabbing her hand and leading her to the house.**

**When we got inside Bella broke down… I held her while she cried… "Emmett, we can't let her get Izzy! She already took one from us, we can't let her get Izzy, we've got to keep an eye on her at all times." Bella was pacing and crying, she was frantic. "I need to take a leave of absence, I need to be with Izzy." she continued. "Bella, it'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen. If she's not with us, she'll be with my mom or if your parents would like to keep her…" Bella looked up at me. "My parents, we haven't told them about her, so we need to and I think their house would be perfect, they have security everywhere." Bella smiled and relaxed.**

**She finally sat on the couch and relaxed a little.**

**About an hour later it was time to get Izzy from Alice's, she'd spent the day there playing on the beach and shopping with Alice.**

**We arrived at Alice's and the front door was open a little, Emmett and I thought nothing of it, Alice must have not shut it all the way.**

**We walked in and saw the mess and Alice.**

**She was on the floor, not moving.**

**Emmett ran over and yelled she had a pulse and was pulling out his phone to call Edward and yelled for me to dial 911, I pulled out my phone and did just that, I sunk on the floor by Emmett and Alice, I got up and looked around for Izzy, nowhere to be found, there was the note.**

"**I told you I'd play hardball asshole and now I have **_**MY**_** daughter and unless you pay up, you'll never see her again! I'll contact you with the details."**

**The note dropped from my hands and I fell to the floor, Edward was running through the doors with Rose and Jasper hot on his heals. Jasper picked up Alice and cradled her, he was crying, Bella was in hysterics, I crawled over to her and she glared at me "You told me she would be O.K., I don't call this O.K.!" she screamed at me and beat me on the chest, I just held her until the ambulance arrived, Edward gave her a sedative and took her back to our house, I went to the hospital and talked with the police and gave them all the information I could until Alice woke up.**

**A/N:**

**Sorry so short…**

**Next will be longer on the search of Izzy.**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

Remember Me

Chapter 11

EMPOV

I arrived at the hospital and the police escorted me to a waiting area to get more details from me.

I told them all about Irina and signing her rights away, they put out on Amber Alert, especially since I had proof from the note.

I called to check on Bella and Rose said Edward was in there with her now, she was still out, and he'd given he a very strong sedative.

The doctor walked out and I told Rose I'd call back later. "Mr. McCarty?" he asked. "Yes, sir, I'm Alice's brother. Is she going to be O.K.?" I asked. "She'll be fine, she's going to have one hell of a headache and a nice bump on her head." the doctor reassured me.

I walked into Alice's room and she was lying there, crying.

"That bitch took your baby Emmett, I am so sorry. Everything was going fine, we were playing on the beach, Izzy got tired so we came in to nap, Izzy insisted on the living room floor and cartoons, so I made her a little bed and the next thing, Izzy is screaming and I turn around to see Irina and her sister. I fought with Irina while her sister grabbed Izzy, she placed something over Izzy's mouth and she went limp and quiet. The next thing I know, I wake up here. Where's Bella and Jasper ?" she finished.

"Bella is at home resting, she had to be sedated by Edward and he and Rose are taking care of her right now. She's pretty messed up and blames me." I lowered my head and I heard Alice gasp. "What? Why?" she questioned. "I had just told her everything was going to be fine, we were going to have her stay with mom and dad for a while, because they have the entire grounds under security, you know?" I stopped and pulled out my phone, my breath hitching with my newest picture, my girls together on our wedding day, I popped it open and called Edward, I needed to know she was O.K.

Edward answered and said Bella had woken up once, but was so hysterical that he gave her another shot, but said if it continued, he'd admit her to the hospital to keep her on an even flow of medicines through I.V.'s.

I agreed with Edward, no matter how pissed she was at me, I wasn't losing her too. Edward told me he'd call back in a few hours with his assessment. I sat in the room holding Alice's hand and watching her sleep.

I was just dozing off when my phone rang. "Emmett, we're bringing Bella in, she was having a horrible nightmare and basically started convulsing, I'm not sure what's going on dude, but Rose is in the backseat with her, we'll be in the ER in about 10 minutes, let them know you're with Dr. Cullen and they'll let you back, I already told them you'd be there. After we get her stabilized, she'll be in the room with Alice." Edward hung up and I kissed Alice's hand. I let her attending nurse know where I'd be and to contact me or Edward if Alice woke up.

I got to the ER as Edward was carrying her in.

He walked into a semi-private room and placed her on the bed. He was worried, it was in his eyes.

I ran over to Bella, held her hand and cried. I kissed her face, forehead, eyes and finally lips, then there was a slight smile. She sighed in her sleep and that made us all relax a little.

Edwards phone was ringing now, he excused himself and stepped outside, he was gone for about 20 minutes. "Emmett, can I speak with you in private?" he looked at Rose and she nodded in understanding.

"What's up Edward?" I asked seriously. "Emmett, they found put where Izzy is." she gave a half smirk.

"What?" I boomed and smiled, but one look at Edward's face and my smile faded. "Emmett, they took her to Alaska." his face dropped. I looked at him in confusion for a moment, he thought that was bad, I knew it as good. "Get me the police, I can give them some good information on her family in Alaska." I smiled.

The police arrived and I gave them everything I had and they seemed very confidant in dealing with her and her family. I told Edward that as soon as we knew Bella was fine, I was hoping on a plane for Alaska. Edward wasn't happy with the idea and said it might make Bella even worse off. I told him to make sure he let her know I was going to get our baby girl back and that she should concentrate on getting better, so Izzy can come home to her mommy. Edward smiled and said he would and she'd be in good hands.

Once the MRI and CatScan's were done and came back fine, I kissed Bella's forehead, telling her I loved her and kissed her ring finger, telling her I'd be back with our baby girl soon, I left for Alice's room and surprise, she was awake and Jasper by her side.

I told her of my plans and she just asked me to be careful.

I told Jasper to look out for her and Bella and informed Alice that her and Bella would be staying with our parents for a while. Jasper objected, thinking that Bella's parent's house would be just as good, since her dad was a doctor as well and they had excellent security too. I gave in and said yes and even agreed she'd be more comfortable in her old room. With that, I left and made arrangements on my way home to pack my bags. I called Marcus and informed him of everything and said all would be taken care of for Bella and I and to bring our daughter home safely.

I finally arrived in Alaska and an Sherriff's Deputy was waiting for me, filling me in on the different places they had staked out.

I rode along with this on my first night there, his name was Jack and he was about 40, very nice man, we settled into an easy conversation, while watching the current apartment building. We sat there for well over 5 hours, before anyone emerged. It was Tonya and she had an overnight bag in her hand. He called for the other car down the street to come take our spot, when we left. We followed Tonya until she came to the entrance of he parents cabin in the woods, it had a short drive way, but we could risk following her again.

So we parked down the road and told the others our position. Jack had teams move into the woods, to see what was going on in the cabin, I waited nervously in the car. All of a sudden, my phone started to vibrate, I pull it out and it's an unknown caller. "Hello?" I answer timidly. "Ahhh, Emmett so glad to hear your wonderful voice." I cringed immediately. "Irina. What do you want?" I started angrily. "No, no my dear Emmett, it's not what I want, it's what you want and I know you want your little snot nosed brat back!" Irina screeched. "You will not talk about my daughter like that!" I yelled into the phone. "I will talk however the hell I want to about our daughter! You stupid son of a bitch!" she yelled into the phone.

"You gave up all rights to her, just give her back, I'll give you the money!" I was pleading with her. "Let me talk to her!" I demanded. "Sorry, she's sleeping at the moment, we had to make her, she wouldn't stop screaming." she laughed. "If you've hurt her, I will track you down and kill you myself, Irina!" I yelled into the phone. "Don't be stupid Emmett, I know you would. We gave her Benadryl, it'll keep her out for a few hours, hopefully she'll be back to you by then and we can all forget about this!" she laughed. "Fine, when? Where? And how much? Irina." I demanded.

"First off, you need to come to me… we'll me on my turf, secondly, I want five million dollars and don't scoff at me, I know you've got plenty more than that, that's about a month or two worth of interest for you and you've got two days to get it and come to Alaska, I'll call you with more later." And with that she hung up. Jack asked if he heard anyone inside the cabin talking a few minutes ago, to his team, one of them finally clicked on, assuming they had to retreat away from the house, so their voice wouldn't be heard.

"Yes, sir. Someone was inside making demands. Should we move now?" the voice asked. "No, we need to have proof the little girl is inside, take your places, remain on silent until you hear from me further." Jack instructed.

With that, he drove me back to the police station to make arrangements for the money. He knew the president of the bank, so we were talking to him and he said he could get us the money by tomorrow night, no problems. I was relieved that I had some answers for when Irina called back.

I excused myself from the gentlemen, telling them I needed to check on my wife.

Edward's phone rang 3 times and went to voice mail, I wasn't to happy about that fact.

I called the hospital directly and had them page Edward. After about 3 minutes, he picked up the phone. "Dr. Cullen speaking, how can I help you?" he asked. "Ah, Edward, how is Bella and Alice?" I asked.

"Well, Alice is fine, she's actually going to be released in the morning, if she can hold down food, as for Bella, well she awoke and asked for you, when I told her where you went, she started crying and then sobbing, saying that she's losing both of you now, she's very clearly upset. She isn't handling this well. I've never seen my sister like this Emmett. She's always strong and confident and the one holding everything together. Mom and dad are on their way here, to try and help with her, she's always calmer with mom around." he sighed. I started to tell him about Izzy, when I heard a blood curling scream come through the phone and then crying. Edward dropped the phone, but I stayed on the line, listening to him trying to call his sister, my wife, my everything. After about 10 minutes, he picked up the phone again "Shit. Em?" he asked. "Still here." I said through my own tears. " Can I talk to her, is she enough of herself?" I asked cautiously. "Yeah, hold on." he said. I heard him talking to her and calming her, finally I heard "Emmett" come through the phone in just barely a whisper. "Baby, I'm here. I'm so sorry, I found where Izzy is, we're going to get her back soon, I promise, we'll be home and be happy again." I tried to smile, so she would hear my positive tone. "Really? Where is she?" she asked, a little stronger. "She's here in Alaska, Irina called with her demands and I've got the money ready to hand over for our baby girl, that's all she fucking wants is money!" I cried into the phone. "Emmett, it's O.K." I heard Bella's voice, stronger now through the phone. "We'll be fine, I'm going back to my parents house and when we get Izzy back, we can stay with them until we get a new house built on the beach, completely private with a state of the art security system, understand?" she demanded of me. I laughed and told her whatever she wanted I would do and she knew it to, anything in the world for my wife and child and one day children. "Bella, you are amazing. I can't believe how you bounced back baby." I smiled and laughed. "It's because of you Emmett. I have to be strong for you and Izzy and get my self healed so we can start on more little Emmett's." she giggled.

"Bella?" I whispered. "Yes, Emmett." she sighed. " I love you." I smiled. "Emmett?" she asked. "Yes, Bella." I repeated her words. "I love you too." she smiled. "Bells, you get some rest and I'll see you in a few days with our daughter. Oh and if you feel like it, start looking at house plans, we'll get started as soon as possible." I said. "O.K. I will. I'm going to listen to what Edward tells me and I'm going to my parents as soon as he releases me and I think Alice is going with me, so we can discuss our house plans too." she giggled and I could tell she was feeling better.

"Love you Bella." I smiled into the phone and she repeated the same to me and told me that Edward wanted to talk to me. "Emmett, wow, what did you say to her?" he asked. "I told her we'd found Irina and we'd be home in a couple of days." I said proudly. I heard a sigh and asked what that was for. "Emmett, you can't tell her things like that, she's going to expect you to really be home." He had obviously walked out of the room and was talking to me without Bella around. "Edward, I'm not just saying it, we did find Irina and are taking the proper steps to get Izzy back. It should really only take a couple of days. Seriously, I wouldn't lie to Bella about that." I sighed. ""Oh, O.K., well good then. I can't wait for you to come back. Take it easy man and I'll keep you updated on Bella's progress." He finished with a Love You, Man.

I walked back to the room and Jack was ready to leave for the night, they said everything was set and the money would have invisible tracers on it and they would never know. I was relieved that they wouldn't be getting away with this.

Jack took me back to the station and put me up in one of the little off duty rooms they had set up for round the clock shifts. He told me I could get a hotel room, but I wanted to be close to where they were, incase something happened. About 5a.m., my phone rang, it startled me and it was unknown again. I answered immediately. "Hello?" I said sitting up. "Ahhh, again, your voice is so sexy Emmett." It was Irina. "What do you want?" I asked. "Money. Do you have it?" she asked. "Yes, it'll be ready by 2p.m. this afternoon." I sighed. "Good, I'll call you later with the drop details." she laughed. "I want to talk to my daughter right now, no money if I can't talk to her." I demanded with great force. "Fine, she's been awake asking for you and Bella." she said her name with disgust. "Put her on!" I growled. "Daddy?" she had been crying, I started to cry as well. "Izzy! Are you O.K.?" I asked. "Yeah, Aunt Irina said we were going to go shopping and buy presents, but she game me yucky medicine and I went to sleep and now I feel like I'm going to throw up and I want you and mommy, I'm scared." and she was gone, the phone went dead. I called Jack into the room and told him. He called his men by the house and confirmed that they'd seen a smaller shadow and heard a small voice crying a few seconds ago, then crying and silence. Jack was pissed and said that the men were going to move in, at first light. He told me to get ready, it was going to go down in an hour and I'd have my little girl back and wouldn't have to lose my money either. I told him that was the least of my worries and I'd already made up my mind to donate half of that to his police force, they were in need of a few new items and had been very helpful to me and my family, I'd surprise him tomorrow.

I put my shoes on and hoped in the car with Jack.

We drove quickly to our spot and he told me no matter what I heard, I was to remain in the car and they'd bring my daughter to me. I agreed and was in a fit of nervous energy. He handed me a blanket to wrap my daughter in and I was all smiles, I took my phone out quickly and text Edward, telling him we were getting Izzy back in a few, but NOT to tell Bella, I wanted that surprise for myself. He text back a gotcha and I put my phone down, to wait for my daughter.

Jack got out of the car and disappeared into the woods, his radio was on in the car so I could hear everything he was saying and his deputies were saying as well. About 45 minutes later I hear a 'GO!' and there was screaming and shouting and crying, Izzy, she was crying and Jack gave her out 'secret' code word, so she knew he was a friend and to go with him, I was crying so hard, I didn't know if I could stay seated, but I did, I listened to Jack and waited. He came out and had my baby in his arms and opened the car door and handed her to me and I cried and she cried and told me how mean 'aunt' Irina and Tonya were to her. She was crying and wanted mommy, that's all she kept crying for was Bella. I picked up my phone and dialed Edward's number and asked if Bella was close, he said she was sleeping and I told him he needed to wake her up, I had Izzy and she wanted to talk to Bella, he was so excited, he squealed like a little girl.

We waited for a second and then I heard a groggy 'hello' into the phone. I then handed the phone to Izzy and she said "Mommy, is that you?" I had the phone on speaker and I could hear Bella crying into the phone. "Yes, baby, it's mommy, I'm so glad you're O.K." Bella's voice was jubilant.

They both cried into the phone for a while and I told Bella we'd be home tomorrow night and to let my parents know we'd be having a big dinner and Bella insisted on having it at her parents home. Her and Alice would take care of all the planning and our father's would pick us up at the airport. I told her I'd call her with the final details later.

Jack and his troops came out of the woods with Irina and Tonya in cuffs and said they had a slew of charges, besides kidnapping, there was child abuse, for using chloroform and other drugs to keep a child under control and for lack of food, they'd only given her a piece of bread and some water for the 3, almost 4 days she'd been gone. She was even in her same clothes as when she'd disappeared and soiled, they hadn't let her use the restroom or they scared her so bad she's peed herself out of fear.

Jack drove us to a nice hotel and got us a room and said he had phone numbers of some children's stores who'd deliver clothing to the hotel for us. I thanked him and he assured me it was part of his job. I told him we'd be by on the way to the airport tomorrow. He insisted on coming to pick us up and take us personally himself. I agreed, only if we could buy him lunch before we left. He agreed and said he'd be there around 10:30a.m. to get us.

I got Izzy into a nice bubble bath, she was excited, I left her put the bubbles in herself and she had a blast. I called the children's store and they told me what types of clothes they had, I told her I'd need panties and a nightgown and then for the trip home tomorrow I needed a pair of their cutest jeans and most girlish shirt in pink or purple they had. And then for our welcome back party, I'd need a dress, I needed their most beautiful one they had, the frilliest and shoes, I'd need sneakers for the jeans and dress shoes for the dress along with tights and I told her money wasn't an option, if she needed to go outside her store for anything, to let me know and I'd call up the store with my information and she'd be greatly compensated. After talking to the lady, I come to find out it was Jack's sister and he'd told her the gist of what was going on and she said to give her at least 45 minutes. I thanked her for her time and planned on getting her and Jack's information to make sure they were compensated for all of their time.

I went into check on Izzy and she was having a blast with the bubbles. I asked if she was ready for me to wash her hair so we could order room service and watch T.V. She asked if I could order room service first and then wash her hair. I agreed and went to order. She insisted on pizza, so we had pizza and I ordered cheesecake for dessert, milk for her and a beer for me. I ran into wash her hair and she wanted to help tonight, saying she was a big girl now and could do it herself. I smiled and let her help.

We finished and I wrapped her in the huge towel, like a mummy, until her clothes got there. I brushed her hair and sat her on the couch and just hugged her until room service came.

We ate our pizza and cheesecake and when we were finished there was a knock on the door, Izzy stiffened in my arms and started clinging for dear life. I told her it was O.K., it was friend, bringing clothes for her.

I held Izzy tight to me and let the woman in. "Hi, I'm Grace, Jack's sister. Nice to meet you Mr. McCarty." I shook her hand and led her to the couch, Izzy looking at her with wide eyes. She took out the pack of panties and the night gown, Izzy jumped up and down and hugged her around her neck, it was her favorite, Hannah Montana. She squealed and ran into the bathroom to change. She came out and thanked Grace.

She pulled out the clothes for the flight tomorrow and it was the cutest pair of jeans, they had hearts all over the back pocket and they came and wrapped all the way down the leg. The shirt for it matched and the hearts wrapped all the way around her torso with a big heart over her own heart. Izzy loved it and she pulled out the matching heart socks and the cutest pair of pink Converse, Bella will love those. "These are just like mommies!" she squealed. "Yes, they are. She'll be so excited you guys have matching shoes!" and Izzy shook her head, "No daddy, mommy isn't into shopping, but Aunt Alice, now she'll love the idea!" she stated with her hand on her hip. Grace and I laughed. The Grace pulled out the dress, it was perfect! Izzy jumped up and down and squealed that it looked like an Aunt Alice dress and sure enough, we looked at the tag and it said 'Little Pixie', Alice's clothing line. She was jumping up and down, she was so excited, she couldn't wait to have Aunt Alice see this on her, even though she had most everything Alice made, she didn't have this dress. Izzy wasn't into the frilly things.

Grace said her own daughter liked this line too, but the clothes were a little pricy. I'd have to talk to Alice about that.

I thanked Grace and paid her for the items she'd bought, I also tried to give her a little extra and she wouldn't have it. "I'd want someone to do the same for me if something happened and bring a single parent, it's an even closer feeling." she smiled. I told her I understood as I was a single parent up until a few days ago. She said goodbye and left. I made a mental note to get her information, she was more than helpful and I wanted to get her something extra special.

Izzy was curled up in the bed, asleep and hugging the pillow. I put my pajama bottoms on and called to see how everyone was. They all were doing great and Alice told me Bella was finally sleeping, after Edward slipped her some sleeping medicine in her juice, because now she was too keyed up. I called my dad afterwards and told him my plans to help the friendly people here and he agreed. I told him I wanted to give the police department $2.5 million dollars and give Jack and his sister each $100,000. I'd give more, but I know they wouldn't take it, besides, I talked to Alice and she was sending Grace's daughter a voucher for her entire winter line of 'Little Pixie' as well as a voucher for the next 3 lines and hopefully she'd be able to bring the prices down soon.

I climbed into bed next to my baby and snuggled into her.

I awoke to her jumping on the bed. I grabbed her and kissed her face as she squealed. I got her dressed and put on cartoons while I took a quick shower. I dressed and we packed my bag with her things as well, we walked to the bank, which was a couple blocks away and thanked the manager for his help. I also told him I needed to have a deposit into Jack and Grace's accounts for $100,000 for all their help. I also told him I needed a check for the 2.5 so I could give it to Jack before I got on the plane. He smiled and wished me luck and complemented me on my beautiful daughter.

We went back to the hotel and got my bag and waited for Jack in the lobby.

He arrived and we left for lunch, before the airport.

We had a nice lunch and I couldn't wait any longer, I gave him the check in the restaurant and he was crying, it was crazy, he was so thankful. I told him it was the least I could do, for what he did for my family.

We exchanged business cards and I told him to give me a call if he was ever in California and he said the same.

We boarded our plane and headed home.

A/N:

SO???????

Do you like it???

I can't wait for the reviews…

I hope everyone likes it…

I didn't drag it out, so hopefully that makes everyone happy as well…

READ AND REVIEW!!!

**I own nothing!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

Remember Me

Chapter 12

BPOV

When I got the news that Emmett had got Izzy, I was so happy.

Of course I was bouncing off the walls and couldn't go back to sleep if I tried.

I ran into Alice's room and bounced on the bed "Alice, Alice, they found Izzy, they'll be home tomorrow, we've got to go shopping, we've got a dinner party to plan, there is so much to do, come on, get you little ass up and let's go." I pulled her covers off and she whined 'Bells, what the fuck time is it?" she groaned.

"Um.. Oh, it's 4:45a.m." I responded proudly. "Really, Bella. What can we do at 4:45a.m.?" she growled at me. "We can go to Wal-Mart and start getting stuff, come on, please!!!" I begged. "Be ready in 20 minutes pixie!" I ran out of the room and pulled on my Victoria's Secret sweats and Converse, threw my hair in a ponytail and ran into Alice's she was just brushing her teeth.

We drove Alice's Porsche to the store and got everything needed for dinner, except for the meat, we'd send Carlisle and Edward for that tomorrow.

We went to the toy section and bought some welcome back gifts for Izzy and by that time, my steam was running out and as we made our way to the checkout, my phone was ringing, I looked at it and sighed Edward "Yes, brother dear?" I rolled my eyes as I talked to him. "Where the HELL are you and Alice? I come to check on you two and neither on e of you are here!" he screamed into the phone. "Sorry, Emmett called me and told me that they would be home today and we're having a big dinner and celebrating and I couldn't wait any longer." I paused to hear his response. "Wow, that extra shot did you some good, you actually sound really rested." He was smiling, I could tell by his voice. "Shot? What shot? Did you give me a fucking sedative Edward? What the fuck?" I screamed. "Bells, shhh, we're in the middle of a store" Alice said. "Fine, I'm going now Edward, we'll be home in a few minutes." I hung up my phone.

We got home and unpacked everything, Esme said she and Alice would start with the decorations and I needed to rest. I agreed and went up stairs to rest before my family came back to me.

EmPOV

Izzy and I were both bouncing as the plane landed.

We both couldn't wait to get back to Bella.

As we made our way to baggage claim, I saw both fathers. I scooped up Izzy and picked up my pace.

"Dad, Carlisle. How are you?" I gave them both a hug and Izzy jumped into the arms of her grandfathers.

I claimed our bags and we made our way out to Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Carlisle, how is Bella?" is asked. "She was napping when we left, she had Alice up at 4:45 this morning and shopping, Bella - shopping! Edward had to call her and reign her in, she was just running on pure adrenaline and them she was mad because she found out that Edward had been giving her sedatives." Carlisle chuckled, as did my dad. Izzy had fallen asleep.

We finally arrived at the house and the front door flung open and Bella ran out in a simple blue slip dress and kitten heels, her hair was flowing down her back and she was a vision with her smile from ear to ear.

She scooped up Izzy in her cute dress I'd bought her and kissed her all over "Mommy, I'm so glad to be home, I only want Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose from now on, No More Aunt Irina, she wasn't nice at all and she kept telling me that you and daddy wanted to replace me with a new baby, that's why she took me." Izzy hugged Bella's neck and she was crying "Mommy and Daddy are never going to replace you, there is only one Izzy and if we do have another baby, they will not replace you, they will be an addition to our family and you'll be the best big sister ever!" Bella hugged her tighter and then Alice appeared at the door and Izzy jumped out of Bella's arms and ran to Alice. Bella turned to me and I closed the distance and hugged her with all my might. "Bella, I'm so glad you are O.K. baby. I've missed you." I whispered in her ear. "I've missed you too, I've got a surprise for you after Izzy goes to bed tonight." she smiled into my neck and kissed it. "You should see what my mom did for Izzy's room, she might never want to leave here." Bella giggled. "What did she do Bells?" I smiled. She pulled on my hand and led me inside. "She made it into a Fairy Princesses Wonderland, it's got fairies and princesses everywhere and there is even a section in her closet dedicated to dress up clothes." Bella shook her head and giggled. We made it up stairs and Alice and Izzy were giggling, Bella and I watched from the doorway. "Did you find the house plans you like yet?" I whispered. She didn't take here eyes off Izzy as she nodded and she whispered back "We'll have to have this room re-created when we move out. Oh, all of our things are here and all of our important things are in storage, I figured we can go by tomorrow to make sure I have everything and we'll just sell the house furnished, we'll need new things once we move anyway." she smiled at me.

"Sounds good Bells, let's get our baby and eat, I'm starving!" I smiled and walked over to scoop up Izzy in my arms.

We made it downstairs and Edward and Rose were just walking in, Izzy screeched when she saw Rose walk in and jumped from my arms to Edward and Rose. Rose, was just getting use to Izzy, but Izzy loved her, because she always did Izzy's hair and shopped with her and Alice. Rose hugged her and handed her a present. "Daddy, can I open it?" Izzy asked. "Yes baby, you sure can." I said. She pulled Rose over to the couch and squealed once she opened it, it was the newest Hannah Montana doll, she was overjoyed to say the least. Esme called us all for dinner and Izzy took off to see her grandmothers, she thanked Esme for the room and wanted to sit in between Alice and Rose, "I'll switch with her," Edward smiled. He grabbed his chair and Bella grabbed his place setting and switched it with Izzy's so now Edward was between Bella and I and Jasper picked up Izzy in her booster set and carried her to be with Alice and Rose and Bella set her special Princess dishes in front of her. We had a nice dinner and everyone talked about Bella and I's house plans. "You know, I have a friend who is selling his Estate on the beach and it's secured by a 10 foot wall and security gate and it's piece of beach is totally private, there are only 5 houses out there and it's in the same school district, so Izzy would be going to the same school you intended, where as if you built this new house, the school in that district isn't as nice and you'd have to wait to have it built, this house is only 5 years old and has state of the art everything, it's a gorgeous house, I think you kids would like it. There is also a pool and did I mention, these 5 houses are their own community, it's a gated community. It's very family, 2 are movie stars, 2 are sports stars and the 5th would be you." Carlisle grinned. Bella looked around Edward and smiled. "It's up to you dear, we can at least look, right?" Bella asked me. "Bells, it's totally up to you sweetheart, I want you to feel safe and happy." I smiled. "Daddy, can you see if we can get a tour of the home tomorrow? And can you come with us?" she smiled at Carlisle and he nodded, saying he'd call right after dinner. We finished and moved into the living room, where Izzy was playing with some of her new toys and everyone was talking about their lives, Carlisle emerged from his study and said we were set for tomorrow morning. Esme chimed up and said she would take care of Izzy for us and Izzy looked up and smiled "Can we make chocolate chip cookies tomorrow?" Esme shook her head yes, if she was a good girl and Izzy jumped in her lap and kissed her.

Edward grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to the kitchen and I looked at Emmett confused, he shrugged his shoulders and I gave in and followed. "What gives Edward?" I asked. "I just wanted to let you know that if you and Emmett were going to have a reunion tonight, that you're going to be sore from everything that happened, you're fine to have one, but it might be painful or uncomfortable." he grimaced at me. "Thanks bro, I appreciate that warning." I smiled. We headed back out and Izzy was in Carlisle's lap, sleeping. I walked over to get her and he smiled and said him and Esme were turning in and they'd take her and tuck her in, so we could finish talking with our friends, ,y parents had left about 20 minutes ago as they had a little drive ahead of them. We kissed Izzy on the forehead and they retreated upstairs. We stayed talking to our siblings for another hour and then they left. Bella and I were immediately all over each other, I carried her upstairs and went to our room at the end of the hallway and made love to my beautiful wife, she was in a little pain, but she urged me to continue, we took it slow and made it last it was beautiful. We last for almost 2 hours and 3 orgasms later and then we couldn't keep our eyes opened. We snuggled into each other and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. "MOMMY, DADDY, WAKE UP!!!" we awoke to high pitched screeching and jumping on the bed of our angel. "Come on, we made pancakes and bacon and eggs and fruit and grandpa made fresh juice, hurry!" she jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. Bella groaned and snuggled into me "Do we have to?" she kissed my neck. "They're your parents dear, what will they do if we skip?" I asked, which I soon regretted. Carlisle appeared at the door "If you 2 don't get down here in 5 minutes, I'm sending Esme up and she's ready to have a sex talk with you 2 about giving her more grandchildren." he laughed a deep laugh, just like Edward and walked away, that got us both up, not the fact of having more children, we wanted a few more, the fact of talking sex with my mother, that's something no one wants. We quickly threw on pajama's and went down stairs. We enjoyed our breakfast and then went to shower and to look at this house in a secluded neighbor hood.

BPOV

We arrived at the house and it was everything and more, it was a fucking mansion. I looked at Emmett with a worried look on my face and he squeezed my hand and smiled. "It's wonderful Bells." he whispered as we pulled through the gates. I just nodded. We both came from money, but didn't live extravagantly, our parents raised us to be discreet and there was nothing discreet about this house.

Carlisle's friends welcomed us in and asked if we'd just like to look around first, we said yes and him and Carlisle went outside to catch up as we headed upstairs.

The rooms were wonderful and huge. There were 7 in all, not including the study and game room downstairs and the playroom upstairs. There were 10 bathrooms, one for each bedroom, the playroom had a half bath as did the game room/media room and a half bath in the hallway. All the bedrooms were upstairs and in the master, there was a panic room, which was nice, just hopefully we'd never need to use it. The kitchen was to die for, the owner was friends with several famous Chef's including Emeril, which left Emmett drooling, they helped him design a dream kitchen, there was an infinity pool and a hot tub, attached to the pool as well. The outside porch had a built in summer kitchen and bar. And then there were a few step and you were at the beach. It was wonderful.

We talked with the owner and found out his wife had passed away a few months ago and his kids were grown, so he didn't need a big place anymore and would sell it completely furnished if wanted, the house was 5 years old, but his wife had just redecorated a week before her passing (she had cancer) and nothing had been used in the house, except for the guest room, where the man himself slept.

Emmett and I walked on the beach and discussed it, the price wasn't a problem and the only rooms that would need anything were Izzy's and the study, I wanted it more like a library, so we'd have to have shelves built. Everything else was to our liking and tastes, just like we were meant to have this place. We agreed and met the man with his offer of 5.5 million and he said the papers would be ready by the end of the week for us and we could move in 2 weeks later, because he was going to have it professionally cleaned and then we'd get Izzy's room and the study done before moving in. Emmett's house sold quickly, but we listed it at just the appraisal, the furniture was a freebie, a young couple bought it, we were happy.

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed it…

The next Chapter will be a surprise, hope you'll all enjoy it…

Thanks for reading!!!

OH!!!

Don't forget to REVIEW!!!


	14. Chapter 13

Remember Me

Chapter 13

_**2 years later**_

We were loving every minute of our home, we threw the best parties and became great friends with our neighbors.

Izzy was in 2nd grade this year, so Bella finally went back to work as well, this time she went to work at Izzy's school, teaching 5th grade. I continued teaching gym and coaching football.

Today was a special day for us, we were going to find out the sex of our baby.

Bella was 4 months pregnant and couldn't be happier, nor could I.

Rose and Edward were expecting around the same time, she already knew she was having a boy.

Jasper and Alice were in no hurry, they just moved in together a year ago and were enjoying traveling and spoiling Izzy and there soon to be other niece or nephews.

Bella and I dropped Izzy off with Esme and went to the doctors appointment. The tech had Bella all lubed up and ready to go, as soon as she sat the wand down, we saw two heads, no one had to explain, it was clear as day, Bella started crying as did I, I squeezed her hand while we waited for the tech to take the first picture and carry on. "I think you've got 2 boys." she smiled. She drew little circles to what we though the penis' were. We had copies of all the pictures made to give to the grandparents. We called Esme from Carlisle's office and she was so excited, when she told Izzy she screamed a little girls scream and Esme joked her glass windows had just shattered.

We got home that night and looked through our empty rooms and took the next biggest one and the boys would share that one for the time being.

Emmett wanted to do the room in only sports, at first I resisted and then gave in. I'd let him have his fun.

The next few months flew by, Rose and I had a shower together, since we were only due days apart. I looked like I was due to pop any day, due to my boys, the doctor said this would be a c-section, because they were so big, so we had it scheduled for 2 weeks from today, which would be July 4th. And they were already proving to be firecrackers, every time they heard Emmett's booming laugh, they kicked. Edward and dad's laugh they kicked, music, they'd roll and kick. When I would read to them, they'd move but not kick, it was much calmer.

Rose went into labor a week early and had their little boy, Edward Anthony II. That's all Edward could talk about, having his son named after him, he was 8lbs./4oz. And 21 inches long. And had wisps of blond hair, that looked like bronze was painted in, unusual, yes, but adorable.

Finally our day came and everyone was there, even Rose and Ed Jr. as Emmett had taken to calling him, which pissed Edward off. But all in good fun. When my boys came out, they were both bigger than Rose's, I knew I was having gargantuan boys. We named them Ailin Emmett / 8lbs.-8oz. 20 inches long(meaning handsome in Irish, pronounced Allen) and Adhamh Emmett/9lbs.-1oz. 22inches (meaning of the earth in Irish, pronounced Adam). All I can say is Thank God that I didn't have then naturally.

We brought the boys home and they were night and day. Ailin had Emmett's hair and Adhamn had a mixture of mine and Edward's color, but texture like Emmett's, they both had dimples and were always hungry. I tried to nurse in the beginning, but it drained me to bad, they had to go on the bottle and it's seems they were never satisfied. Izzy loved helping with the feedings, though she always had to have them on a pillow or in a bouncy seat, they were just to heavy for her to hold.

I didn't think that I'd ever get my figure back, I was the size of a house by the time I delivered, it took almost 9 months before I could fit into my old clothes again, I was seriously starting to get depressed.

Rose was back in her clothes within 2 months have having her little man, but of course she married Edward, talk and lanky, not Emmett the Incredible Hulk himself.

Our boys seems to have our personalities as well.

Ailin was Mr. Attention, he required attention 24/7, I swear he had Edward's traits, mom said Edward was like that when we were little, but Emmett's mom chimed in and said Em was the same way, great I would have the conceited class clown as my son. Adhamh, was like me, quiet and reserved, he didn't need a lot of attention, just whom ever held him at the time, mostly Izzy, she bonded with him well. We knew by these 3 boys being so close, any school who got them was going to be in trouble. Ailin and Edward were both the charmers, they already knew how to get what they wanted by giving little shrieks or cries, especially when the grandparents were around.

Alice played with the boys and bought them things, but Izzy was her 1, she spoiled her to the core.

Jasper, he loved them all, he liked to play rough, so it was usually Ailin who he'd throw in the air or run down the sidewalk with, Rose refused to let him do that with Edward Jr. and Adhamh, cried, he only let Jasper hold him when he sang, it was quite funny.

We were blessed as were our families with our new bundles of joy.

I had decided to stay home after the boys were born, I couldn't handle the thought of them being in daycare.

_**1 year later**_

We'd have play dates with Rose and E.J. as I started calling him, then one day out of the blue. Rose showed up and was crying. "Rose, what's wrong? We're suppose to be planning the boys 1st birthday, not you crying, talk to me." I urged.

"You know when Emmett, Edward and Jasper went out Saturday night?" I smiled because I actually had the house to myself, Alice had taken Izzy and my parents had the boys. "Yes. Why?" I asked puzzled.

"I found this in Edward's pocket." she pulled out a matchbook and opened it 'Eddie, thanks for everything.' is what it read on the inside. "I know he's smoking again and I don't know why. Has he said anything to you Bella? Please tell me." I sat there, still stunned, I didn't know what to say. "Rose, I'm so sorry, he hasn't said anything to me." I hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I will get to the bottom of this, I promise! Edward will NOT get away with this and if Emmett is involved in ANY way, I will kill him!" I said sternly.

I held Rose and let her finish crying.

"Rose, if you'd like to bring E.J. here and stay a few days it's fine, we've got enough room." I assured her.

"Thanks Bells, I might have to take you up on that in a few days. Let's get to the bottom of this first. O.K." she tried to smile and wipe her tears off. "Sure, anything you need." I smiled and hugged her.

I called my mom to see if she could keep the boys tonight, I told her I had something's to talk to Emmett about, and let her know I wasn't pregnant again, she sighed, sounded defeated. I then call Alice to see if she'd take Izzy to dinner and a movie, she was happy to, since Jasper was out of town.

Emmett got home that night and knew something was up, because I had no dinner ready and I was on the couch with a bottle of wine, not even bothering with the glass "Babe, is everything O.K.? Where are the kids? Dinner?" he asked confused. "Sit down Emmett, we need to talk." I gestured to the seat across from me. I threw the matchstick book at him and his face paled. "So, I guess you know what the fuck this is, right?" I snapped. "Bells, listen." he started, but I held up my hand. "3 things Emmett, I guess you know Edward has started smoking again and Edward had someone on the side and you know and are enabling him by going out so he can be with her! How the fuck is that suppose to make me feel? Do you think I can trust you right now?" I stood up and yelled.

"Bells, let me explain!" Emmett yelled back. "Oh, go ahead, this should be really fucking good!" I snapped back. "Look, he told me about her 2 weeks ago, he met her at a coffee shop, she's the Batista and he's been going there every morning now to see her. When we went out that night, he disappeared for a while, we thought he was out on the dance floor, then he came back and looked like he had sex and we asked what happened, he told us he'd just fucked the hot little Batista, he'd taken her to a hotel down the road, I yelled at him for 10 minutes straight and Jasper laughed it off, after Edward shrugged at me and Jasper wasn't upset, I let it go. What was I suppose to do?" he asked.

I got in his face "You, you need to get out! I can't trust you to tell me something like that, how do I know you're not doing the same thing? And don't think I'm not confronting Alice with Jasper's O.K. of the whole thing and then I will get Edward. This is uncalled for, one fucking fuck is screwing up 3 happy homes!" I was screaming and beating on his chest.

"Bells, I can assure you, there is no one but you. I swear on our children's lives, I only have eyes for you. I've never been in this position before. Please. I love you Bells." Emmett bent down to kiss me though my tears.

I wanted to believe him, but what my brother had done, how could I? I asked him if he could just go for the night or at least go into a guest room, I didn't want him in my bed tonight.

He sulked upstairs and shut his door to the office, I climbed the stairs to our room and drew a bubble bath and put on relaxing music, I had to calm down and relax. Tomorrow I would deal with Edward.

I slept horrible that night. Several times I felt like someone was watching me, I guess it's just not being use to sleeping in this huge room by myself.

I awoke in the morning and Emmett was gone, he left a note saying he had a staff meeting and he wanted to talk tonight.

I got dressed and drove to Rose's, I was going to follow Edward today. I got there just in time as he was leaving, I followed him to the coffee shop and watched him walk in, he walked up to a very young looking girl and kissed her, I mean, pulled her in a kissed her. I was fuming. I called Rose and told her I was having a talk with Edward today and told her about my conversation with Emmett last night and how Jasper and him both knew about it. She started crying again, I told her to calm down and asked what she told Edward when he got home last night. She said she'd told him she had a headache, he being a doctor, believed her.

I waited for Edward to leave and followed him to work. I waited about 40 minutes before I went to see him. His secretary told me to wait in his office. He walked in and smiled "Sis, what do I owe this wonderful surprise?" he tried to hug me, I pushed him away. "We need to talk. Do you have anything pressing right now?" I asked. "Is it you and Emmett?" he asked. "Well, yes and no." I said, not looking in his eyes, he could read me too well. He told his secretary to hold his calls and have someone cover his morning rounds.

"Edward, what is this?" I threw the matched at him. "Shit, where did you get these Bells?" he growled.

"I think you should ask where Rose found them, you stupid fucker!" I yelled at him. "Wh-what? Rose found them?" he stuttered. "Yep!" I responded smugly. "Why, Edward? Why would you screw up your marriage for a fling with a girl who looks barely 20!" I yelled. "She's 22 and she's passionate and she likes to have sex and doesn't care if I smoke and doesn't yell at me 24/7 and she doesn't have a kid screaming all night long!" he yelled at me. "Edward, that's a bunch of SHIT! Rose loves you! She's passionate, she likes sex and if the baby is crying, maybe you should examine him you stupid fucking doctor! And why in the HELL are you FUICKING smoking again? Have you lost your mind? Do I need to tell dad about this?" I threatened. "Bells, you need to calm down. You are being crazy! I can't believe that Emmett would be one to talk!" he smiled smugly. "What? What did you say?" I asked, knowing exactly what he meant. "Bella, do you think I was the only one with a girl that night? Please. Do you think I could be with someone and let them 2 assholes sit by? No, because they'd tell, they had their own tramps on their hips, see?" he whipped out his phone and showed me the picture of Jasper with a little blond bimbo with big boobs and Emmett with a tall redhead, kissing her cheek. I fell to the floor, my heart broke at that point and time. Edward came and wrapped his arms around me, I punched him in the jaw "get the fuck off me!" I yelled.

I grabbed his phone and forwarded all the pictures to my phone, this was not going to be a fun night at the McCarty house. I left his office and went to my parents house, luckily my dad had the late shift and the boys were napping, so we sat in the study and I showed them the pictures, my dad was furious and my mom said she would keep the boys again and she'd get Izzy for me and take her to school tomorrow for me. I hugged them both and they told me I was welcome here if I didn't want to stay in my house tonight. I said I'd call them and let them know. My dad pulled me aside and asked if I was feeling O.K. and I told him I was just wore out from being upset. He wanted to take my blood to make sure I was O.K., I handed him my arm and he took 3 vials and said he was headed out early to get these tests done and he'd call with results. I hugged them goodbye and headed home.

I called Rose and told her to be prepared for the texts I was sending and them I called Alice and filled her in and sent the text to her. I told Rose what happened at my parents house and at Edward's office. She was grateful that I did that for her. She had a locksmith coming to change the locks and Edward's stuff would be on the front lawn. Alice asked if she could stay with me, since she moved into Jasper's house and I told her yes, but asked if she would stay with Rose tonight, I had to finish with Emmett, Rose agreed and said she'd need someone there tonight. Alice wasted no time and called some friends to get her stuff out and put into storage, she was done by the time Jasper arrived home and around 5 she sent the picture to him, and put in the caption box 'I hope they were worth it!'.

I however was waiting for Emmett to get home, it was almost 5 and knew he'd be home soon, as I was sitting there and stewing with anger, my phone rang, it was my dad. "Hey, dad, you over reacted, right?" I smiled to myself. "Bells. Um, no… you're pregnant." I dropped my phone and fell to the floor, I could hear my dad yelling into the phone. I picked it back up and said "sorry dad, um it's a shock. I had no idea and I hadn't missed a period." I told him. "Bells, it'll be O.K. baby. I promise, mom and I are here for you and as for Edward, he knows he's in trouble. I told him to come find me when he's done with his shift." my dad said. I told him thank you and I'd call in the morning.

I sat on the couch waiting for Emmett to come home. I was getting more and more nervous as the time ticked by. It was now 6:30p.m. and he still wasn't home and still no call.

Finally at 7:30p.m. he came walking in, head hanging down. I threw my phone at him and went off "Open the fucking phone Emmett! Look, look what I found out today! I hope you're happy with her and that she can give you more children, because if I have anything at all to do with it, you'll never see any of your children again, including the one I'm pregnant with now!" I sat on the couch and cried. He came and sat by me and put his arm around me. "Bells, it's not what you think, I swear. I had my arm around her for a picture, that's it, she asked me to kiss her cheek, she was sending it to an ex that wouldn't leave her alone, if he saw her with someone else, he would. I swear baby, I waited for years for you, I'm not about to fuck this up. I love you and our children. I swear!" Emmett held me and cried.

"Emmett I want to believe you, but I just don't know." I cried. We held each other for over an hour until neither of us could cry anymore. "Can we go talk to my dad?" I asked Emmett. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea, he's always the voice of reason." Emmett smiled.

We got in the car and drove to the hospital, the nurse directed us to his office and said she'd page him for us. We waited about 20 minutes before he walked in. "Emmett" he said coldly and walked over to me and hugged me, asking if I was feeling O.K. I assured him I was fine, just tired.

We told him about everything and my dad, being great at reading people, believed Emmett and Emmett swore that would never happen again. Dad told us about Edward, he'd went home and Rose had changed all the locks and had his stuff on the lawn, he had to call Jasper and he's staying with him for now and he said that Alice was going to stay with Rose, instead of me, for now. He also told us that he'd put Edward on suspension for 2 weeks, he said the stress would mess with his ability to deal with patients properly.

Emmett and I went home and talked some more and we were going to work through this for our children's sake. We fell asleep in each others arms that night and a little bit of me felt guilty for being able to work our problems out and staying together, while the rest of our families were ripped apart thanks to my stupid ass brother.

A/N:

What do you think???

I know it's a long jump, but it was what was in me…

Please read and review!!!

Thanks for reading!!!


	15. Chapter 14

**Remember Me**

**Chapter 14**

**EMPOV**

**Bella and I had a very heated argument last night and when she told me she was taking my children away from her, I had to make her understand that it really isn't what she thinks. Jasper and Edward, yes, but me, I was telling the truth. I would never, ever, hurt my Bella. I loved her with all my heart and if I had to make this up to her for eternity, I would!**

**Then I was thinking, she said 'the one I'm carrying now'. I think?**

**I looked at her sleeping form and she looked so peaceful, but I had to know if I'd heard her right, I couldn't wait until after work tonight.**

**I started kissing her neck and rubbing her thighs. She started to slowly come to life. I hated to wake her, she's usually very grumpy in the morning. But, she turned over and smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. "Good Morning to you to, sexy." she smiled at me. I leaned down and pulled her closer to me and made the kiss more passionate and of course it lead to wonderful morning make up sex.**

**When we were done, I knew I'd be late for work, so I called and told them I'd be in after lunch. **

**I had to talk to Bella about what she said last night, it was driving me crazy. We were laying in bed and she was running her fingers all over my chest, I know she was ready for round two, but I had to talk to her about this first. "Bells?" I spoke softly. "Hmm?" she just made a slight noise and looked up to me. "What did you say last night during our argument? Did you say 'the one I'm carrying now'?" I looked down at her and smiled. She looked up at me and sat up. "Yes, yesterday when I went to my parents, dad asked if I was O.K. and I told him yes, I was just exhausted from all of the arguing and stress of it, he of course didn't believe me, so he took my blood and ran the tests, I told him it was impossible, I had missed a period, he laughed and told me it was true, only a couple of weeks. My dad can read me to well." she smiled at me.**

**I pulled her to me and kissed all over her face and neck and told her I loved her and I was so happy we were having another one. She laughed and said "Yeah, you're not losing your figure again after just giving birth to 2 Incredible Hulks! Now I have to watch my waist line expand again and have another gargantuan baby." she giggled at me and smiled, I know she was joking and I could see the love in her eyes and hear it in her voice.**

**We made love again and then I groaned because I really had to get to work. She told me she did to, she was going to talk to Edward again and hopefully Jasper too. She ended up in the shower with me, so it took and extra 20 minutes, but she would only pleasure me, telling me I owed her tonight. I kissed her and told her gladly. I also told her to be careful and not get to stressed out, it wasn't worth it.**

**We kissed and left at the same time, me with a big grin on my face and wondering what we'd have this time and if it'd be twins again, I think Bella would kill me if that happened to her again.**

**BPOV**

**Today started off great. **

**My husband and I made up, my dad believed him and I deep down did too, but had to have daddy's guidance, he read people so well, he could tell people were lying about taking there medicine or leaving out a major detail, he was kind of like 'House', but nowhere near as mean. My dad was never mean, unless Edward screwed up. Like he did this time and was why I was going to Jasper's to talk to him.**

**As I pulled up, Jasper was leaving for work. He tried to be nice to me and hug me, but I told him I'd talk to him later, he was in hot water as well, for messing with Alice, he put his head down and got in his car and left.**

**I walked in the front door and there was my brother, on the couch in his pajama bottoms and his scruff from the 2 days.**

"**Edward!" I yelled when I walked in. He jumped and gave me a dirty look. "Look, don't say shit to me, I'm not going to yell and scream, I've things to worry about and can't get stressed out." I stated. He looked at me and smiled "You're pregnant, aren't you?" he looked proud of himself. I just nodded and smiled, sitting beside him on the couch. "Edward, what are you really going to do? You can't live with Jasper and ignore your family, you can't throw it all away. Rose loves you and needs you as does E.J." I smiled. "I know Bells, it just all got to me. I got scared and then to have a little hottie come on to me and to have sex with someone else, I felt elated. I never meant to hurt Rose, we've been together for to long, to many years. I really don't want to throw it away, I do love her." he put his head on my shoulder and cried.**

"**Edward you and Rose need to go to counseling, I'm going over there next to talk to her, I know she still wants you, but earning her trust is going to be hard and you can't stay with Jasper, he's a bachelor and not the best influence, he was a man-whore before he met Alice, he's not going to change." I sighed. "Bells, he didn't do anything with that girl, they were flirting and grabbed my phone, snapping pictures of us. He's been brooding around here too, he misses Alice. He found one of her tank tops she left and he sleeps with it every night, he even has cried." Edward sighed. "Also, Bells, Emmett really did nothing, he was helping that girl out, she wanted to scare her Ex and you know, Emmett looks really intimidating." he smiled a little.**

"**Edward, we went and talked to dad and you know he can read everyone, he believe Emmett too and that was enough for me. But if you think I'm letting you guys have another night out, you're fucking crazy!" I smiled and punched him in the arm. "I'm so happy for you sis, you've found your true love and I know he does truly love you. I mean come on, you've got 3 beautiful children and another on the way." He smiled at me. I gave him a hug and told him he needed to contact some counselors and present it to Rose, I know she would agree, she loved Edward too much to let this go. He said he was going to shower and make some phone calls, I told him to make sure he shaved to, after rubbing his 2 day stubble.**

**He walked me to the door and hugged me, telling me he loved me and thanked me.**

**My next stop Rose!**

_**2 weeks later**_

Edward and Rose were going to counseling, Edward was staying in one of our guest rooms and he was just going back to the hospital to work.

Alice and Jasper were talking, but nothing concrete was happening between them, she's since moved into her own condo on the beach and she's actually enjoying being single, she's went on a few dates, but is in no rush for anything serious, she was enjoying her clothing line and the travel she was getting out of it. She actually couldn't wait for August, she was going to London and taking Izzy with her for 2 weeks. Izzy was beside herself.

Rose and I were ready for the boys 1st birthday this Saturday. It was going to be a big party at our house.

Izzy had several of her friends form school over so she wouldn't be bored.

I was in full morning sickness mode already and it sucked, everything made me sick and it didn't matter what time of day it was. Emmett was on me 24/7 already as well and I had to tell him several times to back off, I was fine. He was just a worried Poppa Bear.

The party was great, the boys were running around and loving the big playhouse my parents had bought for them, they even ate in there, it was hard to believe my boys were 1, they looked almost 3 and towered over E.J. buy almost a foot, it was pretty comical. Edward was a doting dad again and he and Rose were actually smiling today. It was a good day for everyone.

When the party was over, Izzy went to a friends for her first sleepover, I cried for an hour after she left, it's the first time she's went with someone except family, it was a hard decision to make, because of what happened when she was younger, thankfully, she didn't really remember much, just sometimes going away with another aunt, that's it.

Emmett and Edward stayed up most of the night playing Halo and I took care of the boys and went to bed.

_**1 month later**_

_**Izzy and Alice were going to London today.**_

_**I was getting her ready, she only had to take a carry on and 1 suitcase, Alice said they'd buy new clothes while they were in London.**_

_**I of course was crying, being 2 months pregnant will do that to you and you could see a little pooch forming, I actually had my 2 month appointment on Monday. **_

_**Edward was moving back in with Rose this weekend as well. They were still going to counseling, but things were getting better. Edward quit smoking and didn't visit the coffee shop anymore, called the girl and said it was over, of course she was pissed, but was of it rather quickly, once she saw Rose (I took her in there one day to see the little tramp).**_

_**Jasper was being Jasper, he was back to his playboy ways and had no regrets, I thought for sure he change, but I guess he couldn't handle 'normal' relationships, he liked his flings.**_

_**Emmett and I were doing great and we were actually going to take a trip, just the two of us, his parents were coming to take care of the boys for us.**_

_**We were packed and ready, leaving for Napa Valley. We were staying at a world class resort for a week of massages and relaxation. There was no T.V. or phones, the only phone was in the front office. **_

_**It was a relaxing week, that went by way to fast, we had wonderful massages and a mud bath, facials and seaweed wrap, world class cuisine and quiet, peace and quiet. It was actually wonderful!**_

_**We went back home, ready to face the world and the drama we were yet to know was to come.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Tell me what you think???**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Thanks for reading…**_

_**Review….**_


	16. Chapter 15

Remember Me

Chapter 15

BPOV

Here I was on my way to my 4 month appointment, Emmett had to meet me there, he had a staff meeting at work today. I arrived before him and got checked in, he arrived shortly after and they called us back.

We were going to find out the sex today, I was so excited. We were almost 100% sure it was only one, Thank God, even though Emmett teased me all the time about there being twins again, I wanted to castrate him every time he said that!

The technician got my belly all ready and Emmett was standing beside me holding my hand, the tech went around for a while, listening to the heartbeat, showing us eyes and limbs, it was great and now for the exciting part, "You've got a girl!" I screamed like Alice, it was crazy! Emmett was crying, 'My family is complete. I have a beautiful wife, 2 beautiful daughters and 2 handsome sons, what more can I ask for." he leaned down and kissed me and then wiped my belly off for me. He walked me to my car and then walked off to his, to get back to work.

The next few weeks flew by and things were great, everyone was happy about our new little girl, Alice and my mom were busy fixing her room and Izzy was helping as well. The boys weren't as happy about it, they liked all the attention on them, especially Ailin, he didn't like having the attention on anyone else.

I told them they were going to get a big boy room makeover next, if they were good. That kept him calm for a while, but he was still acting out a lot, he had my tempter, it was becoming clear, but he had Emmett's humor, so he got away with a lot, more than he should have.

Emmett and I were going out tonight and his parents were coming to stay the weekend, since they lived a little farther away. We had reservations at a new restaurant call New Moon and were very excited we hadn't been to a nice restaurant since our weekend away, Ailin wouldn't allow it anymore, he was not a child you took to quiet places, BK sure, fancy, no way!

Emmett called his parents, they should have been here 20 minutes ago.

Suddenly his phone rang and he dropped to the floor, "Emmett, what's wrong honey?" I dropped next to him and asked. "My parents, gone… wreck… dead." he pulled me closer to him and cried. "I pushed him away from me and looked at him, Emmett, tell me, slowly." I sighed. "Police just called, parents were killed, drunk driver, car off the cliff, it burst into flames." he grabbed me again and cried into my chest.

Soon my phone was ringing and it was Alice, she was sobbing uncontrolled, I told her to hang tight, we'd be there shortly. I called Jasper and asked if he could meet us there, as soon as he heard what happened, he was cursing himself. I called Rose and Edward and asked if I could drop off the boys, she said yes and they could stay as long as needed.

Emmett and I each got a boy, I grabbed there bags and we took off to the Alice's in our formal clothes and all. Jasper was there with her when we arrived. Alice came over to me and held me, I had to be her and Emmett's rock. Needless to say, the next few weeks were horrible. Emmett became withdrawn and took a leave of absence from work, Alice became super clingy, I had the boys to deal with and my pregnant self as well, luckily, Alice would sit with Izzy for hours on end, those two cried a lot together, Izzy was Emmett's parents, life, she was their princess, they loved the boys, but Izzy was the first granddaughter. Needless to say, everything was split 4 ways for the grandchildren and a remaining share in la la land for when Alice actually has a child. Izzy was left with thousands of dollars worth of jewelry, to be inherited when she turns 21.

I was having a hard time keeping myself together. My parents were worried about me, as well as Edward, he came to check on me everyday and made sure I was eating and resting. I was thankful when he said him and Rose would take the boys for the weekend, which was great, because this past week I hadn't seen Emmett at all, he was holed up in his parents house and I planned on going to see him, Alice would take care of Izzy and Jasper was checking in on them, he was actually redeeming himself in my eyes, he really did care about Alice, he just wasn't use to someone actually truly caring about him and not his wallet.

I drove to his parents house and let myself in, he was in his old room, surrounded by pictures.

"Em, come on sweetie, the boys need you, I need you and Izzy really needs you, you can't check out on me now." I wrapped my arms around him and sat on his lap. "Bells, can we sell our home and move in here?" he asked, very seriously. "Emmett, I love our home, the babies room is almost done, Izzy would have to change schools and we'd be away from our family." I kissed his cheek.

"No, you'd be away from YOUR family, MY family just DIED, remember?" he spat at me. "Emmett, I am going to ignore you said that! Alice is there, yes MY family is there, but they are your too. We all love you.!" I hugged him and he took me off his lap and stormed out of the room, going into his parents room and slamming the door. I sat on his floor and cried. I finally got myself together and went home, nothing was going to get through to him.

A month went by and Alice was finally back to herself, she still had sadness, but she wasn't letting it get her down. She went back to work, designing her new line and her and Jasper were getting close, Rose announced she was pregnant and I was left to deal on my own, Emmett was still at his parents house, he came to see the boys for a few hours during the week, he'd take Izzy one night a weekend and spend time with her at his parents house, he'd moved most of his stuff out of ours. My parents were constantly over at my house, checking on me, making sure I stayed calm and didn't have any complications, I was entering my 6th month and was getting big, I was due to have another large baby, thanks to Emmett and when I thought of that, I cried. Edward came by everyday after his rounds at the hospital, to make sure I was fine as well as the baby. My mom would take me to my doctors appointments, the baby room was done as was the boys room, they now had bunk beds and it was of course completely sports, they loved sports.

I went through the motions everyday and even went to see Emmett a few times, this last time didn't end so well. We got into a huge fight, because I didn't want to leave OUR home. He told me to leave and not come back. I sat in my car and cried for half an hour. I finally made it home and pulled myself together before the kids got home. Fell back into my routine.

At 8 ½ months, I received a package in the mail, it was divorce papers from Emmett, 'irreconcilable differences' is what it said. I broke right there on the floor. I feel to my knees and cried, clutching the papers to my test. I'm not sure how long I was there, but I remember Rose and Edward rushing in, Edward picking me up and us driving off. Apparently my water had broke and I was in labor, they called Alice to go get Emmett, she came in the room with Jasper and her head shaking, saying he didn't want to be here. I cried even more and Edward told them to put me under and give me another c-section, because I wouldn't be able to deliver any other way. I don't remember anything about it, I remember waking up 3 days later and finally meeting my little girl. I named her after both of our mothers, Lillian Esme McCarty. She was beautiful, she looked like a cupie doll, she had my color hair and Emmett's curls, at the base of her neck. My big brown eyes and Emmett's dimples. Alice brought Izzy in and she smiled and took pictures, kissed her and said she couldn't wait to have her home. Alice was going to see Emmett that afternoon and was taking the pictures of the kids and baby Lily for him to see and maybe snap out of his stupid shit. My parents took the kids as I was still in the hospital, for exhaustion and they were worried I'd get depressed, I made them keep Lily in my room.

I must have dozed off because I woke up to someone talking, I looked and Emmett was there, holding our baby, smiling and cooing to her. "Emmett, I'm so glad you're here." he turned to look at me and glared at me, he sat Lily down and started yelling at me. "What gives you the right to name her after my mother, you had no right!" he yelled at me and I broke down, I couldn't handle this. "Get out! I will sign your stupid fucking papers, but stay out of my life and my children's! I can't believe you're so fucked up that you're willing to lose everyone in the world who cares about you! Get some fucking help and get the fuck over it already!" I screamed and he stormed out of the room, I pressed the nurses button and told them to get my father and brother. I showed them the papers, Edward knew, since he was the one who found me, but hadn't told anyone, not even Rose. He wanted to protect me. He said he'd go talk to Emmett for me, I told him not to bother, Emmett was off the deep end and sinking, I just needed a good lawyer and a solid custody agreement. I would have total custody of the children and he would get visitation, twice a week, and Izzy every other weekend. Lily was to little to be away from me, so he'd have to come to the house and I would stay in my room or Alice could take her over to see him. Each child would have different days, so they'd get his undivided attention, except the boys, they 'd go together, they always did.

My lawyer sent him the papers, he signed them and with in a month of Lily being born, I was divorced.

I held myself together for the kids, Izzy was getting a little mouthy, she was having a hard time with this and Edward set up some counseling sessions for her, I'm hoping they helped.

Emmett had quit his job all together at the school, he stayed in his parents house all the time.

We never talked or saw each other, until Christmas, the kids all begged for us to have a family Christmas.

This should be fun.

A/N:

I know it's been a while, sorry…

I've been sick and finding it hard to write this chapter, it was emotional…

I started and stopped several times, before I actually got it right.

Hope you enjoy it and don't kill me… :0)

Read and Review…

Thanks for reading!!!

** I own nothing**


	17. Chapter 16

Remember me

Chapter 16

EmPOV

When I heard those words over the phone, my mind went blank, I don't remember anything.

I went to my parents house and holed up in there. I was going to ask Bella to sell our home and move in here, that way I'd always have my parents. I heard Bella coming up the stairs and when she sat down, she said she missed me and she looked so beautiful, I asked her about moving and that's when I snapped, her reply sent me over the fucking deepest end I could ever imagine. She told me the children needed me, our family was there and I lost it. I screamed at her and let her know that MY family was dead, HER family was alive and well. Something came over me, I knew her family loved me and of course I had my sister and I had the children and Bella, but not my parents, they were my world. When it was just Izzy and me, they were there for me always. Bella didn't understand this, I stormed off to my parents room, slamming the door, she left, slamming the front door. I walked to the front window, I didn't hear the car start, I wanted to make sure she was safe and didn't fall, hurting our baby girl. She was crying, no it looked more like sobbing, I couldn't help but watch her. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't want to at the say time, I couldn't get myself to do it. Finally she drove away.

Bella tried to get through to me, she really did, as did Alice, but it wasn't working.

I wasn't good enough for anyone. I was a fucked up mess. She told me to get help, but I didn't want to leave my parents house, I felt like I'd let everyone down. I decided to make it easy for Bella and I served her with divorce papers, I could take it anymore.

I got a call a few hours later, saying Bella went into labor. "FUCK!" I yelled out to my empty house. She wasn't due for another 30 days, that couldn't be good, due to all the stress she was under, but I knew that Edward and Carlisle would take good care of her. I just couldn't be there.

Alice came a few hours later and had Izzy and lots of pictures for me, I smiled at our new baby, she was beautiful, a good mixture between both of us, I felt my heart not aching so much. "Em, she has a beautiful name as well, Lillian Esme, after both of our mothers, Bella thought it fitting and knew you'd like it too." Alice was beaming. I felt my heart break again. I pushed pass Alice and Izzy, telling her to take Izzy home for a rest, I needed to go see Bella.

I arrived at the hospital, Carlisle smiled at me, Edward glared at me, I marched into her room, she was asleep, but I saw my baby girl laying there, I picked her up and couldn't help but love her, I smiled and cooed to her. I heard Bella's raspy voice, placed Lillian down and turn on Bella. "What the hell gives you the right Bella? You had no right!" I snapped at her, she had confusion written all over her face. "I named her after our mothers, I thought you'd like it." she was crying. "You had NO fucking right!" I screamed at her. "I'll sign your fucking papers, get the fuck out!" she screamed and I stormed out.

I received the papers a few days later, with some revisions, she wanted total fucking control over my kids!

FUCK! But, it's all I could do, she was being a little fair.

I got Izzy every other weekend, the boys the opposite weekend and if I wanted to see Lily, I'd have to go to the house or Alice could bring her to me. I hadn't seen her yet, I couldn't. She was to big a reminder of everything in my life that I'd fucked up.

Everyone was telling me to get help. What the hell did they know! Fuckers!!!

Izzy was getting mouthy Alice said and was being rude to Bella, I couldn't have that, I still loved Bella with all my heart! It broke to know that I'd broken her as well. I'd have a talk with Izzy this weekend.

When Izzy came that weekend, I talked with her about being nicer to Bella and she said it was because she wasn't allowed to talk about me, to her, every time she did, Bella started crying and Edward would have to come over and give her some medicine. She also said that Ailin was very mean, pulling hair all the time, Adhamh was quiet and always in the room with Bella and Lily. Bella had her mom living with her, she needed help with the kids. She also said that Lily cried a lot and I knew that was due to Bella being upset, that baby could sense that.

Man, I fucked everything up!

Then to top it all off, Alice brought Izzy and the boys, so we could go to a street fair together and they were begging me to come for Christmas. I was torn, I wanted to but I didn't want to, I had 3 weeks to decide.

I needed to get help and fast.

I went to Carlisle and asked for his help. He looked at me strangely and asked if I was serious about it and I told him yes, I wanted and needed MY family to be with me, even if it wasn't in my parents house, Bella was right, everything was in our house and the kids loved it and Izzy loved her school. God I'd fucked up!

Carlisle introduced me to one of his colleges Dr. Jon.

After speaking to Dr. Jon, I knew I was going to be O.K., I had a long way to go, but I knew I would make it. I called Bella up and asked if we could talk. I was actually perfect, Alice and Jasper had taken Izzy to some Christmas on Ice show and her parents had the boys, it was just her and Lily at home. I asked if she was hungry and wanted Chinese, she was smiling, I could tell, but she was also on the verge of tears, she said that would be nice, I told her I'd be there in 30 minutes. I was suddenly glad I'd shaved and showered this morning. I was ready to get my life back on track and this was the first step. I loved Bella, with all my heart and I was going to stop hurting her, us NOW! I wanted MY family back. I missed my babies and most of all I missed my wife, in more ways than one and I had to get reacquainted with my newborn baby girl.

I was going to start tonight and work hard, for however long I had to, I wasn't going to give up.

Now I pray she still wants me as badly and she'll listen to me.

A/N:

So, this was Emmett's POV.

A lot of people had requested I do it, because I wasn't showing a lot of emotion from him…

I apologize and hope this gives you a behind the scene of Emmett and how he knows he screwed up royally!

Read and Review!!!

Thanks for Reading…


	18. Chapter 17

Remember Me

Chapter 17

BPOV

I couldn't believe it.

Emmett just called and wanted to talk. He sounded relaxed, almost, but nervous.

I ran and jumped in the shower, I hadn't showered for 3 days! I shaved and washed quickly, something I'd gotten use to with 4 kids in the house.

I slid on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, ones I knew he liked, they were from Alice and had 'Juicy' written on the ass and across the boobs, I unfortunately had to put a bra on, since I was nursing.

Lily started crying as I finished throwing my hair up in a ponytail and picked her up and went to the kitchen to warm her bottle. I was holding her, rubbing her back when a knock came. I went quickly and answered it. I opened it and Emmett was standing there with Chinese, flowers and a big smile. I couldn't help but smile at him. "Bella." he smiled and I motioned him in and he kissed my cheek. We walked into the kitchen and he grabbed a vase for the flowers and sat the Chinese food down, plating some for each of us and setting it at the table, grabbing a bottle of water for each of us and then holding out his arms for Lily. I looked him in the eyes and he was begging me with his sad expression. I handed her over and he beamed. "She's ready for her bottle, why don't I feed her while you eat." I smiled. "No. You look like you need a rest, I'll feed her, you start eating and I'll talk." he smiled. I shook my head and checked the bottle before handing it to him. We both sat down and he started. "Bells, look, I am so sorry for everything. I treated you like shit and I abandoned the people I loved the most and the people that loved me the most, I really screwed up and I'm going to get help. I want us to be a family again and I can understand if you don't want that, I was an asshole! But, I am willing to do anything, anything at all to make it up to all of you, but mostly to you Bella. You are the love of my life and I want you back. .!" he looked at me with his eyes and I almost melted.

"Emmett, there are too many things to forgive, but I am willing to work on them. I still don't want you in my house, you can stay at your parents or wherever, but not here, not now." I said, quietly, not meeting his eyes. "I understand Bella. I am really sorry. And by the way, I love her name, it really is fitting, I was just in bad place and couldn't wrap my brain around it, I need you to know, I didn't mean any of that and I swear I will work on everything, I am getting help, I went to talk to your dad and he recommended Dr. Jon and I'll be going 3 times a week. I have to do it for me and for us. I'm also selling my parents house, Alice is coming next week to get her things and I've got mine all packed and in storage. But, my mom wanted you to have this and also Alice came by with the kids and asked me to Christmas, I hope it's O.K.?" He smiled as I opened the box and gasped, it was just one of the many things his mom requested he give to me, in her will, it was a bracelet his dad had made for her and it was simply engraved 'Wife' in calligraphy and on the inside it read 'I will always keep you in my heart'. I was shaking my head and slid it back to him. "Emmett, I'm not your wife anymore, didn't you get the papers? I can't accept this right now. And yes, Alice did ask about Christmas and that's fine, it will be at my parents house and it starts at 8a.m., we'll all be staying the night there, but dad has to work, so no presents can be opened until he is home." I smiled.

Emmett was now burping Lily, who seemed perfectly at home in his arms, which was strange, seeing as though he'd only held her the one time in the hospital. He started to cry. He handed Lily back to me. "Thank you for listening to me, I don't want to take up any more of your time and I'll see you on Christmas and if you need anything, please call me first, I'd love to spend more time with Lily, give you a chance to nap in the afternoon or whatever." he smiled and walked around, kissing my forehead and then Lily's. "Goodnight Bella." He smiled and walked out. It was hard watching him go.

I walked to the window and hugged Lily closer. "I think everything might work out after all." I whispered to Lily, she cooed and fell asleep in my arms. I laid her in bed and called my dad, I needed his advice.

After an hour on the phone with him, he told me that Emmett had come to see him and had met with Dr. Jon and he believed that he really was ready for help, he was also happy to hear that he was coming for Christmas.

The next few weeks passed by quickly, Izzy was becoming less mouthy and happy to see Emmett coming over a few times a week, he was really bonding with Lily and that made me happier than anything, she would coo and gurgle with him and I would sit back and watch, a hole in my heart, still present because I know he should be here with us, not living in the apartment he rented. He insisted on seeing the children at the house, which I was fine with, I missed him so much. I loved watching him play with them in the back yard and wrestling with boys, Ailin was being nicer, but Adhamh still wouldn't go to close to him, he hovered around Lily and I. It pained Emmett, but he knew it would take time.

Christmas Eve was finally here and my mom asked if Emmett would like to stay the night as well, she had the basement made into a guest quarters and Alice and Jasper were staying in there as well, since it was 2 separate rooms, he said yes. That made Ailin very happy, he insisted on sleeping with Emmett, which in turn turned into Adhamh and Izzy sleeping in there as well. Jasper and Alice gave up the king size bed and took the full size, so Emmett and the kids could sleep comfortably.

I awoke to Edward shaking me and telling me to get up, I looked at the clock and it was 7:50a.m., wow, I slept all night. I went to get Lily and she was gone, Rose walked in and saw the look on my face. "Bella, it's O.K., Emmett was up at 5a.m. with the others, I know because I was up with this little one kicking the crap out of me, I can't wait until she's out, she's a rough one. Any way, he came upstairs and sat on the sofa and quietly cried, watching you and Lily sleep. When Lily started to stir, he quickly took her downstairs and has been with her ever since. He's quite amazing with the kids. E.J. was even wrestling and Adhamh let him read a book to him." she smiled and I gasped. "He actually let Emmett near him?" I smiled. "Yep. He even wrestled for a few minutes, then couldn't handle getting all 'messy' as he stated." Rose giggled at my little man. "Now, go shower and get dressed, put these on, you'll look hot, trust me." she smiled and waddled out of the room.

I quickly showered and dressed, running down the stairs, I tripped on the last one, only to fall in strong and familiar arms. "Well, good morning." he smiled as he helped me up. "Good morning to you too, how did you sleep with the small army in your bed?" I asked.

"Well, after giving them their milk and cookies and reading The Night before Christmas, two times, we sat out cookies and milk for Santa (he winked at me) and we settled in for a long winter's nap." He quoted from the book. I smiled and looked for Lily. "She's O.K., she's in her play pen sleeping." he smiled. "I fed and changed her and she's already for Christmas." he smiled again. He took my hand and led me to the kitchen, my family sitting eating breakfast, he pulled out my chair and got me a plate of food, before sitting next to drinking his coffee. "Aren't you going to eat?" I asked. "Nope, I already ate, I made this for everyone else." he smiled and my heart about jumped out of my chest, but I pushed it away, thinking to myself 'he's being nice, he's trying, he's not your husband anymore. He wanted this, so just stay friends.' I sighed and heard Lily whimper, I jumped up and ran out of the kitchen. I scooped her up and hugged her to my chest, filling that horrible hole that was trying to open up. I just held her and started to cry. Adhamh came up and put his arm around me "It's O.K. mommy, she's just getting attention" he smiled and kissed my cheek. I smiled back and wiped the tears away.

Edward came out next and sat beside me, asking if I was O.K. and I nodded yes, he stood up as Rose walked over to the love seat and sat down, he joined her with E.J. in his lap. Alice and Jasper took the big chair and Emmett and the children joined me on the couch, my mom and dad on the floor handing out presents.

Izzy screamed as she opened her gift from Alice, it was a shopping spree for NYC over Spring Break and then screamed again as she opened Emmett's gift, it was tickets to the Jonas Brothers on New Year's Eve with backstage passes. She was happy with everyone else's gifts as well, she gave me a big hug when she opened the locket I gave to her, it was engraved on the inside 'Izzy, you make me proud to be your mommy.' she had Emmett clasp it on her and told me she was never taking it off. I bought the boys Hot Wheels 'dirt' bikes, they were in heaven and Emmett gave them a gift certificate to Home Depot, they looked at him as did everyone else like he was crazy, he laughed his booming laugh and said it was to buy supplies to build a tree house. They were super happy at that.

I played it safe and bought Emmett a few shirts and some football memorabilia he'd wanted and then came mine, I was nervous, it was a flat box, so I thought 'good, he played safe and bought me clothes as well', I opened it and gasped. It was our divorce papers, he's never filed them. He got down in front of me, my mom taking Lily and said "Bella, I never filed these, I am so sorry I hurt you and our family, all of them, I was wrong for the way I acted and I am truly, deeply sorry for all the pain I caused you. I still want you to be my wife, I know I have more to work out and I am willing to do whatever it takes. But I can't deny I don't love you or my children. I want us to work things out together, I want there to be an 'us'. I smiled at him and put my arms around his neck giving him the most passionate kiss I could, when we pulled away, he took the papers from the box and threw them in the fire. And them handed me a smaller box. I opened it and it was the bracelet from his mom, he took my arm and placed it on me, kissing my wrist when he was done. I hugged him back and smiled.

This might be a great New Year after all.

A/N:

I know this is kind of short, but I wanted to get this out of the way to make room for the

Better stuff to come!

I hope you've enjoyed it…

Read and Review…

*****I own nothing*****


	19. Chapter 18

Remember Me

Chapter 18

BPOV

The next month flew by quickly.

Emmett and I were working on our relationship, I was even going to therapy with him once a week to work out our issues and it was helping a lot.

We got past the hurt and blaming each other, we got past the leaving and betrayal, we even got past the death of his parents. He finally was able to say goodbye to them, after one of our heated therapy sessions, we'd went to the cemetery to 'visit' them and talk out our feelings alone. He said goodbye to his parents and how much he'd missed them and that he knew they'd want us to be happy and to be a family once again. As we were leaving, he grabbed me in his arms and hugged me close.

Now, here it was Valentine's Day and Emmett was taking me out on our first 'date', so to speak.

He'd made reservations at a new restaurant in Port Angeles and my parents were keeping the children.

He arrived at 6:00p.m. on the nose, looking so hot, I wanted to jump him right there. That's all I wanted to do lately was to take _my husband _and have mad, crazy sex with him. I mean, I hadn't had sex in over 7 months. I was horny. But, I had to keep myself in check, making sure we were in this for the long haul.

He was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt and red tie and black dress pants, I had on a red dress, it came to my knees and was very tight, the material was gather all over and it came off the shoulders, I left my hair down and wore my 'fuck me' stilettos. When he saw me, I knew his thoughts were similar to mine.

He escorted me to the car after telling me how beautiful I was and kissing my cheek, pushing my hair behind my ear and over my shoulder "I hate when you hide behind your hair Bella. I haven't seen you in this capacity for a very long time and I don't want you hiding behind a wall of hair, sweetheart." He grabbed my hand and held it on his lap as he drove.

We got to the restaurant and had a wonderful dinner, neither of us were ready for the night to end, so we to the pier and took a walk, he held me close and kissed my head, then stopping in the middle of the pier, he got on one knee and asked "Bella, would you marry me again? We never had a proper wedding the first time and I want to have it all with you and our family, our children." He held out a box and inside was the most beautiful ring I'd ever laid eyes upon, I gasped. "Emmett, this must have cost a fortune, you shouldn't have." I smiled. "So is that a yes?" He was still on his knee and looking at me anxiously, as were all the passerby's, on the pier as well. I grabbed his hand and tugged him up, stood on my tiptoes, he picked me up and I whispered 'yes' in his ear. He swung me around and kissed me all over. "Take me home and make love me to Emmett!" I breathed into his neck as he held me. "I love you Bella." he whispered into my ear as we walked back to the car. When we got home, we couldn't get our clothes off fast enough, he took me right against the door, it was fantastic. We spent the entire night making love, only to be woken up in the morning by the phone, we'd just fallen asleep 3 hours ago. "Fuck!" Emmett grumbled as he searched for the phone. "Hello?" he answered groggily. "Emmett?" I heard a screeching come through the phone and opened my eyes. "What Alice? It's 7a.m., what the fuck is so important?" he growled and my insides went nuts, I couldn't help myself, I ducked under the covers, to give him a proper good morning. "Bella is suppose to go shopping with you today?" he asked her, sounding confused and his breath caught and I know he was turned on, his speech was strained. "Fine, f-f-fine, I'l-l tell h-hher." he slammed the phone down and pulled me up to his mouth and kissed me hard, flipping us over and having another round of amazing sex. "Alice will be here at 9:30a.m., she said you two had a previous shopping date." He smiled at me, knowing how much a hated to shop. "Yeah, she was moody the other day and the only way to cheer her up was to tell her I'd go shopping with her and well now, I've got some good news to share with her." I said smiling and holding up my hand. He grabbed it and kissed it. "Well, you've got an hour to get ready, lets shower." he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder to the shower, where we made love again. I got dressed in Alice approved clothing of course and went to make Emmett coffee and breakfast, to see he'd beaten me to it.

Alice arrived and she was smiling at us. "If you ever give my brother a blow job while I'm on the phone with him again, I'll kick you ass Bella, got it?" Alice smirked, I held up my hand, not saying a word and she screamed, Emmett covered his ears and smiled. "Are you two back together?" she smiled. Emmett shook his head yes and I responded by asking, "Will you plan our wedding?" Emmett and I both covered our ears and waited for the scream, but it didn't come, instead tears did. "I am so happy, mom and dad would be proud you two worked through this, they'd never, want to come between you two, like they did." she smiled and hugged us both. Alice and I left for shopping, after 4 hours she said she was hungry, we found a little restaurant, not want food court food and ate, half way through, she said. "I'm pregnant." and looked up at me and smiled. "What? Jasper?" I asked. She nodded her head and smiled. "Have you told him yet?" I asked. "No, he's out of town on business and I just found out for sure yesterday, you're the first person to find out." she smiled. "Emmett's going to be pissed you didn't tell him this morning." I smiled and she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm making a romantic dinner for Jasper and I and I will tell him, I'm almost 3 months, can you believe it? No wonder I've felt bloated for so long and my doctor said all the stress could make my cycle messed up, so I didn't think anything of it." she shrugged. "I think Jasper will be excited, I see the way he plays with the boys and E.J. is his friggin' shadow." I laughed. We finished shopping and headed home, a note from Emmett in the counter.

"**I didn't want to impose, so I went back to my apartment and I'll see you later, I'd love to go with you to your parents later to pick up the kids and give the good news. Love~ Em"**

I smiled and picked up my cell phone, dialing Emmett's number. "Hello?" he said sleepily. "Em, it's Bells, when did you want to go? My mom said we could stay for dinner, since it's late." I smiled into the phone.

"Well, I'll shower and pick you up in 30?" he asked. "Yeah, sounds good, I'm changing into jeans and a shirt, dresses aren't really kid friendly, you know?" I laughed. "I love you. See you in 30." he replied and hung up.

I changed and flitted around, cleaning up little things here and there.

We arrived at my parents house and Edward and Rose were there as well, she was do any day and looked miserable, she'd had a hard pregnancy, she was sick and tired the entire time, but she was also doing it a lot on her own, Edward worked a lot and I hadn't been much help.

Mom called us all in for dinner, Emmett holding Lily, not ever wanting to put her down. The boys were rowdy and Carlisle, Edward and Emmett spoke to them all at the same time "BOYS!" was all that was said and E.J. and Ailin burst out laughing, Adhamh put his head down, remorseful. Izzy giggled at them. "Everyone, I have an announcement." Emmett started. "As you all know, Bella and I have been through some really bad times this year and are trying to get things back on track." he looked at me and smiled.

"But, last night I asked her to Marry Me again." my mom gasped and Izzy squealed, he held up my hand and showed everyone my hand. "She said yes!" he smiled and leaned down to kiss me and Rose burst into tears, "That is so romantic and I'm so happy for you two." she sobbed onto Edwards shoulder.

My mom jumped up and hugged us both. My dad and Edward were not as forgiving. "Emmett are you sure you're ready for this?" my dad spoke. "Yes, sir. I've had some great sessions with Dr. Jon and Bella has been with me as well and we've made some excellent progress. I think this is what we need and I know it's what I want. I want my family back and my wife." Emmett smiled. "O.K. Emmett, if this is what you want, then you have my blessing." my dad stood up and shook his hand and kissed my cheek. Edward was glaring at Emmett and still not sure. "Edward, are you going to say anything?" I glared at my brother. "Bella, it's not that easy for me. I was there when everything went down and when you tired to pick up the pieces. I'll have to see this for myself." he gave a half-smile and went back to eating. "So does this mean daddy is coming home?" Izzy asked. And all eyes turned to me. "Yes, if daddy wants to come back, we can get everything ready this weekend." I smiled. We finished dinner and gathered the kids and headed back to the house.

A few months went by, Alice was showing and Jasper was so excited.

We were putting the finishing touches on our wedding and Emmett was doing great, the kids had never been happier and Lily was trying to walk, it was hard to believe the boys were going to be 3 and Izzy was going to be in the 4th grade, everything was going great.

We planned a simple wedding at our house, we invited close family and friends and it was actually a renewing of our vows to most everyone around us, but to Emmett and I it was our wedding, it was beautiful, Alice did a great job. The kids all had a place in it and we couldn't have been happier.

Rose and Edward had finally had their baby and she was beautiful, they named her Katy, she had Rose's golden hair and I'm sure she'll be a handful when she's older, much more than E.J.

Edward had finally forgiven Emmett and they were closer than ever.

Three years have passed and it gets better everyday, with the exception of today. It's been 4 years since his parents have passed and twice a year he gets very emotional, their anniversary and the anniversary of their death, he always goes to Dr. Jon to talk to him and then to their graves and when he comes home, he's all smiles again.

I was in the middle of planning Izzy's 13th birthday party when he came in and kissed my neck.

"Take 5 baby, I need you." he whispered into my ear. "5? Really? That's all I get?" I turned in my chair to see him smiling. "Well, I know you're incredibly busy, so…." he trailed off kissing my neck. "I'm never to busy for my sexy man." I grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. We had a great night of passionate sex, it never got old with him, he still made me feel wonderful to this day.

Izzy's birthday was here before I knew it, the caterers were coming to set up everything at 10a.m and kids would be arriving around 4p.m., she was bouncing off the walls. "Mom, is this O.K?" she came down in a mini skirt and a deep purple halter top and sandals. I smiled, she was so Alice… "Take a picture and send it to your Aunt, she's the expert." I laughed as she did just that, Emmett came in with the boys, they'd been down at the beach surfing, Ailin and Adhamh were getting so handsome, I dreaded when they started dating, which Emmett told them was at 13, but Izzy couldn't date until 16, little did he know, she went on group dates all the time, I usually chaperoned, but still. "Izzy? What the hell are you wearing? Or not!" he yelled. "Daddy, this is my birthday outfit." she stomped her foot. "NO!" he yelled. "Yes!" she gave right back. This is how it always was and I'd have to play mediator, they were too much alike. Ailin spoke up "Dad, since she's got boobs, she always wants to show them off!" he smiled. I smacked him on the head. "Ailin that was rude, apologize!" I glared at him. He whispered a 'sorry' and headed upstairs with Adhamh and yelled from the top of the stairs, "At least she's not wearing that push up bra!" and then their door slammed and Izzy was red, from embarrassment and wanting to kill Ailin, they fought all the time. "Bella!" Emmett yelled. "What Emmett?" I put my hands on my hips, daring him to say something. "Em, she's fine. They'll be under mine and Rose and Alice's supervision tonight and everyone will be dressed the same, get over it!" I turned and went to the kitchen to finish her cake.

I heard Emmett mumbling up the stairs and Izzy on the phone complaining to Alice.

Edward and Emmett were taking Ailin, E.J. and Adhamh out for a 'guys' night and my mom was keeping Lily, Katy and Brandy (Alice and Jasper's little girl).

Everything was set, Edward arrived with Rose and E.J., they gave Izzy her gift, they'd bought her a charm bracelet and knew she'd want to show it off, not wanting to wait for the family dinner over the weekend.

The boys left and Alice arrived a short time after, almost dressed like Izzy. Rose and I had settled on shorts and tank tops and flip flops.

We had a great turn out, 50 kids, it was a blast, the DJ was great and we danced with the kids, all her friends loved being at our house and we always some sort of gathering on Fridays.

It was 10p.m. and the parents started to arrive, only 3 stayed, they were her best friends, Alicia, Rebecca and Samantha, they were too funny. "Mrs. M, her brothers aren't going to be here are they?" Sam asked. "No, they're staying with their uncle Edward." all the girls giggled, they all thought Edward and Jasper were hot. Not that Emmett wasn't as Alicia put it, but it was Izzy's dad and that was 'weird' she'd said.

I made them hot fudge sundaes and we put on "16 Candles" to watch. Emmett arrived home at midnight as the movie was ending. The girls all cleaned their dishes and ran up to Izzy's room to do 'girl' stuff. Emmett plopped down next to me. "Those boys are going to kill me." he smiled and kissed me, once we started kissing, he picked me up and carried me to our room, cranked up our music and started the shower, we had sex 4 times that night, he was going to kill me.

We finally fell asleep around 2 in the morning.

I awoke at 7, wide awake, slipping out of bed, I put on a pair of yoga pants and a tank and prepared breakfast, Emmett walked in, not thinking about the teenage girls in the house, with his sweatpants on and messy hair, grabbing me and kissing me, until we heard "Eeeewww, get a room or at least turn up the music!" Izzy smiled. I blushed and Rebecca smiled "Oh, eeewww, that's why the music, eewww, I can't believe your parents, eeeww…." We were all laughing now. We ate breakfast, Emmett went for a jog on the beach and I lunge around, napping for about an hour, until I felt water on my face, it was Emmett, wet from swimming in the ocean. "Are they gone?" he asked. I nodded yes "Sam's mom picked them up and was taking them shopping and to the movies today." I smiled. "Yes!" he jumped on me and attacked me, we were into it, when the door bell rang. 'Shit!' Emmett whisper-yelled. He got up and fixed his pants, I fixed my top and answered the door. It was Jasper, he wanted to go deep sea fishing with the guys and boys. Emmett looked at me and I shrugged I didn't care. He called Edward and he said they'd be there in 45 minutes, Emmett ran upstairs to change and I called my mom asking if she was O.K. to keep Lily for a while longer and explained, I was happy to have me time, she was delighted. I took a bubble bath when Emmett left, lit candles, had some wine, soft music, it was great, I toweled off and laid on my bed exhausted.

A/N:

Crazy ending, huh???

It's almost over…

I know a lot of you like this story, but in another chapter or so, it'll be over… I've got another story brewing, but can't start it, until I end one… And this one is coming close…

I hope you'll join my other one when it's time…

Thanks again!

Read And Review…

It's all Stephanie!!!


	20. Chapter 19

Remember Me

Chapter 19

BPOV

I awoke to soft kisses all over my face.

"Emmett what are you doing, you stink, get off of me!" I shoved him away and he gave me puppy dog eyes. "Baby, I just want to make love to my wife." he smiled and climbed back on top to begin assaulting me again, I shoved him off and ran to the bathroom, only to being vomiting. "Bells are you O.K.?" he asked, holding my hair. "Yes, you stink, please go take a shower and then strip our sheets and spray our room down, please." I begged. I stripped and threw my clothes out at him and stepped into the shower to wash his stench off of me. I threw up two more times and almost passed out from feeling so weak. I called Edward to come over and look at me, only after he'd showered as well and he promised he'd be there within the hour and sounded worried. I was on the couch when he got there, Emmett let him in and told him he was worried about me, he sat back down and lifted my feet up and rubbed them while Edward looked me over.

He started with the easy questions about dinner last night and I admitted to not eating anything, I just had a few crackers with cheese and some wine while I relaxed in the bath after everyone left and then I went to bed around 7:30p.m. and slept until Emmett woke me up this morning at 4:30a.m.

"Have you been tired a lot lately?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow and I didn't like that look. "Well, yeah, but I was in full planning mode for Izzy's 13th birthday, it had to be perfect so I was non-stop busy and we had the wedding before that and everything else, we haven't had time to really stop lately." I stated and sat up, putting my head in my hands, feeling dizzy. "Bells, you O.K.?" Emmett asked. "Just dizzy is all." I replied. Edward pulled out a stick and threw it at me. "Go pee Bella." he said to me and Emmett turned white as a sheet. "No, I can't be… Izzy is 13... I can't be!!!" I shook my head and threw it back at Edward. "Bella quit being stubborn or I'll drive your ass to the hospital and have them stick your ass with the biggest fucking needles I can find, just to prove that you most certainly are pregnant, Fertile Myrtle."

Emmett and Edward both snickered and I glared at both of them, stomping off to the bathroom and yelling at Emmett that he was cut off until he got his balls chopped off is I was pregnant. "Bells, if you are pregnant, you can have all the sex you want and not have to worry about getting pregnant for the next 9 months." Edward yelled. "Fuck you Edward. Not helping here!" I yelled back.

I stayed in the bathroom, for what seemed like an hour, until there was banging on the door and I heard both of them tell me to open the door or they'd break it down. I opened it and scowled at Emmett… "I hate you right now." I threw the test at him. He looked at it and smiled, it was positive. "You need to make an appointment first thing next week, see how far along you are and to make sure everything is good." Edward smiled. "Call mom and dad, they'll be so happy. "Screw you Edward. Tell Rose, please." I gave him a hug and kiss and he patted Emmett and wished him luck. Emmett told me he'd go get the boys from my parents, I told him I'd join, we could just tell them then and we could get Izzy first. I called her friends house and told her to be ready, she grumbled, but got ready, I called my mom and she said she'd have brunch for us all. When we arrived the boys tackled Emmett and I picked up Lily, Emmett quickly snatching her away, nuzzling her and sticking his tongue out at me. As we sat down to eat, I filled every one in on the 'good' news, my mom about passed out she squealed so load and took such a deep breath, the boys look less than thrilled as did Izzy, "Dad, can't you just keep it in your pants or at least put on a condom and be responsible, do we really need another one in the house? I mean really? Lily is not quite a year yet? You two are like rabbits! I always hear your music blasting at all hours of the day and night!" she ranted and stomped off outside. I sat there, completely speechless, I couldn't process what my baby girl had just said and Emmett look like he was going to explode and kill her. "I'll go talk to her." Esme said. "Emmett, go to my office and cool down or better yet, go to the basement, I've got Edwards punching bag down there, hit that a few times, you'll feel better." he smiled and patted Emmett on the back, he nodded and headed down to the basement. He took the boys to the living room and I heard the T.V. on and then footsteps and being pulled into an embrace, I didn't even realize I was crying "Bells, it's O.K., baby, she's a teen she's aloud to be upset and she's just learning about sex, I remember the first time you and Edward walked in me and mom, you started crying and Edward punched me, you remember?" dad asked. "Yeah, we were 10 or 11, right? Ughh… that was horrible, I swore I'd never have sex…" I laughed. As I did, mom walked though the door and said someone wanted to talk to me. I walked out side and Izzy was sitting on the swing. "Mom. I am so sorry. It was just a big surprise." she gave me a sad smile. "Surprise!" I said. "You were surprised. "Think how I felt when your Uncle Edward took one look at me and just knew I was pregnant, he took a test and threw it at me. I did threaten your dad though, this is the last one, no more!!! I PROMISE!!!" and I tickled her. "Now, you need to go to the basement and apologize to your father, you hurt him pretty bad and he's going to want to know where you heard about condoms and stuff, you know…" I hugged and kissed her.

Three weeks later Emmett and I were at our first doctors appointment and waiting for the nurse to come in to say I was nervous was an understatement, I'd already had 3 big babies by him and this was sure to be no different and I was at least 2 months pregnant and had a little belly and sick as hell, but always hungry as hell, Emmett was always catering to my cravings, I was always wanting something crazy, finally the nurse came in and got my belly ready, Emmett had my hand and we were watching the screen and she smiled, have you had a multiple birth before, I swallowed hard and nodded, not trusting myself to speak. "Well, It looks like you've got at least 2 in here, they keep moving, there maybe 3." she smiled. "3!" I screamed and she cringed. Emmett squeezed my hard and told me to calm down and I went off. "Who the hell are you to tell me to call the fuck down! You won't be carrying these huge babies, now will you? NO! YOU! WON'T!!! I! WILL!!!! SO FUCK YOU EMMETT MCCARTY!!!" I screamed at him and he just sat there quietly, holding my hand, not saying anything, the nurse looking scared as shit, the doctor coming into the room and looking at me, "As always a pleasure to deal with you Bella. I take it you must have gotten some unpleasant news from Nurse Stacy." our doctor said. "Yes, she said there might be 3 damn babies in here!" I pointed to my stomach and she looked at Emmett and he shrugged his shoulders. "Which one of you has the multiple gene in your family?" the doctor asked and Emmett had no problem calling me out on it and pointing to me. "Well, if you do, then it's only you to be angry at Bella, the gene lays inside you." the doctor said, I guess so I wouldn't take it out on Emmett. "Why hasn't my brother had multiples then?" I asked. "I can't answer that one, maybe he has defective sperm, maybe you have dominate eggs, I have no idea, she shrugged." and Emmett giggled, he was going to give Edward shit about defective sperm, I know it. The doctor did another swipe of my stomach and said "Sure enough, there are 3, I can't tell what yet, but look, there are the three heads, spines, eyes" she printed sets of pictures for friends and family. We left the office and I apologized to Emmett for being bitch and told him I'd try to make this an easier pregnancy for him and I wouldn't be so emo on him. He was going to the school and tell them he could only couch from now on, no more teach, as we were going to have our hands full. He wanted to stop it all, but I'd lose my sanity if he was with me 24/7. We made our rounds to my parents house, right before dad left for work and gave them the picture, they were overjoyed, mom couldn't wait to design a nursery for triplets, we told her we were thinking of building a new house, we were going to start looking tomorrow, either way she said her and Alice had the nursery under control. Rose and Edward were happy and then Rose said she didn't envy me with having so many children in the house, Emmett picked on Edward about his bad sperm and we all laughed at that and Rose was very happy for Edwards 'lacking' sperm.

We had lunch with them and then left to go home and share the news with the children, I knew they were going to be just so happy, 'NOT'!!!

"WHAT!" Izzy shouted. "No, you're joking, right, mom?" Adhamh questioned. Ailin sat there quietly which was unusual for both of them. "Boys, what has gotten into you? I would expect you to understand, being twins yourselves, as for you Izzy you need to learn to control yourself or your going to be in a lot of trouble young lady. Do you understand? We don't ask a lot out of you around here, we didn't ask you to take care of these two or Lily and we won't ask you to take care of these three, but if you continue to act like a spoiled little brat, you will find yourself without a cell phone, internet or social interaction for a month, do you understand?" I asked in a very firm voice. "Sorry mom. It was very disturbing to hear that you are once again having a baby, much less triplets, you know? I just…it's hard. I really am sorry."

"I tell you what, you and I will go and have a girls day tomorrow. We'll go shopping and just have an us day, sound good?" I asked kissing her head. "Bells, we have property to look at tomorrow, remember?" Emmett questioned. "Can't you call my dad or Edward and have them look with you? Or maybe we can find a bigger house and have it renovated?" I asked. "Whatever you want Princess." Emmett smiled at me and kissed my forehead and took the boys out to the beach. "Mom. I don't want to leave my school. Can't we look at houses in this area? Please?" Izzy begged. Lily started crying right then, I picked her up to nurse and told Izzy to go get my laptop, she ran upstairs and came back bouncing like Alice. I typed in all the requirements for a house, including 10 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms, chef's kitchen, beach side, school district, ., living room, game room, guest house, pool, work out room, laundry room, housekeepers quarters (I was going to have to have help now) and privacy. I asked Izzy if she'd like to go looking at some with me tomorrow and she jumped at the chance, she was very excited and asked if she could choose her room first. I agreed, she'd have first choice and she and Alice would have free reign on decorating, she squealed.

We found 3 we could get a look at tomorrow and we were both anxious and waiting for morning to come.

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter….

Poor Bella…

She's going to be in diapers forever…

I think I'd pull my hair out!!!

Read and Review…

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!


	21. Chapter 20

Remember Me

Chapter 20

EMPOV

I can't believe my baby girl is graduating high school today and will be leaving for college in two months, right as my youngest three start kindergarten, that is seriously messed up.

Thankfully Bella and I have had that problem taken care of on both ends, neither one of us wanted anymore children, 6 is enough and WOW what a circus our house has been since the triplets came, the fights, the crying, yelling, slamming doors and that's just Bella, that's not including what goes on between the children. We had to go to counseling, when the triplets came, Bella actually had a wonderful pregnancy, but they came early, a month and a half early and after that she fell into a depression, Rose stayed with her quite a lot, because she didn't want anyone else. Alice was too chipper and they would yell at each other, she'd scream at Edward and accuse him of taking my side and of drugging her up, she'd talk to her parents of course and they finally suggested the counseling and that helped a great deal, after that, our house calmed down, the babies got on a routine, Bella and the triplets bonded and it's been pretty smooth since, until Izzy started dating and dating our worst nightmare.

"Mom, dad, I want you to meet Mike Newton, Jr., I think his dad worked at the school with you guys a long time ago." she smiled and I thought I was going to throw up. I looked nervously over at Bella and she gave a forced smiled. "Izzy, let's go finish your hair and." Bella grabbed her hand, she tried to protest, but Bella shoved her up the stairs, I looked down on M.J. and gave him my most 'dad' look and said "If your hand touch ANYTHING besides her hands, they will be broke got it?" I asked. And he just shook his head. At that time, Adhamh and Ailin came in followed by Darby and Duncan from the beach and the twin were close to 5'7 now and get pretty muscular too, they looked 16, not 12 and the triplets, well the boys anyways, looked 9, not 5, they were huge and their poor sister was so tiny, it wasn't even funny, she really looked 5, it was a sight to behold, nobody believed they were triplets. "Who's the douche dad?" Ailin asked. "Yeah, douche!" Darby copied. And I narrowed my eyes at Ailin, "What? I can't help it! He copies EVERYTHING I DO!" he yelled. "EVERYTHING I DO!" Darby yelled. "Darby! Enough! Go find momma and get a bath, you and Duncan, we're going to the movies with Aunt Rose and Uncle Edward tonight, you two Adhamh and Ailin, I'm talking to Izzy's date!"

Needless to say, they dated for 3 years and were now engaged and we had to see Mike and Jessica every Sunday for family dinners, It was great! We were all sitting together and watching the graduation ceremony and of course my baby was up and she was top of her class, graduating with honors and with 2 years of college already, but still going in as a freshman, she just wouldn't have to take all the B.S. classes,. She could jump right in and take specialized classes in law, yep, my baby girl wanted to be a lawyer, but she wanted to do corporate law, work with big businesses, so she was taking business courses too, which made Mike happy since his family owned a big huge sporting goods franchise. I was happy they'd put their wedding off until after college, Bella and I told her it was the smart thing to do and she finally thought it through and talked it over with her Grandma Esme and she agreed to wait, we were also happy to know that she was saving her self until marriage, she saw how close it made Bella and I and Grandma and Grandpa to be exclusive, well, I wasn't exclusive, I'd had Irina, to have her, but Bella had been a virgin, so yeah.

When she walked across the stage, she had the loudest cheering section there. It was me (biggest mouth), Bella, all our children, Rose and Edward and their children, Alice and Jasper and their daughter and Grandma and Grandpa, Mike and Jessica just clapped, whatever. We had the noise covered. She shook her head and blushed the Bella blush, even though no relation by blood, she had somehow adopted it over her teenage years. She gave the most beautiful speech about going off into life, she'd worked for weeks with her Uncle Edward on it, since he'd held the same title from high school, I'm told and then it was over and everyone was running around getting pictures taken and making out and I saw my baby girl being groped, Bella had to pull me back, but she couldn't pull all of us back, Adhamh, Ailin and E.J., all rushed over and Mike, Jr. pinned to the walled, screaming at him with little Darby hot on their heels, it was quite funny. Bella shoved passed me and her and Rose ran over there and were trying to diffuse the situation along with Izzy, when Mike, Jr. goes down, everyone is looking and here's Darby standing over him yelling in his face "Don't you ever touch my sister's ass again, got it! It is not a nice thing to do in public! Didn't you learn any manners!" Bella is trying to pick him up, but he weighs more than her, so I gather him in my arms and take him outside, Ailin helps Mike up and apologizes for his little brothers 'really' low blow. "He's got a really bad temper and really bad mouth." Ailin offered. "Yeah, wonder where he gets it from" E.J. offered up. "Shut it, Jr." Ailin smiled and they started wrestling in the hall, Bella trying to get them outside, as Edward just laughs from the sidelines, I hand Darby off to my parents to go stop the boys and tell them it's time for food and they stop, food changes everything for them, especially my boys, they're just like me, have food, will stop anything, except sex.

BPOV

I can't believe the boys are now going to Prom.

I feel so old!

We've rented a limo and E.J. is coming over here and the dates and their parents are all coming over here as well, I'm making dinner for everyone, except the Prom goers, they insisted on taking the girls out, they've been dating their girlfriends for anywhere from 2 years to 2 weeks, 2 years would be Adhamh, about 15 months, on and off for E.J and his girlfriend and 2 weeks for Ailin, he was always with someone new, I didn't even want to know, I just told Emmett to make sure they had a supply of condoms in their bathroom and they covered up EVERYTIME, because I didn't want any grandchildren, anytime soon. I knew Adhamh and him girlfriend had sex, because he'd asked if they could have privacy one afternoon and I'm guessing it was their first time, he'd asked for advice and I told him to be gentle, candles, soft music, CONDOMS etc… and when I got home that night, he smiled big at me and I knew things went well and she was always around, they spent a lot of time in his room and just like Emmett and I the music was always blaring. I know Ailin snuck girls in at all hours, I saw one doing a walk of shame one morning and I'd told him about that, I was actually going to talk to Emmett about making the basement into an apartment for the boys, their senior year coming up, I think they'd enjoy that.

Adhamh's girlfriend's name was Penny and she was a cutie, her parents were both with Paramount Pictures, her dad was a Director and mom was a makeup artist, they were very down to earth and raised her to be very grounded, they were a lot a like, she was almost a foot shorter than him, reminded me a lot of Emmett and myself. Ailin's (Nikki) current floozy was 5'9, bleach blond, dressed like a street walker and her parents were her 'managers' she was an aspiring model/singer, she went to their high school, but did a lot of work on the weekends and holidays, until she was 'discovered' and then E.J.'s girl (Melissa), she was a lot like Alice, it was funny, I thought Edward was going to tape her mouth shut, Rose was in love with her, you could see it in her eyes, I was quite entranced myself, she was talking away, her dad was a surgeon with Edward at the hospital and her mom was a Chef at some fancy French restaurant that Emmett and I loved to go to, when time permitted.

My parents had taken all the little ones so there was no embarrassing moments tonight especially with Darby, God, he was so bad. We were at school all the time because of that boy. Thank goodness Darcy and Emilie were angels.

The limo arrived and all the parents sat down to eat. "So Bella, how do you do it with all the children in the house?" Nikki's mom asked. "Do what?' I asked. "Anything? How do you find time to yourself. I mean you have all these kids running around and you have what triplets that are 9, a 14 year old and twins that are 17. Right?" she asked. "Yes, but they are all old enough to wipe their own asses now!" I spat back. And I thought Emmett and Rose were going to choke, I wasn't usually the brunt one. "They're in school all day, so I do have free time. I have the luxury of not having to work, my husband has and always will take care of me and my parents have made sure that I was always well taken care of and if that sounds snotty and stuck up than I am sorry, but I did work for quite a few years, but my families happiness comes first." I excused myself from the table and went to the kitchen. Emmett followed close behind. "Bells, what the hell was that?" he asked. "I have no idea." and I leaned in to kiss him, but then I couldn't stop, my hands trailed down his chest and he growled at me. "Don't start something you're not going to finish little lady." he slapped my ass. "Oh, I'm going to finish it, as soon as these people leave my fucking house." I smiled and rubbed my hand along his growing erection.

I grabbed dessert and he grabbed the plates and wine and we headed to the dining room, we talked for another hour, me sending him little glances and winks, licking my lips. Finally only Rose and Edward were left and I said "I am so glad that little twat's parent's left!" I hope Ailin doesn't keep this one too long, she is nasty and I can see the wheels turning in her mother's head of ways to rope this girl into our family. Emmett is going to talk to Ailin about NOT having anymore sex with this girl! I have a feeling her parents WANT her pregnant, just to get their hands on money, which of course wouldn't be the case, but they don't know that! Uugghhh, I don't even want to think that. Now, I'm suddenly not horny anymore. Sorry, honey!" I sighed. "Oh, No! You got my little one all work up and we're going upstairs right now to take care of my problem that I've had for over a damn hour! Move it woman!" he smacked my ass and chased me upstairs! "We'll just show ourselves out!" Rose and Edward yelled after us. "Thanks!" Emmett boomed.

EMPOV

Lily is graduating college today. She is becoming a nurse. We're so very proud of all our children. So far Izzy has made a wonderful name for herself in the world of Corporate Law and her and Mike, Jr. are quite happy. He is very different from his father, he dotes on our daughter to no end and has become a wonderful son in law. Ailin went into the Marines, it has done wonders for his attitude and he has went far, he went in straight after graduation, did 2 tours overseas and is now engaged to a General's daughter, they're a wonderful family and he's currently stationed in Arizona. Adhamh is still in school, he working on his PhD, he wants to follow in his grandfathers and uncles footsteps, he is still dating Penny, they're getting married this Christmas at our house. The triplets are starting to drive, it's hard to believe that they're 16. Darcy is like Edward, the charismatic one, all the girls want him, he's suave and always acts like a gentleman. Darby on the other hand, is like me, he's goofball and a hothead! He punches first, asks questions later, they're both on the football team, Darby is the quarterback, he's not afraid to ram into anyone or anything, just like I was and he's built like me too. Darcy has thinned a little, not much, but enough to make him running back, the kid is fast and both are already being scouted at 16, not like it matters, it's just the rush it instills in you. Then there is my little princess, she looks NOTHING like her brothers, she is so tiny and petite, just like Alice and Bella and very hyper, she was a cheerleader and loved to shop and spend time with her sister Izzy, whenever she could, she also had a hard time getting dates, only for the fact that her brothers threatened the entire school, it was quite funny to see a few stubborn ones try though, one in particular, his name was Steven and he was something else, he was the head of the baseball team, good kid, straight A's and good parents, Bella and I knew them socially as well, their daughter was the same as age as Lily, so we'd known them for quite a few years, Steven came over one Saturday afternoon to go swimming with Emiele and of course Darby and his attitude have to come out to play, even with Bella and I supervising. "So, Steven, did you break up with Julie or are you just trying to get in my sisters pants too?" he stated. "Darby! That's quite enough." I boomed, of course he ignored me, because he's 100% like me and kept going. "You know that Emiele isn't going to put out for you and if you try anything with her, not only will you have me to deal with you'll have Darcy, my dad, but my two OLDER brothers to deal with, one of whom is a MARINE and is trained to kill! And my uncle!" he yelled. "DARBY! Go to your room right now!!! You're grounded and benched next game!" I yelled at him and he stomped off past me, flicked me off and took off up the stairs. I looked at Bella and I know I turned 5 shades of red and not from embarrassment, but from anger. Honey, go to the gym and work it out, call Jasper or Edward, Jasper, not Edward, that move had Edward written all over it, he did that all the time to dad when he was a teen, God, I'm so sorry." she kissed me and I calmed down. I got up and stalked to the kitchen and called Jasper to meet me at the gym. I heard Bella talking to Steven and Em and apologizing to them for her brothers actions and then going upstairs to talk to him. Jasper and I got in the ring and spared for a while and took out my anger and then went for pizza and beer, Bella said she'd just order pizza for her and the kids as well and for me to just relax and chill with Jazz for a while, so we went to a movie too.

Christmastime came and Adhamh had just graduated and was finally a doctor and was getting married to Penny his high school sweetheart at our home this weekend.

Our home was a flurry of activity, wed had caterers and bakers, planners and decorators and Aunt Alice!!! She had designed Penny's dress and all the other dresses and as always they were stunning! Rose was helping with hair and makeup and I was helping the guys get everything settled. Ailin was best man and I think he was a bigger wreck than Adhamh, of course his wedding was this coming Easter, so that could have something to do with it. I looked at all my handsome boys up there, I couldn't believe it, they were beautiful, there were no other words for them. I was escorted to my seat by my handsome husband who kept saying 3 more to go. And I was giggling the entire way, saying a year and a half, don't get me wrong, we loved our children, but we were ready for some alone time, we'd never had alone time. The ceremony was wonderful, I cried so much, I couldn't believe my baby was getting married, I had to do it again in a few months, it was so hard and then Izzy and Mike, Jr. pulled us off to the side and handed us a package and said it was an early Christmas gift and Mike and Jessica opened their's too and I screamed so loud, everyone looked at me. Emmett jumped up on stage and said "I'm so sorry, for the interruption in tonight's joyous event, but we've just received some wonderful news. We're going to be Grandparents!" and with that everyone yelled congratulations and all of Izzy's siblings came and gave her hugs and kisses and gave Mike, Jr. handshakes and Bella's parents came up and were crying and were excited that they were going to be great-grandparents, it was a wonderful Christmas.

A/N:

O.K.

I know that wasn't the best chapter, but I needed to put what everyone was up to…

They have such a large family that I wanted to spread it out over a few years, before the epilogue.

That is next….

Read and Review…

Thanks!!!!

Stephanie owns all!!!!


	22. Chapter 21

**Remember Me**

**Epilogue**

EMPOV

I can't believe it.

The triplet's are graduating today. Bella and I would finally be empty nesters and I was going to surprise her with a second honeymoon. We were renewing our vows this summer before the triplets left for college and I wanted to take her away for a nice relaxing vacation, just the two of us, we hadn't had that, EVER, just a weekend here or there, so I was taking her away for an entire month! Because I also retired from coaching this year when the boys left the football program, so Bella would have me 24/7, we were excited.

Darcy and Emiele were Valedictorians, they actually had the exact same GPA, they busted butt and both got into Dartmouth, both wanting to be doctors like their big brother, uncle and grandfather, we ended up buying them a townhouse close to the school and Esme and Alice had it decorated to their specifications, they each had their own cars, so that wouldn't be a problem either, they were all set, Darby, well, Darby ended up pulling a 3.5 and shocking us all, his temper and all we sent him to counseling, we were worried once he left for college he'd get into serious trouble, he was a mix of Edward and me and it was not a good combo, especially when he'd been drinking. I had to pick him and E.J. up from a party one night, thankfully Rose and Bella were out of town that weekend for a girl time, Darby got into a fight, he was so drunk, broke a kids nose and arm, because he said he looked at him funny, of course E.J. didn't help the situation any and egged it on, they were all Edward and me, it was funny, but bad, we sobered them up and didn't ground them because then their mothers would know what happened, but let them know we were disappointed and that's when I told Darby he didn't have a choice but to go to Anger Management counseling.

Darby and E.J. were going to Notre Dame, Darby wanted to be a Sports Manager and E.J. wanted to do medicine, but he was specializing in sports, to work with athletes, they wanted to work together. Edward wasn't happy when E.J. turned down Dartmouth, but at least he chose a respectable school. Edward and Rose bought them 2 bedroom condo close to the college, they both had cars, but it was walking distance as well, there was underground parking for their precious cars, they were both like Edward in that way, loving their dumb cars. For graduation, Edward and Rose let E.J. pick out any car under $30,000, which then Esme and Carlisle added to that to get him what he really wanted, a Mercedes SLK 300 in Black, just like his grandfather. They also gave our children the same the so for Darby he got a Mazda RX-8 in Black, Darcy wanted a Nissan Frontier King Cab in Deep Blue and our sweet Emiele got a Nissan Cube in a Maroon. They were all very excited.

Izzy was there with Mike and their little one and Izzy was pregnant with our second grandchild, Bella and Izzy had gotten into an argument shortly after the baby was born and it broke Bella's heart, Izzy didn't talk to her for 2 weeks, all because Bella would watch the baby when Izzy went back to work. It's just something Bella didn't agree with, they had plenty of money and couldn't understand why she didn't take time off to raise a family. It took all Mike Jr. and I could do to get them two to talk it out. Finally Bella said she'd watch the baby on occasion, but she'd raised her family, we were going to enjoy our time alone now and she should maybe hire a nanny, if she insisted on working, Bella was stubborn, but stood her ground and I had to agree with her. Finally Izzy gave in and asked if Bella would at least help her in the search for a nanny and Bella gladly agreed and said she'd even make a few surprise visits to make sure the nanny was treating the baby right. They hugged and everything was back to normal, Mike wiped fake sweat off his forehead and I agreed, shaking my head.

Lily was now head nurse at Forks hospital and worked closely with Edward who was Chief of Staff, they worked great together, almost like one, it was scary. She was still single, Edward tried to keep all the single doctors away, but one kept popping up and he was with her today again, his name was Garrett, he was tall, like Edward, dark brown hair, mesmerizing eyes, in a honey color and was very polite and respectful, he was obviously from a very well off family from the way he carried himself. Lily said he graduated from Oxford, he'd went to boarding schools as well, yes, very well off, we could have sent our children away too, but Bella and I preferred the craziness. Lily and Garrett sat beside us and he shook my hand and hugged Bella.

The speech our two gave was wonderful. They wrote it together and gave it together, taking turns, thanking us several times and even thanking Darby and E.J. a few times as well as their other siblings, Ailin and his wife couldn't be there, he was stationed overseas, so we were recording it and Adhamh and Penny were expecting their first, but she was having complications, so she wasn't allowed to travel, they lived in Arizona, just far enough away to not want to risk it.

It was over and Bella and I sighed. I pulled her to my side "It's finally over, babe. We'll be empty nesters soon and I've got a big surprise for you and not what's in my pants either." I said as I kissed her deeply. We heard a throat clear and it was Mike Jr. with the camera, video taping us, "The twins will LOVE to hear that little fact." he laughed and smiled. "Put the camera away Mike or I'll beat your ass." I laughed. "beat ass" Mike III said, yes, they had a boy and he was a III, looked just like him too. "Oh, yeah, he's in the repeating stage Emmett, you can't say stuff like that anymore. Izzy will be so mad." Mike said. I laughed and said "You didn't grow up in our house man, when Darby was little he repeated EVERYTHING Ailin said and Ailin had a horrible mouth. Darby still does, but remember when he took you down at graduation?" I asked. Mike laughed "Yeah, seems like a lifetime ago." We laughed and walked back to where our wives had wandered to with our family. "Everyone ready to eat? My treat, let's go!" I smiled.

We piled into our cars and headed off to the food.

BPOV

We renewed our vows in simple ceremony and it was beautiful.

Emmett said he had a surprise for me after we took all the kids to college.

First was Darby and E.J., they were on the football team at Notre Dame and had to be there early for practice. We got them settled and spent a few days there, Emmett threatened Darby with his life, saying if he got kicked out, his ass was in the military and if that didn't work, he was sending him to Russia or some shit. Darby promised to be good and E.J. said he'd tried to be a better role model as well. Rose threatened his life as well and I know he'd feel bad if he let his grandfather down.

The following week we took Darcy and Emiele to Dartmouth, their townhouse turned out perfect, they were happy. They really only had their personal things and clothes, so we stocked up on food and took in the city. Edward was happy to be back in his old stomping grounds. He went to see some of his old Professors and to see if the kids had any of them. Em did, so Edward introduced her to him he was Prof. Smithe, an English Lit. Professor from England, Edward was top in his class and remembered well, all the girls swooned when Edward would read from the classics. The Professor was happy to have Em in his class.

We came home and packed for our trip, Emmett had ordered me a bunch of new clothes off the net for this trip, a bunch of easy to wear and go pieces. Rose and Edward drove us to the airport and told us to have fun, they call if the kids needed us and take care of anything that was minor.

Emmett handed me my ticket and I looked at the destination and gasped "Greece! Really?" I smiled up at him. "Yes, only the best for you babe! We've got a month of pure bliss ahead of us. It's a small island called Corfu, it's romantic and pretty private this time of year. Nice clubs and a fairyboat to take us to the mainland if we choose to go." he smiled at me.

We enjoyed a month of total seclusion.

We called and talked to the kids once a week and made sure everyone was O.K., because I was a nervous wreck without the kids the first few days.

We were like a couple of teenagers again. We couldn't keep out hands to ourselves. Emmett to me I was even more beautiful today than when we were little and the very first time we kissed.

"Bella?" he asked. "Hhhmmm?" I responded as we walked down the street hand in hand.

"What do you think about selling our house when get home? I think it'll be to big for us." he asked. "Emmett Mc McCarthy, how dare you! We said this is the house we were going to grow old in! And now you want to sell it so our grandkids can't enjoy it!" I let go of his hand and huffed ahead of him. "Bells. Wait! I just thought we could buy something along smaller. That's all. This place is huge. Who's going to clean it? I don't want you to have to do it!" I smiled at him. "We'll hire someone. I want to write again, only something small though, nothing big. Maybe an advice column from home for the paper or a magazine. I don't want to sit around the house and have nothing to do, I'll go crazy, you know after having kids to raise for all these years, I'm going to be climbing the walls." I shuddered. Emmett laughed. "You should have just agreed to keep Mike III then and not been so stubborn!" he hugged me tight. "No, because then I'd be committed to something everyday and I don't want that. If I write, I can do it at my own pace you know?" I hugged him back and kissed him.

We had a wonderful time and enjoyed our stay.

We made a side trip on our way back to see Adhamh and Penny and promised to be back for the birth of our granddaughter, we stayed with them for 3 days before heading home.

Once we got home and unpacked, I cooked dinner and we sat at the table, it was quiet and empty, I broke down. "Babe, what's wrong?" I asked as I took her into my arms. "It's too quiet in here, I miss my babies." she sobbed into my shoulders. "Tomorrow while I'm out with your dad playing golf, call your mom, go shopping." I looked at Emmett like he had 3 heads. "Shopping? You think that's going to solve anything?" I asked. "I can't believe you Emmett!" I got off his lap and stormed into our room, throwing a pillow and blanket into the hallway. "Come on Babe, most women want new things and their husbands to send them shopping. I'm just trying to do the right thing." Emmett yelled from the hallway. "Want to do the right thing for me Emmett?" I asked turning on the doe eyes. He looked at me and smiled. "Of course I do honey. I love you and I would do anything for you, you know that. I only want to make you happy. I live for making you happy." Emmett held me. "What can I do to make you happy Princess?" he kissed my forehead.

"Why don't we think about Foster Children?" I smiled and batted my eyes.

Emmett's mouth dropped and then he fainted.

So much for my tough man!

Needless to say he came around and he did make me happy.

Six months later we had 2 foster children, we decided on teenagers, we still had a lot of love to give. We took them to meet all the siblings they could and even Penny and Adhamh when they had their baby. It was a wonderful family reunion we had. Everyone was there, even Ailin got a leave to come home with his wife and they just discovered they were pregnant, only by a few weeks, they'd been trying for years and it finally happened, our family kept growing and we couldn't be happier.

Carlisle and Esme welcomed our foster children in with open arms and we were going to try for adoption if things went fine over the next six months, they were adjusting well to the new school, the boy was Latino (Juan) and from a druggie mom and non existent dad he'd been in and out of 10 foster homes, we were last chance, he was 16, him and Emmett got along great, he was a sports fanatic, so that helped and he was smart, we had him tested and he was in all advanced classes, he made football team as running back and Emmett went to help put as a Volunteer coach.

He couldn't help it.

The girl was mulatto and beautiful, her father had killed her mother and he was in prison, she was a baby when it happened and never knew them, was raised by her grandmother until she passed away 2 years ago and then put into the system, her name was Jasmine and it was very fitting, she wanted to try out for cheerleading, so I went to the school and talked with the counselor, she said tryout were coming up, so she would be fine and gave me the qualifications, she had 2 weeks to get ready, we hired a coach to train her and everything, she was very excited.

We were happy to have teens in our house once again. I was writing a small advice column for the local paper about raising kids and enjoying my time with the grandbabies as well.

Jasmine and Juan loved the babies too and Juan even worked for Mike at the store a few days a week.

We had two new additions and I was content for now, but what would I do when they leave for college in two years?

**The End**

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed my story.**

**Sorry the Epilogue took so long, it just wouldn't write it's self. **

**I was having a hard time…**

**But, here it is…**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Thanks for Reading!!!**

**Come read my new story…**

**And another on the way…**


End file.
